Star In My Heart
by chococrepes
Summary: A promise is what kept them together. The distance was what kept them apart. Both were forgotten by the other. Forgotten, but not lost. [Roxas x Naminé]
1. A Far Off Memory

Star in My Heart

Chapter 1

"_---look at the stars. Aren't they pretty?"_

"_Yeah. Hey, you know I'm leaving tomorrow right?"_

"_Do we have to talk about that now? You'll never see me again after tomorrow."_

"_That's not true!"_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because I'm giving you this."_

"_Your blue marble! But ---that's your favorite toy!"_

"_You bet it is. I'll come back to get it someday."_

"_Thank you---, but that doesn't mean you'll forget about me. I know! Every time you look up and see stars, you can think of me."_

"_What if there aren't anystars in Twilight Town?"_

"_Then I'll give you your very own star."_

"_Hey this is your lucky charm. Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure. But you better not lose it! I'll miss you---"_

"—mine. Namine wake up!"

"Huh? Urgh! Get out of my room Demyx! You're so rude for waking me up this early in the morning!"

"Hello, little sis it's like past noon."

"Past noon? Oh no, I was supposed to meet Kairi." Namine shot up out of bed and got ready as quickly as she could. After eating she raced to the island she was supposed to meet Kairi at.

"Hey about time you showed up." Said a girl with red-brown hair.

"Sorry Kairi. Slept in."

"That's so like you. Had any good dreams?"

"I don't know if it was good but I definitely had a dream."

"Oh? Tell me about it."

"Okay. Lets see, it was me when I was little with a boy on a beach. We were looking at stars. Then he said he had to go away. He gave me my blue marble that I have now and I gave him something but I couldn't see it. His name sounded all muffled whenI tried to say it too.Everything was allblurry, even the boy."

"That's no fun if you couldn't see who it was. Maybe it was Sora or Riku?"

"No, I don't think so. You see his head was a yellow blur. Maybe he had blonde hair. Sora and Riku would never have blonde hair."

"Okay, so more about the blonde hair kid. Urg. That sounded too stuffy. I'll just call him BHK."

"Right, well he said he was moving to Twilight Town and then my idiot brother woke me up."

"Aren't you moving to Twilight Town?"

"That's the strange thing about it. Maybe when I go I'll meet him. Although he probably isn't real."

"No way. For you to have a dream about him, he must be real."

"So what if he's real?" Namine began walking towards the shore. "The chances of meeting him are really slim."

"I'm sure you'll find him. One sky, one destiny, right?" Kairi smiled at Namine. "Enough about on. Let's go make your last day here the best." Namine looked at Kairi and smiled back.

"Okay!"

* * *

Roxas was eyeing his charm against the sunset.

"Why the heck do I still carry this around for? Is it that important? Ah, oh well. I probably couldn't chuck it, if I wanted to anyway. I can't believe I have to go back to school in a few days. Oh well. The new student might make it more fun."

* * *

Namine started gathering what was left of her room. She eyed it one last time before leaving it.

"Let's see. Do I have everything? Oh!" Namine rushed over to a corner of the room. "Now how did you get out?" she said as she pocketed the blue marble.

Namine was about to board the plane. Right before she left she saw all her friends come to see her off.

"Namine don't think you can leave without saying goodbye to us." Said Sora

"How could I." Said Namine.

"Namine here. It's a present from all of us." Said Kairi as she handed a package to Namine.

"Thanks you guys."

"You can't open it till you reach Twilight Town." said Riku.

"Okay. Well I have to go now. I'll miss you guys." Namine boarded the plane. Within a few moments, she was in the air. After an hour on the plane Namine began falling asleep.

"_---I'm coming to Twilight Town."_

"_Doesn't matter. You already forgot about me. I bet you don't even have my marble anymore."_

"_That's not true I have it…wait it's here somewhere. ---don't go!"_

"Namine get up, we're here." Said Demyx.

"Huh? Oh. Namine got up and put her hand in her pocket. 'Oh good it's still there.'

"Hurry up."

"I'm coming." Namine followed her mom and brother off the plane into a car. Their mom started driving to their new house.

"I bet you can't wait to start school." Said Namine's mom. "Make sure you pack all the clothes you'll be needing."

"Why's that?"

"Didn't your brother tell you? You're going to stay at a dorm in your high school."

"What? What about Demyx?"

"He's attending a regular high school. One that's closer. It'll be good for you Namine."

"Yeah, whatever." When they got to the house Namine went straight up to her room. She began re-packing everything. 'I can't believe this. Why does Demyx get to do everything he wants to do?' Before Namine finished packing she remembered her package. She went and got it and opened it up. 'It's a sketchbook. Those guys. I wish I didn't have to leave.' Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." It was Demyx.

"Namine, mom wanted me to check on your packing. You done?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great, cuz you're leaving tomorrow."

"What?"

"Yeah mom forgot to mention that."

"Get out!" Namine slammed the door on her brother. 'Man this sucks.'

Namine woke up early the next morning and went downstairs. To her surprise her mom and brother were already up.

"You ready sweetie?"

"I guess."

"Oh I already put your uniforms in your bags."

"Uniforms?" 'You're freaking kidding me.'

"Yep. Come on we're going to be late." Everyone left and got into the car. Namine was silent the whole way there. When they finally got to the school, Namine was surprised it was so big. They went straight to the office and picked up Namine's schedule. After that they dropped her off at the girl's dorm.

"Don't worry it'll be easy. Fall break is really close, so you'll see us soon."

"Not that I'd want to." Said Demyx.

"Be quiet. We'll miss you. Do you need help getting to your room?"

"I can handle it. Bye mom." Namine watched as her family left. After a couple of minutes she headed towards the girl's dorm.

'Well here I go.'


	2. New Friends

Chapter 2 

Namine walked into the dorms. The dorms were insanely huge and this was just the girls' dorms.

'Okay if I turn right then left and keep going, I'll be even more lost. Just great.' Namine turned a sharp right and bumped right into someone carrying a load of papers.

"Oh sorry about that." Said Namine as she helped the stranger pick up all the papers. Among the papers was a blue string. Namine pulled it out of the mess and attached to one end was a yellow star. She held it up to the boy. He had blonde, spiky hair.

"Is this yours?" the boy looked up and grabbed the star from Namine. "Isn't that a little girly to be carrying around?"

"Shut up!"

"You don't need to be rude. If you're gonna act that way then you can pick up these papers yourself." Namine left the boy. 'Stupid, you should've asked for directions.'

After wondering aimlessly for about ten minutes, Namine finally found her room. Just as she was about to open the door, a girl opened it up.

"Oh, you surprised me. Hey are you my new roommate?" Namine examined the girl closely. She had brown hair and green eye.

"This is room 417?"

"No this is room 416. Yours is next door. You're not my roommate, but you are new right?"

"Yeah. I'm Namine."

"Hi, I'm Olette. Since you're new why don't I show you around?"

"Really? That would be great."

"Okay then, how about tomorrow at 11 in front of the school gates?"

"Great, I'll see you then." Olette left and Namine went into her correct room.

She began unpacking her clothes first. After that she put all the miscellaneous in her bedside drawer, she took her new sketchbook and went outside on the balcony. She looked around and noticed a giant clock tower. She began to sketch that. By the time she finished it was pretty dark. Namine put down her sketchbook and looked at the night sky.

'BHK was right, there aren't a lot of stars here.' Namine reached into her pocket and pulled out her blue marble and held it up to the sky. 'Will I ever find you BHK?' Namine walked back inside. 'My roommate isn't even here yet. Oh, well better hit the sack.'

"_Namine, do you remember my name?"_

"_Of course I do. It's, it's, it's…"_

"_Can't you remember my name? I'll give you a hint it begins with an R.'_

"_An R?"_

"Get up already Namine."

"Huh? Sorry. Am I late Olette?" said Namine half-asleep.

"Olette? I'm not Olette?" Namine jerked up to the sound of the voice.

"Kairi? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the island, but you're here.Am I still asleep?"

"Calm down. I'm here because I'm a new student and no, you're not still asleep."

"New student?"

"Yep. You see after you left we begged real hard to come here."

"We?" Namine was now definitely puzzled.

"Me, Sora, Riku, and Selphie. We just arrived last night. I answered your questions, so it's your turn. Who's Olette?"

"Right, sorry. Olette is another girl who's in room 416. Right next door."

"So that's going to be Selphie's new roommate." Said Kairi.

"Anyway, she said she was going to show me around today. You, Selphie,Sora, and Riku should come along."

"Okay, sounds fun." Both girls got dressed and headed to get some breakfast. Outside they met up with Olette talking to a brunette.

The brunette turned around. "Namine!"

"I take it you guys know each other?" said Olette smiling.

"Yeah this is Kai-" Namine was interrupted.

"Save the introductions for later. We still have to wait for Roxas and Hayner. And right on cue came a boy with blonde hair, followed by two other boys. "Good morning. Hayner who are those guys behind you?"

"New students."

"Wow, I have newcomers as well. You can introduce yourself now you guys."

"Hi, I'm Kairi."

"I'm Selphie!"

"My name's Namine."

"Kay, now it's the boys turn." Said Olette as she pointed to the new guys.

"Riku's the name."

"And I'm Sora."

"Alright I'm Olette and this is Hayner and, hey where's Roxas?"

"He said he'd be coming."

"Sorry I'm late guys." Dashing towards them was another boy with blonde hair.

"Roxas, you totally missed the introductions." Scolded Olette. "Oh well. Besides-"

"It's you!" shouted Namine and Roxas at the same time.

"You know each other?" said Olette, looking a little confused.

"No, but I met him yesterday and he was really rude."

"Roxas, rude? That's gotta be a first." Laughed Hayner.

"Shut up! Why am I even here?" he glared at Namine.

"We're going to show Kairi, Namine, Selphie, Riku, and Sora around." Said Olette, as she pointed to each one. "Now that we know everyone's name, lets go shopping!"

"Wait." Said Namine. "I thought you were going to show us around."

"I am, but the town, not the school."

"That's fine with me!" said Selphie jumping up and down. Everyone had to go back and grab their wallets because of the sudden change of plans.

"Where should we take you guys first?" asked Hayner.

"How about somewhere to eat. I'm starving." Said Sora as he patted his stomach.

"Somewhere with pizza." said Kairi.

"Oh, I know a great place." Said Olette. Everyone followed Olette to a classic looking diner.

"What would you like to order today?" asked a waitress, as everyone sat down.

"A large pizza with pepperoni please." Ordered Selphie. Everyone waited patiently for the pizza.

"So let me get this straight, you guys all know each other?" asked Olette as they were eating pizza.

"Yep, ever since we were about 7." Said Sora stuffing his mouth with another slice.

"That's pretty cool." Said Hayner. "Roxas and I have been friends for about that long too. We didn't meet Olette till junior high." After talking for awhile after eating everyone paid for the pizza and left.

"Now what?" asked Roxas.

"We're going shopping, that's what." Said Olette and Selphie at the same time.

"Fine, we'll meet you girls here at 3 o'clock." Said Hayner. After agreeing, the girls and boys split up.


	3. Sea Salt Ice Cream

Chapter 3 

Olette and Selphie began dragging Kairi and Namine around the town, stopping at every store they saw.

"You guys slow down." Said a completely exhausted Kairi.

"Olette and I are going in this store. You and Namine can sit outside and rest." Namine and Kairi walked over to the nearest bench and rested their aching feet.

"I'm surprised Olette and Selphie aren't related." Laughed Kairi. "Oh well, at least I don't have to be Selphie's shopping partner anymore." Namine laughed at this remark.

"Hey, since you're here Kairi I have to tell you something. I had another dream about BHK."

"You did? Ooh, tell me everything!" squealed Kairi.

"Okay, calm down. Well, in one of my dreams he was mad that I had forgotten him. Then he asked if I still had my blue marble. In the dream I had lost it and he started fading. Then I had another dream the night you came. Not much happened. All he said was he would give me a hint about his name. He said it started with an R." Namine stared at Kairi. "Are you even listening?"

Suddenly Kairi jumped up almost knocking Namine over. "That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Namine, regaining her balance.

"Those dreams. They're a sign. He's definitely real. And he's trying to look for you, or maybe he forgot about you and is trying to remember you."

"You're a real support."

"Namine, this is for real. It must've been destiny for you to move here."

"That's gotta be the thousandth time you've mentioned the word destiny. Seriously, don't you get tired of making these assumptions?"

"Well do you have a better explanation?" Before Namine could answer, Olette and Selphie walked out of the store.

"Ready guys?" asked a grinning Selphie.

"Selphie, is it me or did you shopping bags doubled?" asked Kairi

"Oh crap! You guys, we were supposed to meet the guys 30 minutes ago." Olette looked a little panicked. All girls started sprinting to the meeting place. When they got there they saw no one they knew.

"I don't believe it! I ran and nearly ruined my dress, and they're not even here!" complained Selphie.

"Maybe they went looking for us." Suggested Namine.

"Alright, how about we split up and look for them?" said Kairi. All the girls, except Selphie, agreed. They split up and started searching.

'I don't even know where I'm going!' thought Namine. As she wondered around looking for the guys, something caught her attention. It was an art store. '5 minutes wouldn't hurt.' She walked in and was surprised to see so much supplies. She walked over to where the colored pencils were. 'Wow, there's so many to choose from. Let's see there's sets of 12, 24, 50, and even 100!' Namine scanned through the boxes until one caught her eye. She picked it up and went to pay for it. She walked outside the store.

"There you are." Namine turned her attention to the voice. It was Roxas. "Where are the other girls?"

"We split up trying to look for you guys."

"Idiot, you should've waited!"

"Don't call me and idiot!" yelled Namine. Several people turned their attention to the noise.

"You're causing attention. Let's just go back." Namine followed Roxas unwillingly back to the meeting place. When they got there, Namine sat down and took her pencil out of the bag.

"Is that all you bought?"

"If it is?" said Namine.

"I just thought since you were a girl, you would be shopping crazy like Olette. Guess that's just her." Namine managed a small smile and examined her pencils. "Hey that's a pretty good brand."

"Huh?" Namine looked up.

"Your pencils. The brand shooting colors are really good quality."

"Really? I only got them because the name reminded me of stars. I love stars, but I _love_ shooting stars more."

"Stupid, did you look at the price? Those are really expensive. Kinda explains how you only bought the 14 pack." Before Namine could say anything, she saw Kairi and Sora heading towards them.

"I found one." Said Sora to Roxas.

"Stupid, _I_ found you, pigging out on candy!" said Kairi.

Namine laughed. "Couldn't help yourself huh, Sora?"

After Namine calmed down she saw Olette and Hayner walking towards their way.

"Sorry about that guys." Yelled Hayner.

"Only one more." Said Roxas. After a while came Selphie and Riku.

"It took awhile," said Riku. "Selphie kept trying to drag me into stores." Everyone laughed.

"There's only one way to end this day." Said Olette. Everyone stared at her. "Sea-Salt Ice Cream!"

"I could really use that." Said Roxas looking a little excited.

"What's that?" asked Riku.

"Who care's. It's got the word ice cream in it." Said Sora.

The gang followed Olette to a small ice cream stand. "Let's see, 8 sea-salt ice cream please." Olette paid for the ice cream and gave one to everyone. Everyone except Olette, Hayner, and Roxas made a funny face when they tried the treat. After a while their face returned to normal with a delighted look.

"This is really good." Said Namine.

"Isn't it?" said Hayner. Everyone finished his or her ice cream while looking at the sunset.

"This is relaxing." Said Kairi.

"If you think this is great, you should come to where we live during the summer time." Said Olette. "There's this huge clock tower, you can see it from your balcony, and it's the perfect place to watch the sunsets."

"Sounds so romantic." Said Selphie, who was now beginning to fantasize. After a while the gang headed back to the school.

"We'll meet with you guys and discuss your schedules tomorrow before school." Said Olette, as everyone parted ways back to their rooms.

"Namine, I call dibs on the shower first." Said Kairi as she grabbed some PJ's.

"Kay." Namine went outside on the balcony. She looked around for the tower. 'That does look fun.' thought Namine. She took her sketchbook and her new pencils and began drawing.


	4. New Student

Chapter 4 

"Namine, the showers all yours." Said Kairi walking onto the balcony. "What are you drawing?"

"I'm drawing all of us eating the sea-salt ice cream."

"That's areally good picture. I love the colors."

"Thanks. I'm gonna get in the shower now."

"Okay, I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Night."

* * *

The next morning Namine woke up to the sounds of birds. She looked over and saw Kairi still asleep.

'Guess I get first dibs on the showers.' Namine went and took a quick shower. When she came out, she saw Kairi was awake, sort of.

"Get up you lazy bum!" said Namine jokingly.

"Man, if we didn't have to go over our schedules with Olette, I'd have another whole 5 minutes."

"And you call me a sleepyhead?"

"Okay, okay. I'll get up." Namine and Kairi headed over to the cafeteria to meet withOlette and get breakfast.

"About time you showed up." Said Olette waving to the two of them.

"Where's Selphie?" asked Namine.

"She went and got breakfast. Now let's see your schedules." Kairi and Namine handed Olette their schedules.

"Whose schedules are those?" asked Kairi pointing to the ones on the table.

"There Riku's, Sora's, and Selphie's. Alrighty then, Kairi, you and Sora have all the same classes together. So do Riku and Selphie. Wow, Namine and Roxas have the same schedule too! I thought Hayner and I were the only one with the same classes. Don't worry though you still have some classes with your other friends."

"So where's exactly my first class?" asked Namine.

"Kairi, Sora, and you should follow Roxas to your first class. Riku will follow me, and Selphie will follow Hayner. Then we'll just wing it."

"Wing what?" asked Selphie who was now carrying a tray of waffles.

"Your schedules." Said Olette.

"Hold on. You're telling me to wander around aimlessly around the school until I find my class! Are you kidding?" said Namine.

"Well, Roxas will show you around. Plus, you're a new student, so the teachers won't mind." Olette ended the conversation by leaving to get some breakfast. Namine was looking a little flushed.

"Forget about it. Let's just get breakfast." Said Kairi as she dragged her friend behind her. After finishing breakfast, the bell rang.

"Hey, where are the boys?" asked Selphie. "They're going to be late."

"Maybe Hayner showed them to their classes." Said Olette as she led her friends to their ownclasses.

'That's what we should've done.' Namine said this under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Namine and Kairi departed ways with Selphie and Olette. They soon found their first class of the day. English. They walked in and saw Sora already there.

"Ah, more new students I presume?" said a lady with bright blue hair. "I'll be your teacher, Takaya-sensei. Let's introduce you to the class now, shall we? Everyone settle down. We have new students." Before the teacher could say anything else, someone ran in the classroom. "Late again are we Roxas?"

"Sorry. I was-"

"Save it. Just get in your seat." Roxas started blushing and headed towards his seat. "Alright, these are our new students. What were your names again?"

"I'm Sora."

"And I'm Kairi."

"I'm Namine, nice to meet you."

"Right then, this is Sora, Kairi, and Namine. Kay then, Sora and Kairi there are 2 seats in the back for you. And Namine, there's a seat next to Roxas."

'_Great_.' Namine thought.

All three made their way to their seats. Roxas gave Namine a disgusted look as she took her seat. Namine glared at him back.After sitting and taking notes for an hour, the bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch Namine." Said Kairi as she parted ways with Sora.

"Bye." Namine started following Roxas.

"Quit following me!"

"Stupid, I have no choice."

"Take a different route."

"I told you I have no choice!"

"Is this chicken wuss bothering you?"

Namine turned around. Behind her was a boy with blonde hair, accompanied by a girl with gray hair and a boy with brown hair.

"Go away Seifer!" yelled Roxas.

"Hey don't talk like that to Seifer, Y'know!" said the boy with brown hair

"Rude." Said the girl with gray hair.

"Gee Roxas, being rude to girls and your elders." Seifer turned to Namine. "And what's your name?"

Namine was a little surprised by the change of subject. "I'm Namine."

"Alright Namine, I'll show you to your class."

"Really? Thanks." Namine left a ticked off Roxas, and followed Seifer. In no time at all, Namine reached her science class.

"Thank you." Said Namine to Seifer.

"No prob. See you around." Namine blushed a little and walked into her class. She had gotten there before Roxas.

'Seifer's way is a lot faster then that stupid Roxas's.' The bell rang right as Namine got into her seat. Roxas walked in minutes after and got in trouble again. Like her English class, science past by quickly. When she went outside she saw Seifer. Once again he offered Namine to her next class. Namine got to herhistory class easily. After a while she got bored.

'Ugh, history is so boring.' Namine began drifting off to sleep.

"_Hi, I'm Namine. What's your name?"_

"_It's ---."_

"_Wanna be best friends, ---?"_

"_Okay!"_

Rrrring! Namine jerked up. Class was over. 'Was that how we met?' Naminethought as she headed to gym. There she met up with Olette.

"Hello Namine. How's your day so far?"

"Pretty good. No thanks to Roxas."

"Did he not show you around?"

"No, but a guy named Seifer did. You know him? He's kinda cute."

"Know him, of course I know him. Hayner and Roxas have this whole rivalry thing with Seifer and his gang. I try to stay out of it though. If Hayner knew you had a thing for Seifer, he would totally hate you."

"I don't have a thingfor him." said Namine defiantly.

"Yeah, whatever." Olette started to laugh.

The conversation ended and thegirls headed inside the gym. To Namine's horror it was co-ed that day, and they were playing girls versus boys dodgeball. During the game Namine and Roxas constantly pelted each other with balls. After the girls won, everyone went to change.

"That was fun." Said a tired Olette.

"If you count being pelted 23 times." Remarked Namine.

"You counted? Well either way you wouldn't have been hit so much if you weren't trying to pelt Roxas."

"He was asking for it."Olette laughed as they changed andheaded towards the cafeteria.


	5. The Poem

Chapter 5 

Namine and Olette quickly found their friends. They grabbed their lunch and went and sat down.

"Hey Namine. How was your day?" asked Kairi.

"Great, except you know, 23 balls hitting me."

"What?" asked Hayner.

"Namine and Roxas kept pelting each other during PE. Speaking of Roxas, where is he?"

"Isn't he supposed to be with you?" said Riku.

"Who cares." Said Namine.

"How mean, Namine." Said Selphie.

"Whatever." Namine pulled out her sketchbook and the conversation ended. After eating everyone decided to walk around the school.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go over my schedule. See you later."

"Don't get lost Namine," said Kairi. Everyone left and Namine began walking around the school.

'Hmm, where should I go?' Namine wondered around the school until she got tired. 'Why is this school so friggin big!' Namine leaned against the wall to rest and fell backwards. 'Ow!' turns out she was leaning against the door and the door opened to reveal the school roof. Namine went to the edge of the wall.

"Wow! You can see everything. I have to draw this." Namine started to pull her sketchbook out until a voice surprised her.

"What are you doing here?" it was Roxas.

"I can be here if I want." For some reason Namine began to get mad.

"Tch, great now what am I going to do? Look this is off limits, so just leave."

"If you can be here so can I. Unless you _want_ me to tell a teacher."

"Fine you win. You can stay up here." Roxas looked regretful at his decision.

"Do the others know about this place?" asked Namine breaking the silence.

"No. I only come here when I need a place to think. Don't go blabbing about it!" Before Namine could say another word the bell rang. "Com'n lets get to class." Namine left and followed Roxas to Math.

The same thing happened in math as it did with the other classes. After math was over Namine was supposed to go to Study Hall. Namine couldn't find Roxas, so she began wondering around. She made a sharp turn and bumped into someone.

"Ow, sorry about that." Namine looked up and saw Seifer.

"Well if it isn't the new girl. Namine right? Lost again?"

"Yeah, you mind showing me to study hall?" Namine said this shyly.

"No prob." Seifer led Namine to her class quickly. Right before he left he said something.

"Hey Namine, want to do something this weekend?"

Namine's face went hot. "I'll think about it." Namine walked into her class and chose a seat next to Kairi.

"Where were you? Are you blushing?"

"I got lost and I think I just got asked out."

Kairi giggled at her red-faced friend. "Who?"

"By Seifer."

"He's in my history class. He's...okay." Namine and Kairi started on their work during study hall and then went to their next classes.

'Finally art.' Thought Namine. She walked in and was introduced to the class.

"Alright Namine, in this class we have partners. Thanks to you, we now have an even class. The only person left is…ah, Roxas." Said the teacher.

Namine was about to burst. 'Why the heck do I have to be with him?' she thought.

"Okay class, get with your partners. Today you're going to sketch your partners. Namine pulled up a chair so that she was facing Roxas. She took her sketchbook out and began drawing. After a couple of minutes, Roxas put his book down.

"Done already?" asked Namine

"Yep, here look." Roxas turned his book towards Namine revealing a stick figure. And not a very good one either.

"You jerk! I look nothing like that."

"Really, the resemblance is remarkable." Namine hit Roxas hard on the head.

"Ow! What, like yours is better?"

"As a matterof fact, it is!"

"Let me see it." Roxas tried to snatch it from Namine.

"No!" just as Roxas was about to grab it, the bell rang. Namine grabbed her things and left. But not before kicking Roxas in the leg. When Namine reached her dorm room, she fell back on her bed.

"Grr, he's such a jerk." Namine was exhausted and fell asleep.

"_Hey Namine!"_

"_Ah, r---"_

"_Want to play today?"_

"_Okay. Hey r--- you wanna hear something pretty my mom told me?"_

"Sure, w_hat is it?"_

"_She told me this really pretty poem. I didn't know what it meant, but I really like it. It goes like this."_

Namine woke up to the sound of her computer. 'Another dream about him.' Namine went to her computer. There was an e-mail from her mom. Namine read it aloud to herself.

"Namine, looks like I won't be seeing you for fall break. Business came up and there's no way I can cancel it. I'm sooo sorry. Please forgive me. Love, mom"

"Urgh, I can't believe this!" Namine began getting angry. Before she went on a rampage, she got an idea. She wrote back.

"Mom, I'll forgive you if you can tell me the poem youtold to me when I was about 7." Namine sent the message and turned off the computer. She grabbed her sketchbook and flipped to the page of Roxas. The phone rang and Namine went to pick it up.

"Hello?" She was still eyeing the sketch.

"Hey Namine. It's Seifer. So, you wanna go out?"


	6. A Sudden Burst

Chapter 6 

"Hello? Namine you there?" Namine closed the sketchbook and threw it on her bed.

"Sorry, dropped the phone. What did you say?"

"I said, you wanna go out this weekend." Seifer sounded unpatient.

'Crap! I totally forgot!' thought Namine. "Hold on Seifer, someone else is calling in." Namine put the phone down and started to pace around in her room. 'What should I say?" Namine pulled out her blue marble and stared at it awhile. 'Okay, here goes.'

"Sorry about that Seifer."

"S'kay. So what's your answer?"

"I'm sorry Seifer but I can't."

"What? Why?" He was screaming into the phone now.

"I'm waiting for someone else."

"What the---"

"Sorry!" Namine hung up the phone. "That could have gone better. I'll just go on a walk to cool off for a second." Namine went outside and started walking around the campus. Namine walked for a bit and was about to head back until she saw Seifer.

"There you are hag!" he raced up to Namine. "No one, I repeat, no one says no to Seifer. You're going on a date whether you like it or not." He grabbed Namine's arm.

"Let me go!"

"Fat chance!" Namine tried to struggle her way outbut couldn't.

"Hey, let her go!" Namine and Seifer turned around. Right on time was Roxas.

"Can't you see I'm on a date chicken wuss!"

"Doesn't look like one to me. Let her go."

"And if I don't?" Namine caught Seifer off guard and broke free from his grip.

"That's no way to treat a girl!" Namine started screaming. "You loser! I'm glad I turned you down!" Namine went and kicked Seifer hard on his leg and he fell back. "Run!" Namine grabbed Roxas's hand and sprinted off. After they were far away they stopped to rest.

Roxas began laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Namine

"Do you always kick guys in the leg before running off?" Namine laughed. "For saving you, you owe me a favor."

"What? How mean!" Namine started pouting but it didn't work. She finally gave in."Fine! What is it?"

"Let me see the picture you drew of me."

Namine looked surprised. "That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, but I'm not done with it."

"You have your sketchbook with you right?" Namine nodded. "Then finish it right now."

"Here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Namine took out her sketchbook. "Stand still." Namine flipped to the page of Roxas and started to finish the drawing. Roxas stood absolutely still until it was finish. "Here it is." Namine turned the book around.

Roxas started to examine it. "That's not right at all. I look much more handsome then that."

"Jerk!" Namine started to put the book away.

"I'm just kidding relax. It's good."

Namine blushed. "Whatever." Namine put her things away and headed back.

"Hey you dropped this." Namine turned around and saw what Roxas was holding. Sheautomaticallyran towards him.

"Give it back!"

"It's that important? Maybe I should keep it?" Roxas held the blue marble up against the sun. It reflected the light against Namine's face. Roxas looked over at her. "Here." He thrusted it back into her hand and headed back to his dorms.

'What was with that face? She looked so sad when I threatened to take it. Ack, what are you worried about. Whatever.'

Namine headed back to the dorms clutching her marble. 'He's such a jerk!' When she got to her room, there was Kairi getting ready to leave.

"Hey Namine. Where you been?"asked Kairi.

"I took a walk."

"That's it? Oh, there's an e-mail for you. Don't worry, I didn't read it. Who would e-mail you already?"

"My mom. She said I couldn't come home for fall break. Business trip."

"What? That's awful. How about I stay with you?"

"No way. You should spend time with your family. You're not going to see them for awhile after all." Namine headed over to the computer. "You were heading to dinner right? Grab me a burger will you?"

"Sure." Kairi smiled and left. Namine read the message.

'That's a strange way to forgive me. Oh well. Here's the poem.'

"That was fast." Namine took a piece of paper and wrote the poem down. "Just wait a little more BHK." Namine went outside on the balcony. She held the marble against the sun like she saw Roxas did. "It's pretty." Namine put the marble back into her pocket and looked around. Across fromthe girls'dorm was the boys' dorm. Namine saw Roxas on the balcony too. He was holding what looked like a star in his hand.

_Flashback_

"_Isn't this a little girly to be carrying around?"_

"_This is for you r---"_

"_Give it back!"_

"_I'm giving you your very own star!"_

"_How rude!"_

"_It's a promise."_

_End of Flashback_

Namine snapped back to reality. 'What was that? You're going mental girl.' Namine slapped her face a little and headed back inside.


	7. Kimono Shopping

Chapter 7 

Namine walked back inside the room and turned on the computer.

"Let's see. How should I deliver this message to BHK?"

"I'm back!" Namine turned around and saw Kairi with dinner. "You're _still_ on the computer?"

"Yes. Hey if you want to give a message to someone you don't know, how would you do it?"

Kairi smiled. "Does this have to do with BHK?" Kairi began to giggle.

"It's not funny. Seriously Kairi!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Let me see the message." Namine handed Kairi the piece of paper she wrote the poem on. "Just send it to our friends on e-mail. Tell them to forward it to other people they know."

"And if he doesn't get it?"

"It's like I said before, it's destiny for you two."

"Figures you would say something like that. Well, it's all I can do now, so here I go." Namine started to type the message. After a while she forwarded it to all her friends.

* * *

Roxas came back from his walk. "Why is Sora such a slob?" said Roxas as he made his way to the computer. He turned it on and went on the internet. He went and checked his e-mail. "Only one new message? How disappointing." He opened the message and read it aloud.

"Walking this road

Without you.

To remake forgotten promises and meet you at roads end.

Faded memories,

Reconstructed memories.

A dream-a dream of you,

In a world without you.

A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory,

A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream.

I want to line the pieces up-yours and mine."

Roxas stared at the poem for awhile. "Where have I heard this?" before he remembered Sora came in.

"Hey Roxas. Whatcha looking at?"

"A poem. Olette forwarded this to me."

"Let me read." Sora pushed Roxas's head out of the way. "Wow, that's pretty deep. You should forward this to Namine."

"And why the heck would I do that?"

"Namine is into that kind of stuff. Or was it Kairi?"

"You can't even remember what your girlfriend likes?" Roxas laughed.

"Well, you know- Hey! Kairi isn't my girlfriend!"

"Yeah but you still have the hots for her." Roxas started laughing harder at Sora's blushing face. "Well whatever. I'll send this message some other time."

* * *

A couple of weeks passed by and Namine and the gang adjusted to their new school routine. It was only four days left till the fall break.

"Kairi, it's hopeless! BHK hasn't responded in like 3 weeks. What if he forgot about me?"

"Calm down. How do you expect for him to respond if it's a forward? Besides, he doesn't even have your e-mail address."

"You said it was destiny." Namine started pouting.

"And since when did you pay attention to destiny?" Kairi laughed at the angry Namine.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Olette said as she showed up with Selphie for breakfast. "Oh guys, are you going to the fall festival?"

"Fall festival?" said all three girls at Olette.

"It's a traditional Twilight Town festival. It's really big and it takes place the day before fall break. There's a catch though to get in. Girls wear a kimono and guys wear a yukata."

"Sounds fun. Lets go guys." Said Selphie already excited.

"Hold it right there! In case you didn't notice Selphie, we don't have kimonos." Said Namine.

"We could go buy one." Said Olette.

"I don't know. Aren't they a little expensive?" said Namine.

"Doesn't matter. Selphie is too excited now." Everyone looked over at Selphie who was smiling a big smile.

"Okay then, this afternoon after school we'll go." Said Olette.

After school all 4 girls headed to the shopping district. Olette led them to a traditional garment store. They entered and started to look for kimonos.

"So what are we looking for?" asked Namine.

"Oh, this is cute!" everyone turned towards Selphie. She was holding up a yellow kimono that had small pinwheels for a design.

"That's cute Selphie. It would look really good with a purple obi." Said Olette.

"Alright a purple obi it is." Selphie began scanning all the purple obis.

Olette was the next one to pick out a kimono. "Guys, what do you think of this orange kimono. It's got small koi fish on it."

"That matches you." Said Kairi. "I think a black obi would match that one. Okay guys, I like this kimono." Kairi showed her friends a green kimono with a dragonfly print. In her other hand she had a pink obi.

"That's perfect for you." Said Namine. "Now that you guys found one for yourself, help me find one." All girls started to search for a kimono for Namine. All the ones they picked didn't match with Namine at all. "This is hopeless guys."

"Don't give up." All girls turned around. Before them was an older girl with long, brown hair in a braid in the back. "I'm Aerith. Do you need help."

"Perfect timing!" said Selphie. "We need a kimono to match our friend Namine here." Aerith started to examine Namine closely.

"I think we have one that's perfect for you." Aerith walked to the back of the store. In a few moments she came back with a box. "Try this on."

"Okay." Namine took the box and went into the dressing room.

Meanwhile the boys were also in the shopping district.

"Hayner, what are we doing here?" asked Riku.

"Olette told us to meet with her here."

"Do you always listen to her?" Sora started to laugh.

"Shut up! Hey guys there they are." All boys turned to see the four girls with a shopping bag in hand.

"Hi guys." Said Olette.

"Did you tell us to come here so we could just carry your bags?" Complained Hayner.

"Thanks for offering!" Selphie as well as the other girls dumped the bags on the boys.

"I called you because we need to decide the whole fall festival thing. Who's going?"

"We all are." Said Roxas.

"Great, lets pair off then." Said Olette. "Boys will draw one of our names out of a hat. Then you go with the person you get."

"Do we have to?" asked Riku.

"Yes." Later that day the girls put their name in a hat. The boys one by one drew out names.

"I got Olette," said Hayner.

"I'm with Selphie." Said Riku.

"Kairi, you're going with me." Said Sora.

"Anyone want to trade with me?" pleaded Roxas. "I got Namine." Namine stuck her tongue out at Roxas.

"Okay then it's decided." Said Kairi clapping her hands together. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Note: An obi is the sash that goes around the kimono. 


	8. Fall Festival

Chapter 8 

The night of the festival came fast. Everyone was in front of the school gates dressed in their kimonos and yukatas. Well, almost everyone.

"Where the heck is Namine!" complained Selphie.

"It shouldn't take this long to put a kimono on." Said Olette.

"Let's just go ahead." Suggested Sora.

"We can't do that." Said Riku. "That's just mean."

"Fine, since Roxas is paired up with Namine, he can go and get her while we go to the festival." screamed Selphie.

"Great idea Selphie!" commented Hayner. Everyone started to head off to the festival.

"Wait guys. You can't be serious?"

"If you want to go, I'd hurry up and get Namine." Said Kairi laughing at her unfortunate friend.

"Some friends you guys are." Said Roxas as he headed to Namine's dorm room.

'Let's see, this should be her room.' Roxas started to pound on the door.

"Namine hurry! The others already left."

"Go away! I don't even know you." Roxas started to get ticked.

"Look, I'm missing out on a lot of fun right now. So don't give me that crap and come out!"

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Roxas turned around and saw Namine. She was wearing a silver kimono with a cherry blossom print. Around her waist was a blue obi that matched her eyes. Her hair was wrapped and hair-clipped up in the back, to the side. Roxas broke out of his stare when he saw what he was staring at.

"This isn't your room?"

"Does it look like it?"

"I'm an idiot." Namine laughed.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"You took forever so they went ahead."

"Well, come on then."

Roxas led Namine to the festival. "Wow, this is so awesome!" Namine stared in awe at the many booths and lights.

"I see you've been to many festivals." Roxas said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up! Come on, let's go over there." Namine pointed to a small booth with a small tank in front of it. Namine dragged Roxas to the booth. "So what do you do?"

"You take aflat netand try to flip out the fish. It's hard because the netis made with flimsypaper." Namine tried at least 4 times.

"I give up!" they went over to the next booth.

"Don't you think we should find the others?" asked Roxas.

"They ditched us remember. Now how do you play this?" Namine pointed to another tank, only this time it had bobbing, colorful balls in it.

"You take a string and try to hook it on to the water yo-yos. You have to be careful because sometimes the string will snap off."

Namine tried several times and failed miserably. "I'm no good!" Roxas started laughing but stopped when Namine punched him. "Let's just get some food." Namine and Roxas headed over to the booths with food. Roxas decided to buy Namine some cotton candy since she spent a lot of munnyon the games.

"Hey, lets head over to the lake. The fireworks should be starting soon."

"Fireworks?"

"Don't tell me you've never seen fireworks." Namine shook her head. "Where were you living? Come on, lets go before it gets too crowded." Namine followed Roxas to the lake.

"Well if it isn't the chicken wusses." Right before them were Seifer and his gang.

"Can't believe you did that to Seifer, Y'know!" said Rai.

"Awful." Said Fuu.

"Leave us alone." Said Namine.

"I'll forgive you if you watch the fireworks with me Namine." Said Seifer.

"Like I'd ever." replied Namine coldly.

"What you gonna watch it with him?" Seifer pointed to Roxas.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Come on Roxas." Namine held Roxas's hand and pulled him to the lake. "He's such a freaking jerk." Said Namine when they reached the lake.

"He won't bother you anymore. You're contaminated to him now."

"What?"

"When you took my hand, it officially said you're on mine and Hayner's side. And he hates me and Hayner with everything he's got."

"Oh. Oh!" Namine just realized she was still holding Roxas's hand.She quickly let go.Both turned away and blushed.

"Hey it's, uh, starting." Namine looked up and out of nowhere loud explosion sounds were heard. Namine immediately covered her ears and bent down out of surprise and fright. "Hey don't do that. They won't hurt you." Roxas pulled Namine up against her will.

"Stop that." screamed Namine.

"Stop squirming and look." Namine slowly put her hands down and opened her eyes.

"They're, they're beautiful." Namine sat down slowlywithout taking hereyes off the fireworks.

Roxas looked over at her and smiled. She looked like little kid.

_"Hey! Look what I found." The small boy opened his cupped hands to reveal a star-shaped charm. "Isn't it pretty?" he smiled._

"_It's really pretty. Are you going to keep it?" said a small girl who was allblurry._

"_Nope! I'm going to give it to you."_

"_Thank you! It's going to be my good luck charm."_

"_Really, why?"_

"_Because you gave it to me Roxas." She smiled._

"Hey there you guys are." Roxas broke out of his daze and saw his friends running towards him.

"Didn't even go looking for us, huh? Watching fireworks with only Namine. Pretty suspicious, even for you Roxas."

"Shut up Hayner!"

"Now boys, don't fight." Said Olette quickly. "Let's just watch the rest of the fireworks." Everyone sat down and looked at the brightly, colored sky, except for Roxas.

'What was that?' Roxas thought. 'And who was that girl? So familiar but…' Roxas's thoughts were interrupted by his friends.

"Stop gawking Roxas. Come on we're going home." Said Sora.

"Right, sorry."

When Namine reached the dorms she quickly pulled her sketchbook out.

"Drawing already Namine?" said Kairi.

"I want to draw the fireworks before I forget."

"Well, whatever. I'm going to bed." said Kairi falling into her bed.

"Good night."


	9. Birthday Surprises

Chapter 9 

"Wake up!" Namine woke up to the sound of her friend Kairi. "You're going to make me miss my plane."

"Huh?" Namine was still half-asleep.

"You forgot already? I'm leaving for Destiny Islands today. For fall break. Urgh! Wake up already!" Kairi started to shake Namine vigorously.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Namine pushed her friend off her.

Namine got ready and went to see her friends off.

"See you in two weeks." Said Selphie.

"E-mail me, kay?" said Kairi getting into the plane.

"Bye." Namine said bye to her friends and headed back to the school.

* * *

A couple of days passed since her friends left. Namine was starting to get bored of drawing and staying at the school all day.

"Urgh! There's not anything to do here! Forget it. I'm going out." Namine opened the door and knocked someone over. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Namine went over to help the person.

"Thanks." Roxas said as he got to his feet.

"You!" Namine let go of Roxas and he fell back again.

"Stupid, what was that for? And here I was nice enough to deliver your loads of mail for you."

"Mail?" Namine looked around and saw packages scattered around the hall. She picked up a box and read it. 'Happy birthday Namine!' Roxas was complaining as he got up again.

"What's with all the boxes?" he asked.

"I was so bored, I forgot today was my birthday."

"Who goes and forgets their birthday? Don't just stand there, help me pick these up." Namine bent over and picked the boxes up. She and Roxas went and put them on her bed after they finished.

"So if it's your birthday, why aren't you home?" Roxas asked.

"My mom is on a business trip and my brother is probably with her."

"Your brother doesn't go here?"

"After being here for a while, I realize he's too stupid for this place." Roxas laughed.

"I wonder what it's like?"

"What?" asked Namine.

"Nothing." Roxas started to head out.

"Hold on!" he turned around. "You're the only one who hasn't given me a present."

"I didn't even know about your stupid birthday!"

"Doesn't matter. As punishment you have to, you have to take me shopping."

"And why would I do that?"

"Come on, it'll be fun." Namine dragged Roxas against his will to the shopping district. "Where should we go first?"

"I don't want to be here!" Roxas started to run away but was stopped by Namine.

"Shut up and follow me." Roxas followed Namine unwillingly to the kimono store. Aerith greeted them.

"Welcome! Oh, it's you." Aerith smiled at Namine.

"Hello. I just wanted to thank you for the kimono you showed me."

"No problem. Is that your friend?"

"You can say that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You two make a cute couple." Namine and Roxas started blushing

"You misunderstood. We're not friends, but we're not going out either!"

"Then what are you?" Aerith looked confused.

"Well, I… I don't really know. Does that make any sense?" asked Namine.

Aerith laughed. "I get it. So what are you two doing today?"

"We're going shopping."

"I'm going against my will." Said Roxas darkly.

"Well if that's the case, you should go." said Aerith laughing at Roxas.

"Alright. Thanks again Aerith. Bye." Namine and Roxas left.

"Now what?" asked Roxas.

"Hmm, lets go and get lunch."

"I'm not hungry!"

"I'll pay." Said Namine sounding fed up.

"Let's eat!" Roxas started to head to a restaurant.

"Freeloader." Namine said this under her breath so Roxas wouldn't here. They both sat down at the restaurant and decided what to order. "So why are you here instead of home?" asked Namine.

"That's none of your business."

"If you tell, you can leave."

"Really? How do I know you won't go back on your word." He eyed Namine cautiously when she pulled out a blue marble.

"See this? It's really important to me. I'll give it to you to hold. If I go back on my promise then don't give it back to me."

"If it's so important, then why-? Oh, I see." Namine handed Roxas her marble. "You really want to know? Fine. My parents, they're really wealthy. Their business is really important to them. Even more then their son."

"What do you mean?" asked Namine.

"What I mean is that to them, I'm only a waste of their precious time and money. They could care less what I do. I don't exactly love them so I stay out of their way. I stay here."

"And during the summer?"

"I don't stay at home too much." Roxas paused to smile. "The funny thing is that they don't even care what happens to me."

"That's awful." Namine looked sympathetic. "You should try to fix this."

"You think that would work, but the rift between us is too big to fix." Roxas got up. "Here's your marble. I can go right?"

"Yeah." Namine took back the marble. "You can go." Roxas got up and left. Namine sat there for a while and eventually left. She headed back to the dorms. When she got to her room, she fell back on her bed.

"Ow!" she had fell on her presents. "Oops! I forgot." Namine grabbed a package and opened it. It was from her mom and brother. They sent her a card with 1000 munny. Namine grabbed the next package. It was from Kairi and she had given her art supplies. Namine opened the rest of her packages. She had gotten more munny and some clothes. Namine began to turn on the computer, to thank her friends, when her stomach started to growl.

"I guess I should get some dinner." Namine went to the door. She opened it up and walked out. She didn't get far because she tripped as soon as she stepped out of her room.

"Ow! What the heck?" Namine looked at what she tripped over. It was a box wrapped in paper with stars on it. What caught Namine's eyes weren't the stars or the size of the package. It was what is said in big black letters. The letters read BHK.


	10. False Hope

Chapter 10 

"So it really said BHK?" asked Kairi.

Fall break was over and Kairi and the gang had come back.

"Yeah, which means he's real and he's close."

"Wonder why he didn't show himself?"

"Who knows, but who cares."

"What did he get you Namine?"

"He got me an easel and canvas. I'll have to buy some paints later."

"But, you've never done painting before."

"Yeah, but that's okay. I'll dedicate my first painting to him." Said Namine proudly.

"Later when you go to the art store, you can ask if anyone came in to buy an easel, with blonde hair."

"That's brilliant Kairi! To bad you can't use your smarts to ask Sora out. I'm so glad you're my friend."

"Well you know- hey? What did you just say?"

"That's brilliant?"

"After that."

"You're my best friend?"

"In the middle Namine."

"Gee, I have to go Kairi. Don't want to be late for art." Namine dashed away from Kairi.

"Namine, you loser!" Kairi yelled.

In art class Namine had to be partnered up with Roxas again.

"Okay class, now music and art have to do with creativity. So with your partner, you will select a song and paint to that song. Paint whatever comes to your mind. Get with your partners to discuss."

"You can do the painting." Said Roxas to Namine.

"Why, do I have to that?"

"You're the one with the easel."

"True, hey how did you know?"

"Well you do have one right, since you're an artist and all?"

"Yeah." Namine eyed Roxas suspiciously. "Well anyway, since I'm painting, you pick out the music." Namine walked off to the other side of the room.

"That was too close Roxas. She almost found out you gave her the present."

"I'm back." Said Namine.

"Huh?" Roxas snapped out of his thoughts.

"I said I'm back. Listen, I'm going to buy some paints after school, so bring the music later tonight. Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Namine walked over to the art store after school. She went over to the paint section.

"Let's see what kind of paints should I buy?" Namine spent over an hour before she found the perfect paints. She headed over to the counter to pay for them.

"Did you find everything alright?" asked the girl behind the counter.

"Yeah. Oh, do you mind answering my question?"

"Sure."

Namine felt a little uneasy. "Did anyone with blonde hair come into the store and buy an easel and canvas?"

"Yeah, someone did." Namine started to breathe faster over anxiety.

"Really? Who?"

"A boy named Roxie? No, it was, it was…Roxas!" the counter girl looked triumphant, while Namine looked like she was going to be sick. She quickly paid for the supplies and ran back to the school. She didn't stop until she reached her dorm and slammed the door.

"I don't believe this! There's no way he's BHK. This is some sick joke to him." There was a knock on the door that interrupted Namine's thought. She looked through the peephole and saw Roxas. She opened the door.

"Hey Namine. Here's the CD. What's with you?"

"What did you get me for my birthday?"

"Not that again. I didn't get you anything."

"Don't lie!" Namine sounded furious.

"Oh, so you found out. Well, so what?"

"Why did you put BHK on the package?" Namine's face was now red with anger.

"I heard you and Kairi talking about him a couple of times and he sounded important to you, so I thought-"

"So you thought you'd make some sick joke about it? Well I'm not laughing. Don't ever joke about him that way. You're nothing but an insensitive jerk! I can see why your parents don't care for you! Just leave!" Namine slammed the door. She fell on the ground and started to cry. Roxas stared at the door while absorbing the words he just heard. He left.

Namine finally got up and went to her bed. She laid down on it while looking at the ceiling. She took out her marble.

"Maybe he isn't real." She stared at it some more.

"_I can see why your parents don't care for you!"_

"Did I really say that? I'm so awful." Namine turned to her side. "I should go and apologize but after what I just did, he would never except it."

"Namine!" Kairi had just come in and Namine quickly wiped the tears off. "Hey, Roxas told me to give you this." She handed Namine the CD Roxas was going to give to her. "I'm going to get some dinner. Want anything?"

"No, I'm going to finish up my homework."

"Kay. See you later." Namine stared at the CD. She decided to go and apologize to him. She headed over to the boys' dorm, but couldn't find Roxas.

"Where the flip is he?" finally Namine gave up and went back. On her way she saw a fountain. "I could really use a wish come true." She pulled out a 5-munny coin. She made a wish and threw the coin, but instead of it going into the fountain, someone caught it.

"Hey!" Namine looked over and saw Roxas. "Oh, um, I was, uh, looking for you."

"Were you now?" there was an edge to his voice.

"Look about before, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Of course you didn't." now he was mocking her.

"Look when someone apologizes, you can at least be nice about it!" Namine began feeling angry again.

"I'll forgive you." Namine's face looked hopeful. "On one condition. Tell me who is BHK." He looked over at Namine.

"I can't do that." Roxas started to walk away. " Wait! At least let me say why." He stopped and turned around. "I can't do that because… I don't really know who he is. I get dreams about him every now and then. He's always right there. He's like my best friend and I hoped I'd find him here. Now, I don't know if he's even real anymore."

"Is any of this for real or not?"

"Huh?" Namine looked up at Roxas.

"You could be dreaming this you know."

"But I'm not. You're here and right in front of me and-"

"But am I real?" he looked over at a confused Namine. "Even if you can see me, it doesn't mean I'm real. I could be a hallucination. Just because you can't see him doesn't mean he's not real."

"Roxas, I really am sorry." Namine felt like she was going to cry again until Roxas hit her. "What was that?"

"If you're really sorry, put some use in that easel and do the assignment."

Namine smiled at Roxas.

"Okay, I will!"

* * *

Hey everyone! Wow! the 10th chapter already. Thanks for all the reviews. The more you review the moreI update. Just a little reminder for all of you who can't wait for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. 


	11. Movies and Meetings

Chapter 11 

Namine walked back to her dorms. When she got there she saw Kairi on the bed.

"Where'd you go Namine?" asked Kairi.

"Needed some fresh air." Namine lied.

"Did you finish your homework?" Namine shook her head.

"I have art to do still. You mind if I put some music on?"

"If it's Roxas's music then its probably gonna be rock. Turn it down, I'm going to bed."

"Night." Namine put the CD in the CD player. She also thought it was gonna be loud, hard rock music. To her surprise she heard orchestrated music. "Guys listen to this music?" Namine pulled out her supplies and began painting to the song Simple and Clean-Orchestra version.

The next day Namine went to school with the painting in hand. She was heading towards study hall until Seifer intervened.

"Watcha got there Namine?"

"None of your business!" Namine tried to get around but couldn't.

"Let me see it." Before Namine could say no, Seifer took the painting.

"Shooting stars on Destiny Islands huh?"

"Yes, now if you don't- wait, you know about Destiny Islands?"

"Used to live there myself." Seifer handed Namine the painting. "See ya around!" Namine watched Seifer walk off.

"Could he be…ahh! I'm gonna be late!" Namine rushed to study hall and sat by Kairi.

"You just made it." Said Kairi.

"Where's Sora?"

"Over there." Kairi pointed to the brunette who was goofing off.

"That's Sora for you. Too bad naïve Kairi hasn't asked him out."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding!"

"Oh by the way, did you find BHK?"

"No luck. But I found a candidate." Said Namine.

"Who? Do I know him?"

"I think its Seifer."

"WHAT!" everyone turned around to stare at Kairi.

"Keep it down Kairi!"

"Sorry, but why Seifer?

"Well we met during the break and he took my painting. He knew it was ofDestiny Islands. He said he lived there. Plus he's got blonde hair. And my dream said BHK had an R in the name, or something like that."

"I don't know. Didn't you turn him down before?"

"That's why this is going to be hard. You'll help, right Kairi?" pleaded Namine.

"I guess. What should I do?"

"I'm gonna ask him out and if he says yes, I need you and Sora to double with us."

"I'll do anything but that."

"Please! It'd be so awkward with just the two of us. And if he is BHK, then it'll just make me more nervous."

"Fine, but you owe me!" said Kairi.

* * *

"Mission accomplished?" asked Fuu.

"Of course it is, Y'know!" said Rai.

"As long as Namine thinks I'm that BHK guy, she'll beg to go out with me." Seifer laughed to himself. "This plan is brilliant."

* * *

After school Namine headed over to the dorms to find Seifer. She found his room easily. Namine knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Seifer came out. " Well look who it is."

"Um, Seifer, I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie with me this weekend?"

'Just as planned.' Seifer thought to himself.

"I don't know, you turned me down last time…But, since you're so cute, I'll forgive you."

"Great!" Namine left and headed back to her room to inform Kairi.

"Kairi, it's set!"

"Great I got Sora to come too."

"How?"

"It's Sora, you can bribe him with almost anything." Both girls laughed. "Did you tell Roxas yet?" asked Kairi.

"Why would I do that?"

"You guys are being much nicer to each other. Plus he hates Seifer."

"That's his own problem. I could care less. I'm taking a shower." Namine headed to the bathroom.

"And you call me naïve." Said Kairi to herself.

The weekend came pretty quickly and Namine and Kairi were waiting outside the theatre for the boys.

"Oh, there they are." Kairi pointed to Sora accompanied by an annoyed Seifer. "I'm guessing you didn't tell Seifer it was a double date?"

"I might've forgotten." Namine and Kairi went up to the two boys.

"We already got the tickets." Said Namine.

"Great lets go!" said Sora. Inside everyone went and bought snacks. Namine noticed Kairi was buying Sora a huge amount of Pocky.

"Guess that's what she bribed him with." Namine laughed to herself. The gang went inside the theatre and started to watch. Throughout the whole movie Namine noticed Seifer kept trying to make a move on her. When he was about to succeed Namine got up.

"Bathroom break!" she said this rather loudly. Namine ran off to the bathroom.

"Get a hold of yourself Namine! Calm down!" Namine splashed some water on her face and dried it off. "Okay, lets try that again." Namine walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as she got out she bumped into someone and fell down.

"Sorry." The stranger held out a hand.

"Thank you." Namine took the hand and saw it was Roxas.

"Namine, what are you doing here?" Namine started to look panicked.

"She's with me." And out of nowhere came Seifer, this time successfully, putting his arm around Namine.

* * *

Sorry this was such a short chapter. I'm also sorry that I won't be able to update fast because my parents say I've been on the computer too much. Hope you enjoyed and please review! 


	12. The Next BHK

Chapter 12 

"So what are you doing here Namine?" asked Roxas. This was a very awkward moment for Namine.

"Well, you see, it's like, I'm here cuz-"

"You don't have to explain to this chicken wuss that we're on a _date_." Said Seifer.

"Well have fun then." Roxas then left. He looked annoyed.

"Roxas wait!" it was too late. He left. "Seifer why'd you go anddo that?"

"Who cares about him! You're with me!"

"Not anymore!" Namine went into the theatre and grabbed Kairi. "We're going!"

"I didn't finish my Pocky!" complained Sora.

"Sora, I don't think that's important." said Kairi.

"Yes it is." he argued.

"Sora!" said both girls.

"Okay, okay."

"Why are we leaving Namine?" asked Kairi as she followed a rampaging Namine backto school.

"I ran into Roxas."

"That can't be good."

"Yeah,then stupid Seifer had to go and get full of himself."

"This is what happens when you don't listen to me."

"Shut up!"

"Why are you so mad?"

"Because now Roxas is going to be all mad with me. And you know how I get when people are mad at me."

"What happened to, I didn't care."

"You're not helping! And that's not the point."

"Guess Seifer is off the BHK candidate list?"

"Gee, you think?"

* * *

Monday came much to Namine's demise.

"Kairi what am I going to do?"

"You still worried about Roxas."

"No, I'm just panicking for no reason."

"When did you get so sarcastic?" Namine glared at Kairi. "Right, not the point."

"Oh no!"

"What now?"

"What if Roxas tells Hayner. Then Roxas _and_ Hayner will be mad at me. Olette's their friend so she'll be mad too. Selphie is good friends with-" Kairi thumped her friend on the head.

"Get a hold of yourself."

"Thanks."

"Relax. Worry when the time comes."

"Easy for you to say. There's not going to be people hating you any time soon."

"I'll see you in study hall, kay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Namine parted ways with Kairi and turned when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that!"

"No it's probably my fault. I have a tendency to bump into people." Namine got up and looked to see whom she bumped into. It was a boy with blonde hair. "Are you new?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Ryosuke."

"Hello." Said Namine. "Do you like it here so far?"

"I can get used to it. Though I'd rather be back at Destiny Islands."

"You lived there?"

"Yeah, for a bit then I came here. I just transferred to this part of Twilight Town a week ago."

"Well, I hope you have fun. I have to get to class now." Said Namine as she left. She didn't get far when she bumped into yet another person. "Grr! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Hey Nam!" Namine looked up and saw Seifer.

"Don't call me that. I'm notyour petdog."

"Aw, come on I heard you and Seifer had a great time, Y'know." Said Rai.

"Fun." Said Fuu.

"Don't go spreading rumors." Said Namine as she got up.

"When's our next date?"

"Like I'd ever go on another date with you!" said Namine as she left.

"Where do you think you're going?" yelled Seifer.

Namine stopped and turned around to face Seifer. "You shouldn't talk. It makes you sound stupid." She then left.

Namine finally managed to get to her class without bumping into another person.

"Okay, Hayner and Roxas have this class together. No big deal. Aw, who am I kidding, it's a very big deal."

"Hey Namine, can I copy your homework? Please?" said Hayner walking up to Namine.

"You're talking to me?"

"Well, duh!"

"He didn't tell him!" Namine rejoiced in her head.

"Earth to Namine!"

"Too late, class is starting." Namine went to her seat. During the whole lesson Namine kept trying to steal glances at Roxas, wondering why he hadn't told Hayner.

"This is crazy! I'll just ask him." Namine wrote a note and carefully gave it to Roxas. Roxas took it unwillingly and opened it.

"Why didn't you tell Hayner?" Roxas wrote back and gave it to Namine.

"It's none of my business why you were with Seifer. Hayner doesn't need to know." Namine smiled and wrote back

"You mad?" Roxas blushed as he read the note.

"Why would you care?"

"Of course I care!" Namine replied.

Roxas blushed again as he read it. "Never mind. I'm not mad."

"That's good." Roxas blushed and stuffed the note into his pocket.

After class Namine went over to Study Hall.

"It's you." Namine turned around and saw the blonde she ran into earlier.

"You're in this class?" asked Namine.

"Yeah." Namine and Ryosuke walked in. Namine headed over to Kairi.

"Who was that Namine?" asked Kairi

"New kid. His name's Ryosuke."

"Hmm, starts with an R."

"Yeah."

"Has blonde hair."

"Yeah."

"Did he ever live at Destiny Islands?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, seriously! You dolt!"

"What?"

"Hello, he could be BHK!"

"You're right!"

"My gosh Namine. Anyway you should ask him out."

"After the whole thing with Seifer, forget it."

"Fine, I'll ask him for you."

"Kairi, no wait!" it was too late Kairi was already at his desk.

"Just great!" thought Namine.


	13. Unlucky Kiss

Chapter 13 

Namine had no choice but to watch from the sidelines as her friend tried to get her a date. In mere moments, Kairi came back.

"It's set! This Saturday at noon."

"What part of 'forget it' do you not understand?"

"Oh come on! Sooner or later, you would've asked him out too."

"You don't go and get a guys hopes up by asking him out on his very first day of school! The worst part is Sora and Roxas were right there!"

"Namine relax, I know what I'm doing. Just listen to me and I'll guide you to BHK!"

"That, or total humiliation." The bell rang before Kairi could reply. Namine got up and headed over to art.

"Hey." Namine jumped to the voice.

"Don't sneak up on me!" she said to Roxas.

"So Kairi got you a date with Ryosuke?"

"Yeah, much to my displeasure. Why do you care? Jealous?"

"N-no!" Roxas showed signs of blushing.

"You're stuttering!" Namine said rather proudly.

"Whatever." Roxas left. To Namine's surprise, he headed somewhere else besides art.

"Where's he going?" curious, Namine followed him. She silently and carefully followed him up about 4 flights of stairs. "I don't understand why they won't hold PE inside?" Finally Roxas stopped and opened the door. "Hey is that the door to the roof?" Namine followed Roxas out onto the roof. She crept up behind him and whispered a small 'boo' in his ear.

"Ah!" Roxas jumped around. "Oh, it's just you. Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"_You're_ asking me this?" Namine walked up to the side of the roof. "So this is where you are when you're late for class."

"Most of the time." Roxas didn't bother to say anything else.

"Well this is boring! I'm going to class." Namine headed over to the door.

"When you go on your date, be careful."

"Huh?" Namine turned around but saw Roxas was already past her and going to class. "If he's jealous just go out and say it!" Namine complained in her head.

It was Friday night when the girls came over to help Namine pick something to wear for her date the next day.

"How about this Namine?" Olette held up a pink tank top with a denim skirt.

"I don't wear skirts." Said Namine in disgust.

"This is perfect for you!" Selphie stuffed a blue tube top with a white mini skirt into Namine's hand.

Namine dropped it immediately. "This makes me look like a sleaze! No way!"

"Well what do you want? You've rejected every outfit we showed you." Said Olette.

"I don't like dressing up fancy. Give me a T-shirt and jeans and I'm fine."

"There's gotta be something in this pile for you." said Kairi as she sorted out some clothes. "Ooh, how about this." She held up a white tee with an upside-down looking heart on it (think of the nobody symbol) and a light blue denim jeans.

"The shirts a little too long." Said Selphie.

"So tie it up to the side. It'll give it some style." Said Kairi

"I guess that's fine." Agreed Namine.

* * *

The next day Namine dressed up in her outfit and went to the park to meet up with Ryosuke. He was already there when she got there. 

"Sorry, did I take long?"

"Nope, just on time! Where do you want to go today?"

"Hmm, lets go to the shopping district. It's the only place of Twilight Town I've visited."

"Okay." Ryosuke and Namine headed over to the shopping district. They headed over to a small cafe first. "So who exactly asked me out that day?" asked Ryosuke.

"My friend Kairi. Sorry if she was a little forceful."

"No biggie. Got any other friends?"

"Yeah, there's Selphie, Olette, Sora, Hayner, and Riku."

"What about the other guy?"

"What, you mean Roxas? Him, my friend? No way! We're more like a cat and dog." Ryosuke laughed which made Namine laugh too. "So what about you?"

"Not much to say." Namine and Ryosuke headed over to the CD store next to listen to some music.

"Hey you ever heard of Simple and Clean?" asked Namine.

"No, why?"

"It was on one of Roxas's CD. It sounded pretty. I wonder where he got it?"

"I see." After that both went to get some lunch.

"This place good?" asked Ryosuke.

"Yeah, I went here with Roxas and everyone to have some pizza."

"Must've been fun." After eating Namine decided to show Ryosuke the kimono store.

"So what exactly is this place?" asked Ryosuke.

"It's a really neat place. They sell kimono's here. I had to get one when I went to a festival here. Olette made us pair up. I got-"

"Let me guess, Roxas?"

"Yeah." Namine blushed slightly. She then led Ryosuke to the art store.

"You like to draw?"

"Like? I love it. All my friends know that. In fact I got an easel from one of my friends."

"Really, who."

"Uh, no one."

"Come on tell me." Ryosuke started to bother Namine about it.

"Okay, okay. I got it from Roxas."

"Oh. Hey Namine have you notice that this whole date you've been talking about Roxas."

"Um, hey why don't you go and get us some ice cream." Namine pointed to a small ice cream stand. She was relieved to get Ryosuke to stop talking about Roxas.

"Okay." Ryosuke headed over to the stand.

"Urgh! Stupid Roxas get out of my head. The one time I'm having fun with a cute boy and stupid Roxas is ruining it!" Namine started to pace around while waiting for Ryosuke.

"Watch out!" Namine turned around to find a blonde crashing into her.

"Get off me!" Namine pushed him off her. "You!" Namine screamed at Roxas.

"I said watch out. Here, let me help you." Roxas held out his hand and Namine grabbed it. As she got up she lost her footing and slipped on the skateboard Roxas was riding on. In mere moments Namine found herself lip to lip with Roxas.

"Namine?" Namine pushed Roxas off and saw Ryosuke staring at her wide eye. "Well I have to go now. So here." he handed Namine and Roxas the ice cream cones.

"Wait!" Namine stopped midway chasing Ryosuke and turned around abruptly. "You!"

"Gee, it's getting late gotta go!" Roxas hopped on his skateboard and made a mad dash for it. "He's going to pay!" screamed Namine at the top of her lungs.

When Monday came around Roxas half-expected for Namine to scream at him, while the other half thought she was going to rip his head off. Instead she bypassed him several times without saying a word to him.

"What's going on? Oh well. At least I get to keep my head." Roxas's happiness died when he got a note from Namine.

"Meet me on the roof during lunch. I assure you bad things will happen if you don't show up." Roxas crumpled the note and threw it away. Lunch came quickly and Roxas headed over to the roof. There he found Namine leaning against the edge of the roof.

"You wanted to talk." Said Roxas surprising Namine.

"You jerk! How dare you stalk me!"

"Stalk you, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah, you just happened to be there on your skateboard, in the same place I was."

"Look, that was an accident."

"Accident? Don't get me started. So you accidentally took my first kiss? You accidentally ruined my date?"

"Well I- wait that was your first kiss? Where have you been?"

"You're such a pervert! Just admit you were jealous!"

"Me? The day I become jealous over you will be the day Sora can explain physics to me!"

"Why do I try?" Namine stormed off and decided to head to class 10 minutes early.

"Namine you have a sec?" Namine turned to see Ryosuke.

"Sure. Look Ryosuke that kiss was a total accident!"

"Don't worry I totally understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah it's obvious. Roxas broke up with you, so you went out with me to get back at him. It's cool."

"Wait, what? If anyone dumped anybody it'd be me who dumped Roxas. What am I saying? We weren't going out!"

"You don't need to be embarrassed. So we're just friends. No biggie. See you around Namine." Ryosuke left an opened mouth Namine standing there.

"He said that?" Kairi laughed uncontrollably in study hall.

"Shut up! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, but if you were in my position listening to this, you'd be laughing too."

"Fine, the next time you go on a date, I'll send Sora on a skateboard to crash into you and then kiss you!" Kairi quieted down immediately.

"So now what?"

"Now, I'm never going to talk to Roxas ever again and I doubt I'll ever find BHK with all my luck."

"Namine, you give up too easily."

"I wouldn't be talking." Namine didn't talk to anybody else because she was so angry. After school she headed straight to her dorm room.

* * *

Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm aiming for at least 100 reviews before chapter 15. Once again thank you and please review! 


	14. Holiday Fever

Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm still aiming for 100 (although it looks impossible right now). I'm counting on you guys. Also sorry it took so long for me to update. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

A crisp, frigid breeze began blowing across Twilight Town. Namine and the rest of the school were all bundled up in heavy coats. It was now Winter.

"Namine, Kairi, wait up!" Namine turned around to see Olette and Selphie chasing her.

"You walk way too fast!" said Selphie.

"At least it'll keep you warm." Commented Kairi.

"So what should we do today?" asked Olette.

"I don't know but I hope winter break comes soon." Said Namine.

"Me too." Said Kairi who was now shivering. "You think with the major temperature drop, there'd be some snow."

"Didn't you know, Twilight Town doesn't get snow." Said Olette.

"You serious?" asked Selphie. "That's too hard to believe. Back at Destiny Islands, it snowed all the time."

"Well we do get snow, but it's a really slim chance. Your odds increase if you go to the Sunset Hill."

"Didn't you say that's where the rich snobs are?" asked Namine.

"Yeah. But either way, this weather can only mean one thing. Christmas!" All 4 girls smiled at the mentioning of this word.

"That part time job I got will really help me." Said Kairi.

"How so?" asked Selphie.

"I have lots of friends this year, so I'll have to buy a lot."

"We do have a lot of presents to buy this year." Agreed Namine.

"I know let's go present shopping this weekend!" said Olette.

"Okay!" agreed Selphie.

Namine and Kairi headed back to their dorm rooms.

"I wonder what I should get Sora?" said Kairi.

"Give the guy some Pocky and he'll be happy." Said Namine.

"Do you know what you're gonna get everybody Namine?"

"Yep!"

"What are you gonna get Roxas?"

"Why would I get that date-wrecker anything?"

"Namine that was ages ago andyou're being a little harsh. So harsh you haven't even noticed that the guy's trying to be nicer to you."

"How so?" Namine had an annoyed look on her face.

"He keeps trying to apologize, but he can't even get in one word with you."

"If he hasn't said a word then it means he wasn't going to apologize. He was probably going to make fun of me."

"Seriously, why do you hate him so much?" Namine didn't say anything. "See you have no reason. You're just being plain, old, stubborn Namine."

"Look, Roxas just has this quality where he makes me tick when I see him."

"In other words you like him."

"What are you getting at."

"Hello, opposites attract."

"So I'm guessing that's why you and Sora go well together. One with brains and the other has none." Kairi threw a pillow at Namine and Namine did the same. Both girls ended up laughing on their beds.

The weekend came and the whole gang met up at the school gates.

"Everyone we're splitting up!" announced Selphie.

"Why?" asked Riku.

"Because, this way, no one will see who bought who what." Explained Olette.

"Whatever, I just wanna get this over with." Complained Hayner. Everyone agreed to split up. Namine headed over to the candy store first.

"This is the perfect place for Sora!" thought Namine. She bought him loads of candy and went to the next store. There she bought shopping certificates for Olette and Selphie. For Kairi, she bought her a charm bracelet. Hayner had gotten some type of videogame and Riku got awatch. Now came the hard part.

"Should I get Roxas something?" Namine walked into the nearest store to see if she could find anything.

After a couple of hours, everyone met at the ice cream stand.

"Everyone done?" asked Olette. Everyone nodded. "Okay, now for a treat!"

"Don't tell me ice cream!" shivered Sora.

"Stupid, it's freezing cold." Said Roxas thumping Sora on the head.

"Let's get some hot cocoa." Suggested Hayner. Olette went and ordered the drinks. After awhile everyone came and got theirs. Namine reached out her hand to get one when a hand touched it.

"Oh sorry." Said Roxas.

"No it's okay." Namine and Roxas blushed, while everyone tried to suppress their giggles.

"So what are you guys going to do for break?" asked Roxas.

"Well I'm going back to snowy Destiny Islands!" yelled Selphie, which made everyone jump. The whole thing led to a giant discussion. Namine looked over at Roxas who had a sad look on his face.

"That's right, he won't be going home." Thought Namine. Everyone decided to go back to school so they could wrap the gifts. Namine was force to go on the computer while Kairi wrapped her present. Namine checked her mail. She had gotten a forward with a message attached to it. She opened it.

"You were the first name on the forward so I decide to send it back." Namine looked at the forward. It was her poem. She had completely forgotten about it. She looked at the rest of the message.

"That's a pretty poem. Although it makes it sound like you're looking for someone." Namine was shocked someone understood the meaning of the poem. She looked at the e-mail of the sender. 'Nobody#13' is what it read. Namine sent a message back to this person.

"How'd you know?" is all she asked.


	15. An Early Christmas

Okay so I didn't get my goal, but I was real close. I'd like to thank Tailz the Great, Kitzune, Advent Griever, Queen of HeartsXx, Jaye Black, Asian-Cutie, Xinoria, and Mysterious Prophetess for always reviewing. Thanks to everyone else who i was to lazy to mention too!

* * *

Chapter 15

Namine turned her computer off when Kairi called her out. Namine walked out and saw the room covered in tape and wrapping paper with ribbons scattered here and there.

"Do you not know how to wrap properly?"

"I guess I went a little crazy."

"Well, anyway, it's your turn to leave. I might as well wrap my presents now."

"Okay, I'm going to get some dinner." Kairi left and Namine grabbed her presents.

"Let's see." Namine began wrapping the small presents first. While she was wrapping the phone rang. Namine looked at the caller id. It was Sora and Roxas's room. Namine ignored it and continued wrapping. Namine was up late wrapping her presents.

Winter break came and the students of Twilight Academy were heading home for vacation. Namine went to see Kairi, Selphie, Sora, and Riku off. Before they left, they gave each other their presents.

"Don't open it till Christmas." Said Namine.

"I'll make sure for Sora." Said Riku.

"We'll see you Namine." Said Kairi. Namine then left and headed back to the dorms to pack and see Olette and Hayner off.

"Bye Namine!" said Olette. They exchanged gifts and so did Hayner." Namine was about to head inside when she saw a familiar car. It was her mom's.

"Mom! You're here early." Said Namine.

"It's to make up for you not coming home last break. You done packing?"

"Almost. Just let me stuff a couple of things and I'll be right down." Namine headed to her room to finish. When she was done, she walked into the hall with suitcase in hand and bumped into Roxas.

"Sorry." That was all Roxas could manage to say.

"For what, ruining my life or bumping into me?" Namine saw Roxas pull back when she said this.

"Both?" Roxas got up. " Look, I'm really sorry about that whole day, but it was a long time ago and-" Namine got up.

"Fine."

"What?"

"I forgive you. Here." Namine shoved a box into Roxas's hands. Roxas then grabbed Namine's hand.

"What happened?" on Namine's hand was a bunch of Band-Aids. Namine quickly pulled back.

"Nothing. I have to go now." Roxas watched Namine left. He stared at the box.

"Hey wait!" Namine turned around. "Don't you want your gift?" Roxas quickly ran to his room and back. He then handed Namine a small box.

"Thank you." Namine smiled which for some odd reason made Roxas smile too.

Namine went to her house after she had said goodbye to Roxas.

"Ahh, it's good to be home!" said Namine falling back on her bed." Namine pulled out the small box Roxas gave her. "Wonder what he got me?"

* * *

"Argh! It's so boring and everyone left like only 5 minutes ago." Complained Roxas to himself. His attention averted over to the pile of presents he had gotten from his friends. "Maybe opening a few wouldn't be so bad. If I only hadn't promised them I'd wait till Christmas." Roxas stared at the ceiling. "But Namine never made me promise." Roxas jumped out of his bed and searched through the boxes for Namine's. "Here it is!" He pulled out a perfectly small box, with a big blue bow on it. He opened it to find a hand made scarf that was alternating in colors of navy blue and white. In the corner Namine had stitched his name in a light blue thread. Roxas smiled when he remembered seeing Namine's hand covered in Band-Aids. This explained everything. "She can't sew for crap if she had all those Band-Aids on her." Roxas laughed to himself. He picked it up and notice there was a lump hidden in the scarf.

* * *

Namine headed upstairs to her room. She began to unpack when she heard a small crackling noise come from her suitcase. She took out a walkie-talkie from her bag.

"Hello?" she said into the walkie-talkie.

"What kind of cheap person are you! Walkie-talkies are supposed to be in sets of 2!" Namine recognized that voice as Roxas's.

"I knew you would open the gift early." Namine smiled. "Seriously, guys are too predictable. Besides if you can talk to me from this distance, then I'm not cheap at all."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas said back to Namine. "How is this a gift?"

"Well it must be pretty boring at school right?" there wasn't a sound so Namine knew she was right. "Well I got you this so you can have someone to talk too."

Roxas was glad Namine couldn't see him right now, because his face was a deep red. "T-thanks." Was all he could manage.

"No prob!"

"Did you open my gift yet?" asked Roxas.

"No, but since you opened mine already, I think I will."

"I gotta go!" Roxas quickly turned his off. He was embarrassed by the fact Namine was going to open his.

"What a loser!" said Namine too herself. Namine went over to the pile of presents. She searched for Roxas's. Namine quickly found it since it was the smallest. She carefully pulled the blue ribbon on it, off. Namine opened it to find a paintbrush with a pure silver handle. On the top most part of the handle was an N for Namine. Namine smiled. She noticed there was a card in the box. She picked it up and read it.

"To the number one artist from your number one fan." Namine laughed when she read this.

"Well, I'll just have to thank my number one fan properly, won't I?" said Namine to herself.


	16. The New Plan

Chapter 16 

Namine spent most of her break locked up in her room. On Christmas morning she came out with a painting in hand. She headed downstairs.

"Watcha got there sis?" asked Demyx.

"A present." Namine replied.

"For who?"

"That's none of your business." Namine and her brother then headed downstairs.

"Good morning you two." Said their mom. "What's that Namine?"

"It's a present. Do you mind if I go to the post office to send this?"

"I don't mind, but the nearest that's open is really far away."

"That's okay." Said Namine.

"Alright you can go, but after breakfast." Namine rushed through her breakfast and went to the post office.

Namine stood in line. Finally it was her turn.

"Do you need a box for that?" asked the man working there.

"Yes. How fast can you deliver this?" asked Namine.

"If you have enough money and it's close then probably by tonight."

"I'll take that." the guy was about to take the painting.

"Wait, can I write something first?"

"You'll have to go to the back though." Namine headed over to the addressing area and wrote something on the back of the canvas. Namine got back in line and mailed the painting. When she got home they were about to open presents.

Namine had gotten a demo CD of her brother's band from her brother. Her mom gave her a new MP3 player. She had gotten clothes from Olette, candy from Selphie, pajamas from Kairi, a collage of Destiny Island pictures and items from Riku, and some paints from Sora. After presents and lunch Namine went on the computer to check her mail. She had gotten a message from Nobody#13. She opened up the mail.

"Merry Christmas UltimaAngel! (That's her e-mail address) How did I know about the message? Well, it just sounded that way to me. Why?" Namine started to reply back.

"I thought you would know about the one I was looking for. Guess not. I hope you're having a good holiday." Namine was about to write more when she accidentally hit the send button when her walkie-talkie went off. Namine went to it.

"Merry Christmas Roxas!" said Namine rather loudly.

"Hi. Same to you." Roxas replied. "Did you, uh, get my gift?"

"Yep, I loved it!" Namine felt her face get hot when she said this. "So, uh, what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know. Listen, you think 2 days before New Years, you can come back to school?"

"What's the matter? Miss me that much?"

"N-no, I mean, urgh, look, I'm asking you because I'm going to have a New Year's Party."

"At school?"

"No, that's where we're going to meet. It'll be at Sunset Hills."  
"That high maintenance place?"

"Yeah, besides, that's where I live."

"You live in richville!" Namine's head was spinning from the news.

"Don't you know, my parents own a hotel up there. Actually they own a whole chain of hotels."

"What, you never told me this!" Namine screamed into the walkie-talkie. "What hotel company?"

"Neo Hotels." Replied Roxas.

"Holy crap! That place is like freaking expensive!"

"Yeah, well anyway, I'm having my party at one of my parents hotel there and they said it'd be okay. Can you come?"

Namine never realized how little she knew about Roxas. "Yeah, I'll ask. I'll tell you my answer either tonight or tomorrow, okay? Bye." After the conversation, Namine flung herself on bed.

"Wow a party at a huge resort. I'll be able to see Kairi a lot sooner. Wait, Roxas never said anything about the others coming! Me and Roxas alone at a hotel!" Namine tried to imagine it. "No don't imagine it! You're a good girl Namine! Just call him back and ask." Namine's face went red. "Okay."

"Hello?" said Roxas's voice.

"My mom want's to know if Kairi and them will be there?" Namine lied.

"Well, duh! What'd she think?"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Said Namine nervously. "Well bye!" Namine turned the walkie-talkie off. "You totally overreacted Namine. Well anyway, I should ask mom."

That night at dinner Namine was being extremely nice to her mom.

"Alright Namine, what do you want?" asked her mom finally.

"What do you mean?" said Namine nervously.

"Even if it is Christmas, your behavior is to fishy." Her mom nailed her. "Spill it."

"Okay, here goes."

* * *

Roxas was about to head out to get some skating in before dinner. When he opened the door someone was standing outside.

"Are you Hikari Roxas?"

"Yeah."

"Delivery from Yamaki Namine." The boy handed Roxas the package and Roxas signed the form. He took the package and went inside. He saw it was from Namine. He opened it to find a painting. On the back of the canvas was a note.

"To my number one fan, from the number one artist." Roxas laughed. He examined the painting closely. It was a snowy scenery with palm trees in it. He was guessing it was Destiny Islands during the winter. In the corner of the painting Roxas could make out two small snow angels hidden well in the snow.

Flashback 

"_Roxas look it's snowing!"_

"_Lets go play outside."_

"_Okay!"_

"_Wow it's so cold."_

"_What did you expect Roxas?"_

"_Well I've never seen snow."_

"_Really? Do you know about snow angels?"_

"_Snow what?"_

"_Here, I'll show you." The small girl fell back on to the snow. "Just move your arms and legs like this." Roxas started to do the same thing the girl was doing. "That's good. Hey lets make one together!" The girl grabbed his hand and began making snow angels in the snow._

_End Flashback_

"Roxas, hello?" Roxas broke out of his thoughts and picked up the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you? Anyway, my mom said yes."

"Really, that's great."

"Did the others tell you their answer?"

"All of them can make it except Riku and Olette. They didn't tell me their answer yet."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to bed now. Night."

"Night." Roxas then turned his attention back to the painting. "Just who was that girl?"

* * *

A/N: I tried to refrain from giving them last names. Yeah, I know Hikari is cliché. Also in Japan, people say names last name, then first name. Please review! 


	17. Sweet Suites

Chapter 17 

Roxas was in front of the school gates, waiting for the arrival of his friends for the New Year's party. He stopped pacing when he saw a car arrive at the gates. He saw Namine step out of the car.

"Bye mom. Yes, I have a toothbrush with me. Love you!" Namine closed the door and headed over to where Roxas was. "Am I here early?"

"No, the others should be here any moment." Namine and Roxas stood there in silence. Namine finally broke the silence

"You know over break, a fan sent me something. I painted something to thank him. I wonder if he got it?" Namine glanced at Roxas quickly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he got it." Roxas looked at Namine and then they started laughing.

"Well aren't you two friendly?" Namine looked and saw Kairi heading over to them. Namine blushed.

"Hi Kairi." Said Roxas. "Where's the others?"

"Sora, stopped by a fast food. He should be here any moment. Riku was with him and Selphie is on a different plane so I don't know when she's coming. Where's Olette and Hayner?"

"Olette called and said she would be here with Hayner in an hour." The trio stood there for about ten minutes talking about break when Sora and Riku appeared.

"Sorry, Sora took forever to finish eating." Said Riku.

"Hey, that place has good food!" argued Sora.

"I swear, Kairi isn't going to go out with you if you have 2 stomachs." Said Riku. The remark caused Kairi and Sora to blush while the rest laughed.

"Hey! Anyone want to help me carry my luggage?" the group averted their attention over to a waving Selphie. They ran over to her.

"How much did you pack?" said Namine.

"Only the important things." Replied Selphie.

"Since when did important things take up 3 suitcases?" remarked Roxas.

"Oh, shut up and help me carry them. There's one for each boy."

"We're not your slaves!" said Riku.

"Meanie! Don't even help a girl in distress."

"Next time don't over pack!" screamed the whole group.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Everyone turned to see Hayner and Olette walking towards the group.

"What's up guys." Said Hayner. "Enough clothes there Selphie?" Selphie glared at Hayner. "Heh, heh, just kidding."

"So, Roxas what are we going to do for the party?" asked Olette.

"Ask later. Here comes our ride." Everyone turned to where Roxas was pointing. "Urgh! I told them not to do anything fancy." Because right before everyone was a black, stretch limo.

"How cool!" squealed Selphie.

"Wow, Roxas are your parents filthy rich?" asked Sora jokingly. He didn't notice the look on Roxas's face but Namine did.

"Shut up Sora and get in already!"

"Thanks." Said Roxas quietly to Namine.

"You owe me!" she stuck her tongue at him and got in with the others. Everyone played with the buttons in the limo on the way to the resort.

"Roxas, you never said what we're going to do there." Said Kairi.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" exclaimed Sora.

"We'll find something to do there. The hotel has a party going on there that we can attend."

"But, that's a party for grown-ups." Said Namine. "I think we should have it just be the 8 of us."

"Does the resort have a beach nearby?" asked Selphie. Roxas nodded. "Then we'll have an exclusive party, just for us, there."

"Can we do that?" asked Riku.

"I'm sure I can arrange that." said Roxas. "What would we do though?"

"We can play with sparklers." Suggested Namine.

"Great idea! We could also get lots of food. To bad its so cold, we could've gone swimming." Said Kairi.

"We'll plan the rest later." Said Roxas. "We're here." The limo pulled up to a huge resort. The gang got out and headed inside.

"Wow, this lobby makes me feel like a princess!" exclaimed Kairi.

"This place is so fancy, I'm scared I might breathe the wrong way." Said Olette.

"Just relax. The only one who should worry about how they act is Sora." Said Roxas. He headed over to the check in desk before Sora could get him for the remark. After a while he came back with 8 card keys.

They headed over to the girls' room first to check out the rooms. When they opened it they saw a huge suite.

"Holy crap!" said Hayner.

"I'm so glad Roxas is my friend." Said Sora breathless.

"Alright boys, stop gawking and head over to your room already." Said Kairi pushing the guys out. After they left the girls took a step back to admire the room. They then split up to look around.

"You guys check this out! They have a Jacuzzi in this room!" exclaimed Selphie.

"Wow, check out the view from this balcony!" said Namine.

"Forget the view, this bed is soo soft." Said Olette who was now jumping on the beds.

"Roxas sure is lucky to have parents like this." Said Kairi.

"Yeah." Said Namine not really meaning it. "I wonder how he got them to do this anyway?" Namine thought.

Meanwhile in the boys' room...

"Guys, they have free food in this tiny fridge." Sora was now piling stacks of food in his arms.

"Um, Sora, that's not free." Riku laughed.

"Don't worry about it." Said Roxas. "Have all you want." Sora smiled and started to engulf all the food.

"Great, now he's never going to sleep." Complained Hayner. "Oh, so are we going to go through with the plan for the New Year's Party?"

"I guess. We'll talk with the girls about it some more tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone. My cousin told me to pair Riku and Selphie. Should I? Yes i'm asking you. Also, sorry for the short chapter. Writers block. I promise the next one will be much longer then any of my other chapters.


	18. Out With A Bang

Hey everyone! I finally reached 100 reviews! I'm so happy. Like I promised this chapter is longer. I think its 4 or 5 pages longer. (On Microsoft word.) I **might** be starting another story, so if I do, sorry if I take forever to update. I have a life you know. So enjoy the chapter and please review! Chapter 18

* * *

Morning came and Namine and the gang were eating breakfast.

"So are we going with the plans?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, I guess." Replied Roxas.

"Great, cuz I have it all planned!" announced Selphie.

"What all planned?" the whole group asked.

"Okay, me, Namine and Kairi are in charge of the sparklers and mini fireworks. Riku, Hayner, and Olette are in charge of food and the location of the beach."

"What about us?"

"Well, Roxas, you already did so much, so we'll handle it. And as for Sora…just bring whatever you think could spice up the party!" Everyone agreed to Selphie's plan. They decided to go shopping for the supplies in the afternoon.

The afternoon came quickly and the gang headed to Sunset Hills' shopping district. The group split up to find the items for their party.

**Selphie's Group**

"Selphie where are we going to get the sparklers?" asked Kairi.

"Beats me."

"What?"

"Oh, relax Namine. Will just go store to store and look around. We'll find some eventually."

"That sounds like an excuse to go shopping." Namine pouted.

"So you noticed?" Kairi laughed at the angry Namine now chasing Selphie up and down the streets.

**Olette's Group**

"So where is the party going to be at?" asked Riku.

"I think it should be far from the hotel, but not too far." Suggested Olette.

"That's settled." Hayner said loudly. "Now what are we eating? I like pizza."

"Pizza is to plain. How about a barbecue? Riku you and Sora know how to do that right?"

"Yeah, that should be easy."

"What about drinks?" asked Hayner. "I like cider."

"That's not a bad idea." Said Olette. "Okay, cider it is."

**Sora and Roxas**

"Man, it's boring if I can't help out." Complained Roxas.

"You can help me figure out what to bring."

"I don't know. What's fun at parties?"

"Silly string!"

"You're kidding me."

"Party poppers!"

"Sora, are you listening to yourself?"

"Party hats are fun too."

"I give up!"

"Thanks for the advice Roxas!" Sora left a confused Roxas in the room.

* * *

After the whole day of shopping everyone went to go and get an early dinner.

"Wow, Selphie, how much fireworks did you buy? I saw like 10 bags." Said Hayner.

"It's-a-secret!"

"Did you guys pick a location?" asked Kairi.

"Yep, it's perfect!" said Olette. "Now that we finished shopping, there's not much to do."

"Yeah, you can only have elevator races for so long." Everyone stared at Sora. "What?"

"But, he's right. Roxas what is there to do here?" asked Namine.

"After dinner let's go to the Hot Springs."

"Really?" exclaimed the whole group.

"Yeah, there's one close by."

"What are we waiting for?" Sora gobbled down his food and headed outside waiting for the others.

"He's such a kid!" Namine and the others laughed.

The gang headed over to the Hot Springs. The girls were relaxing on their side, like they're supposed too, while the guys were splashing each other.

"Boys are so dumb!" said Selphie, over the boys' shouting.

"Hey guys, come check this out!" they saw Olette come their way.

"Olette, we're supposed to be relaxing right now!" complained Kairi.

"Come on already. The guys are coming too." Olette ran out.

"They're goes the fun." Selphie sank her head in the water and started to blow bubbles.

"Lets just go." All the girls got out and met up with the boys at the door. They walked outside to see what Olette wanted to show them. To everyone's surprise it was snowing.

"It hasn't snowed in such a long time!" Hayner started to gather snow to pelt Sora with.

"This is a good sign."

"How so Kairi?"

"Well Namine, fresh snow right before the New Year, that has to be a good sign."

"Yeah, I guess." Namine looked up at the night sky, now filled with what looked like stars falling on her.

Flashback 

"_R- it's snowing."_

"_Lets go play outside."_

"_Okay!" the two headed outside. "You know R-, I wonder what snow is."_

"_That's a weird question."_

"_Do you know the answer?"_

"_Yes, snowflakes are stars when they get cold and freeze."_

"_So snow is frozen stars?"_

"_You bet."_

"_How cool!"_

_End Flashback._

Namine smiled at her newest memory of BHK. "Kairi do you know what snow is?" 

"Huh? It's frozen water right?"

"Nope, it's frozen stars."

"What?" Namine then pelted her friend with a snowball. This led to a whole war with the gang.

* * *

The last day of the year came by quickly. Everyone headed over to the beach to prepare for the party. When it was 7 o'clock, the gang had everything set up. Olette poured everyone a glass of cider.

"Here's to a job well done." They all cheered.

"What should we do first?" asked Roxas.

"Fireworks!" exclaimed Selphie.

"Isn't it a little too early?" asked Riku, but it was too late. Selphie already grabbed the fireworks.

"Selphie how do you play with them?" asked Olette.

"You guys don't know?" Sora looked shocked.

"Be quiet." Said Kairi. "You just light this end and hold your hand steady. Voila you've got a lit sparkler."

"What other kinds did you get?" asked Roxas. All of a sudden multiple, small explosions could be heard and seen around them.

"Oops." Said Sora. He had set off the firecrackers. Everyone got angry then laughed. They did this for a long time. After awhile, it was 30 minutes till midnight. The gang was lying in the sand from exhaustion because Sora kept chasing them with silly string.

"So what's everyone's new year's resolution?" asked Sora. "Mine is to not be late to class."

"Mine is too get good grades." Said Kairi.

"Really? I thought it would be to tell Sora you like him." Teased Selphie. "Well anyway, I want to have a solid relationship with someone this year."

"That doesn't sound bad." Said Olette. "What do you want Riku?"

"I want to not have to be Sora's caretaker anymore." Everyone laughed except Sora.

"As for me, I want to be this year's MVP at school." Said Hayner.

"I want to learn some new skateboarding tricks." Said Roxas.

"What about you Namine?" asked Kairi.

Namine knew what she wanted. She wanted to find BHK. "I want to get better at painting."

"That's so like you. Oh, guys only 2 minutes left. Grab your poppers." Everyone did as Kairi said. They looked at Riku's watch attentively for the countdown. "Here goes."

The whole group counted down. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Years!" the shouts were accompanied by 8 poppers popping out confetti and streamers. The New Year was upon them.

After hanging out at the beach everyone decided to head back.

"I'm tired!" said Sora.

"Me too." Agreed Kairi. Sora and Kairi headed back to the hotel.

"I still want to party." Complained Hayner. "I know lets go to the hotel party." Hayner managed to persuade Olette, Riku, and Selphie to join him.

"Roxas, you and Namine can clean up the beach." Said Selphie when she was far away from the two.

"Just great." Though Namine. She and Roxas stayed behind to clean up the party. Out of nowhere Roxas started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Namine.

"It's just, I would've never guessed I'd be spending New Year's with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Namine was waiting for an answer.

"Well think about it. You and me weren't exactly friendly when we met." Namine laughed.

"Yeah you're right. If someone told me I'd be on a beach with you on New Years, I would have thought they were on crack."

"Who would have guessed?" said Roxas.

"But, you know, I'm glad." Roxas looked over at Namine who was now smiling.

"Yeah, me too."


	19. Cupid Strikes

Chapter 19 

Winter break was over and the gang was back at school. Namine changed from her PE clothes to normal clothes and headed over to the cafeteria. She grabbed her food and headed over to her and her friends' usual table. When she got there she saw Selphie giggling like crazy.

"What's so funny Selphie?" asked Namine.

"You'll never believe it." Namine, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas listened attentively. "Hayner and Olette are going out!"

"What!" exclaimed the whole group.

"Yeah, I was following them to my next class. They didn't see me, but I saw them. They were holding hands and everything!"

"No way." Said Sora.

"Hey guys." Said Olette from behind them. The whole group smiled at her. "What's with the faces?"

"That's cuz we know." Said Kairi slyly.

"Know what?" asked Olette as she sat down.

"You and Hayner are going out!" blurted Sora.

"What! How did you- Selphie!" Olette looked like she was going to strangle Selphie.

"It was an accident. If you don't want people to find out, then I suggest not holding hands in public." Olette blushed.

"So how did it happened?" asked Namine.

"Well, it happened during the New Year's party. We were just dancing and we sorta kissed." Selphie squealed, which made Olette's face bright red.

"Also you know what else-" Selphie drifted off.

"What Selphie?" asked Sora.

"It's obvious." Kairi pointed to a boy with blonde, spiky hair.

"Who's that?" asked Namine.

"That's Tidus." Said Olette. " He's new, and I think Selphie has a major crush on him."

"I do not!" argued Selphie.

"Selphie, you were practically drooling all over him in science." Selphie blushed.

"Yeah well, here comes Hayner." Olette quickly regretted making fun of Selphie, because now Selphie was making fun of Hayner.

"Alright, stop being so immature!" said Kairi. "Girls, I say lets ditch the boys." Hayner looked disappointed when Olette agreed. They all left and headed over to some cherry blossom trees to enjoy the rest of the lunchtime.

"What's up Kairi?" asked Namine.

"Well, I couldn't say it with all the boys there." All girls came in closer. "The thing is, in one week is Valentine's Day. I want to do something special with Sora."

"Alright! Kairi is growing up." Selphie pretended to wipe a tear.

"Selphie, how can you be so insensitive?"

"It's the truth." Said Selphie. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. It's Sora after all." The girls giggled. "What are you doing Olette."

"Hmm? I don't know. Hayner and me just started dating, so I don't know if we're going to do anything. Even if we were, I wouldn't have a clue."

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" said Selphie triumphantly. "I'm going to ask Tidus out. And since it's me, he can't refuse. That just about covers the whole group for Valentine's Day plans. Except Riku, Roxas and Namine."

"Riku isn't into that kind of stuff." Said Namine. "Besides I'm through with guys."

"How can you say that?" asked Selphie. "I would die if guys weren't around."

"She's right you know." The girls turned around to see an older student with short black hair.

"Hey Yuffie." Said Olette.

"You know her?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, she's a third year, which means she can help us."

"We're having boy troubles I see." Said Yuffie with a huge grin on her face. "Well as your sempai, I'll help."

"Thanks." Said Olette.

"Kay, here's the thing, Valentine's Day is the biggest event here at school. You better get a hold of your guy before someone else gets him first." All girls nodded, except Namine. "Now for a date, you should go to that new amusement park that opened up."

"That doesn't sound romantic at all." Pouted Selphie.

"Ah, my young, naïve friend. There's always a silver lining. The new amusement park has the best tunnel of love in all of Twilight Town. Not to mention the huge Ferris wheel, if you catch my drift. As for the rest, I'll leave it to you guys so you can get first hand experience." Yuffie left but said something before she was out of sight. "don't be surprised if you see me there."

"Is it me, or is she trying to play cupid." Said Namine.

"That was brilliant!" Said Selphie ignoring what Namine said. "She's going to be my role model. Guys lets make it a group date!"

"Alright." Said Olette.

"It's only an official group date if Namine goes." Said Kairi.

"Oh no, you're not dragging me into this."

* * *

It was Saturday morning, Valentine's Day. Sora, Tidus, Hayner, and Roxas were waiting at the new amusement park.

"Why am I here?" asked Roxas.

"Kairi said one of their friends needed a date. Naturally we picked you."

"Hello, Riku was free."

"Riku doesn't like these kind of things." Said Hayner. "Hey look, there they are." He pointed over to a group of girls trying to pull a girl to the gates.

"Sora, you idiot! You never said it would be Namine!" said Roxas.

"Oops. Guess I forgot. Oh come on. You guys look cute together."

"Yeah right. This has got to be the worst day ever." Complained Roxas.

* * *

A/N: In Japan, high school is only three years long, so Yuffie is in her last year of school. Sempai refers to an upper classman. Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Please review! 


	20. His Promise

**A/N: hey everyone! Okay, first, thanks for all the reviews. This will be my last update in a while. Don't blame me. Blame the retarded finals at my school. I'm just as mad as you guys probably are. Don't know when the next update will be. Please enjoy andreview!**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Alright! Everyone is here and present!" exclaimed Selphie. "Kay, so lets split up and meet here in 3 hours?"

"Fine with me." Agreed Olette. The couples separated and went their own ways.

"So how did you get dragged into this?" Roxas asked Namine.

"They made a jump on me and dragged me here. The way they were doing it, made it look like they were trying to kidnap me. How about you?"

"Sora said they needed an extra to go with them. And of course he threatened to break my skateboard in half." Namine laughed.

"Well might as have some fun while we're here." Namine and Roxas got in line for a roller coaster. After a while it was finally their turn. "On second thought, Roxas, you go ahead, I'll stay behind."

"What, oh come on. It'll be fun." Namine had no choice. After a long 50 second ride for Namine, she got off and made a dash for the nearest trash can.

"You should've told me you get motion sickness."

"It's not just that. I have a thing for heights." Roxas gave her a soda to calm her stomach. "Thanks." She drank it and then they headed over to some other, much slower, rides. After a while Roxas got hungry.

"Let's get something to eat." Said Roxas.

"Shouldn't we get the others?"

"They'll be fine. This place looks good." Roxas led Namine over to a small outdoor café.

"Welcome, how may I serve you?" asked the waitress as they sat down.

"I'll have a small salad." Said Namine.

"You sure?" asked Roxas. Namine nodded. "I'll have a burger with a side of fries."

"Anything to drink?"

"Two lemonades." Said Roxas. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah." Said Namine. After a while their food came.

"So, done any new paintings?" asked Roxas.

Namine put down her lemonade glass. "No. I just haven't found the right inspiration yet."

"You'll find some eventually."

"I guess. I'm full."

"You sure eat a lot." Roxas said sarcastically. "Oh, well I'm done too. Excuse me, can we get a check?"

"Didn't you see the sign? Today all couples get a free meal."

"Oh, okay then." Roxas and Namine left without paying.

"Roxas, we're not a couple! We should have paid."

"Pretending doesn't matter. It's kind of fun being a couple with you." Roxas smiled which meant he was joking. Still, it made Namine blushed. "Although, if I knew the meal would be free, I would've ordered more."

"I see Sora isn't the only pig around here." Namine and Roxas then headed over to the meeting place where they saw the others already there.

"Hey you two. Have fun?" asked Kairi.

"We going home now?" asked Roxas.

"No!" shouted Selphie. "We're going on that." Selphie pointed to a heart-shaped door, which the group knew led to the tunnel of love. Many of them blushed. "Come on it'll be fun." Somehow Selphie, single handily, dragged them on the ride.

It was bright red when they were inside. Everyone got into a heart shaped boat and started to float off in the dark tunnel. Namine and Roxas were definitely feeling awkward. Roxas moved his hand and accidentally landed on Namine's. Namine blushed like crazy, but it was dark so Roxas couldn't see. Namine started to feel uncomfortable, so she tried to move, but ended up scooting closer to Roxas. This made him blush like crazy too. It was one awkward moment after another until Namine, to her relief, saw a small light at the end. When they got off they saw the rest of their friends blushing like crazy. The girls got together for a couple of seconds to talk.

"Wow!" Said Selphie. "Yuffie is the best!"

"I think Sora tried to kiss me." Said Kairi shyly. "It was so dark, that he ended up giving me a head butt instead. What about you Namine? Something must have happened between you and Roxas."

Namine felt her face get hot. Good thing she was an excellent liar. "We just sat there talking about the homework due in math."

"You're no fun." Pouted Selphie.

"Hey guys!" the girls turned around to see Yuffie. "Just went on the tunnel I see." The girls, excluding Namine, blushed. "I knew it. What's next?"

"How about the Ferris wheel?" suggested Olette.

"No, no, no!" save that for 7:30." Said Yuffie.

"Why?"

"Because, that's only 30 minutes before the fireworks start. If you get on the Ferris wheel at that time, the ride will stop. Which allows the couples to admire the fireworks together. And if you're lucky, you'll be at the top. You all have to go." Everyone nodded. Yuffie then left. The rest of the time the group spent the time together.

When it was ten till 7:30, the gang got in line for the Ferris wheel. When it was 7:30 they were getting on. Namine sat across from Roxas in a small compartment. The ride began to go up and up. Namine felt a little panicked but calmed down when she saw the lights of Twilight Town. After going around 3 times Namine and Roxas were at the very top when the ride jerked to a stop. This caused Namine to fling on to Roxas's lap.

"You okay?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah, sorry." Namine got up. Suddenly there were big explosions heard outside of their compartment. Out of instinct, Namine grabbed Roxas's arm and started to clutch it out of surprise. Roxas blushed a deep shade of red.

"Hey relax, it's only fireworks. It's okay. I'll protect you." Roxas felt retarded for saying that last thing, but he didn't know how much it meant to Namine.

Flashback 

"_Ahh!"_

_A boy came running in to see what the noise was about. "What is it Namine?"_

"_R-, there's a-There's a huge spider over there!"_

"_Are you serious?" the boy sighed. "You're such a baby."_

"_But it was really big!" Namine started to cry._

"_Hey, don't do that. Don't worry, I'll get it." The boy found the spider and started to smack it around with his wooden sword. "See, I got it."_

"_R-, you're so dumb." Namine started to cry again. "What if the bug guts splattered on me? I'll turn into a bug!"_

"_No you won't." Namine started to calm down._

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because I'll protect you."_

End Flashback 

"You promise?"

"What?" asked Roxas.

"You promise," Namine hesitated. "You promise to protect me?"

Roxas looked taken aback. "Yeah, I promise." Namine slowly opened her eyes to see Roxas smiling at her. She averted her attention to the window. Outside, there was countless fireworks going off. Namine still hung on to Roxas's hand, without knowing, as she watched the fireworks with him. Finally the big finale came. There were multiple explosions happening at once. It all ended with a giant explosion forming into a heart, which eventually faded away into the darkness.


	21. White Ribbons

**A/N: this is a chapter about White Day. In Japan, Valentine's Day is meant for girls to give chocolate to coworkers, friends, and or to boys they like. On white day, guys return the favor. They usually give stuff that is white. Traditionally, you're supposed to give white chocolate or marshmallows. But now, people give more then that.**

* * *

Chapter 21

"Namine, do you think Sora's going to remember about White Day?"

"How am I supposed to know." Kairi looked over at her friend.

"What are you painting?"

"The fireworks from Valentine's Day."

"You still painting that? It's been like weeks since that day."

"I want to get it just right."

"Why? Did something happen between you and Roxas?" Namine blushed as she remembered that day. She quickly snapped back to reality.

"Why is it that you always assume things like that?"

"But you two-"

"Let me guess, we look soo cute together." Interrupted Namine.

"See, even you think so." said Kairi. "I mean it's not like you'll get a boyfriend anytime soon. You should go for Roxas." Namine glared at Kairi. "Relax, I was kidding. Besides, you're waiting for BHK."

"Kairi I'm really tired of all this love crap. So just stop talking about it."

"Fine, I'll just go talk about it with Selphie and Olette." Kairi left.

Namine returned back to her painting.

* * *

It had been weeks since Valentine's Day. White day was nearing and it was the boy's turn to give the gifts.

"Hmm, what do you think I should get Kairi for white day?" asked Sora.

"I don't know." Replied Roxas.

"How about white chocolate."

"Knowing you, you'll probably eat it before Kairi gets it."

"Roxas, you're going with me to get something for Kairi." Said Sora.

"Why?"

"I can't just sit here and think about it."

"You never think."

"Shut up! Come on, you can get a gift for someone too."

"Why would I do that?"

"Come on, you must have gotten chocolates from some girl right?"

Roxas thought about it.

Flashback

"Roxas wait." Roxas turned around to face Namine. "Here." she thrusted a box of chocolates into his hands.

"What are these for?"

"You're supposed to give chocolates to your friends or the person you like on Valentine's Day. Kairi and them say it's so old fashion, but I prefer sticking with tradition."

"So which am I?"

"What?"

"Am I a friend or the person you like?" Namine blushed.

"Don't get full of yourself! I just had some extra chocolate that I needed to get rid of. If you don't want it then give it back."

"No I like it. Thanks."

End Flashback.

Roxas started to blush, but remembered Sora was there. "No, I didn't get any chocolates. Even if I did, I would never tell you."

"Fine, just come with me and help me pick out a gift."

"Fine! If it'll get you to shut up."

* * *

April 14th came quickly. The girls were hanging out in front of the school gates.

"Hey everyone!" exclaimed Selphie. She came running up to them.

"What's with the bear?" asked Namine. Selphie gave the white bear she was holding a tight squeeze.

"Isn't he cute. Tidus gave it to me." Namine rolled her eyes. "Did any of you get anything?"

"Hayner got me this pearl bracelet." Olette held out her hand to show her friends.

"What about you Kairi?" asked Olette.

"Nothing. Sora probably forgot." Kairi started to pout.

"Don't feel bad. I bet Namine got nothing either." Said Selphie.

"Hey, that's not true. I got tons of white gifts."

"Where are they then?" retaliated Selphie.

"Most of the guys who gave me them were jerks. I chucked the gift right back at their faces. The others I rejected."

"That's so mean." Said Olette.

"Who knew people had crushes on Namine." Said Kairi.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Kairi had a smile on her face. "Let's just go back to our dorms." Namine unwillingly followed her friend back. When they got to their dorm room, the girls saw a person with a bouquet of white roses.

"Are you Kairi?" asked the guy.

"Yeah."

" Someone sent these for you." He handed the bouquet over to her

"Ooh, someone must really like you Kairi." Exclaimed Selphie.

"Is there a card? Asked Olette.

"Yeah." Kairi took the card and read it. She then smiled a huge grin. "Sora didn't forget!"

"No way. That's from Sora?" said Namine. "He must've had help."

"Who cares." Said Kairi. "Oh he's so sweet."

"Kairi you should really put those in a vase." Suggested Olette.

"Ooh, I have one." Exclaimed Selphie. The girls weren't even going to bother to ask why. Everyone, except Namine, headed over to Selphie's room.

Namine went inside her room and turned her computer. She went and checked her mail. She had gotten another message from Nobody#13.

"Hey, there. Been awhile since we talked. White day is coming up and I have no idea what to get for this one girl. You're a girl, so help!"

Namine laughed. She replied back.

"Even if I'm a girl, I can't help. I'm bad at that romance stuff. Besides, I'm too traditional. I like things simple but I can also be pretty picky. Sorry I can't help much."

Namine sent the letter. After she decided to go for a walk. She headed over to the park and sat on the swings. After sitting for a while she got up to leave, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Aren't you a little old to be on the swings?"

"Shut up Roxas." Roxas went over and sat on the swing next to her.

"Did Kairi get the roses?"

"So you're the one that helped Sora."

"Well duh! There's no way Sora could've thought of that." Namine laughed.

"Yeah it's true. So did you give anyone a gift today."

"I want too, but I don't know if she'll take it."

"I'm sure she will. You're nice when you have to be."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding." Namine looked up at the sky. "You know I just don't agree with Valentine's and White day."

"Why is that?"

"Everyone acts all fake. They act all mushy-gushy and it makes me want to barf. It's not like I'm saying bad things about my friends. I just hate it."

"Sorry if I make you barf then."

"What?"

"I had a gift for you, but since you're going to barf, I just won't give it to you."

"Let me see it."

Roxas took out a small white box. "No way." He got up and Namine started to chase him. She chased him all around the park. When she was about to catch him, she tripped and ran into him. This caused her to land on top of him in the grass.

"Man, are you desperate." Namine blushed for many reasons.

"Shut up!" she quickly got up and left, but Roxas grabbed her arm.

"I'm just kidding! Here." he gave her the box. Namine took it and opened it. Inside were two white ribbons. She was speechless.

"Yeah, I know it's really plain, but-"

"But nothing. I love it."

"Really? Guess you're not into that stuff Kairi and the others got."

"Like I'd ever be. This is really sweet." Namine smiled which made Roxas blush.

"Well, you did gave me some chocolate. I'm just returning the favor. Anyway, it's getting late, so bye." He turned around to leave.

"Hey Roxas." He turned around to see what Namine wanted. All of sudden she was hugging him. "Thanks."

"Um, no prob." She let go and both started to blush like crazy. "So, uh,see you at school tomorrow?" said Roxas.

"What? Oh, yeah.School. Right." They both went home with blushing cheeks and a smile on their faces.


	22. Love Lunches

**A/N: I made a mistake on the last chapter. I said white day was on April 14, when it's March 14. So sorry for the confusion. Hope you like this chapter (I also hope for no mistakes like the last one.) I also updated my profile, if you want to check. So that's it for now. Please Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**

Chapter 22

"Urgh! Why did I have to hug him?" Namine asked herself this as she walked to homeroom. "A simple handshake would have sufficed. Pull it together Namine! I mean you gave Sora a hug before. Oh, wait I had him in a headlock."

"Namine."

"Ahh!" Namine turned around to see Kairi.

"You okay? You were mumbling to yourself."

"What? Oh, I'm fine. No hugging for me."

"What?"

"Never mind." Namine calmed down. The two girls walked into their homerooms and sat by Sora and Roxas.

"Okay class." Said the teacher. "I have good news. This weekend, including Friday, we'll be going on a field trip. All first years of the school will be going. You'll need to wake up early on Friday, and make sure you pack because we'll be going for the whole weekend.

As the teacher kept explaining about the trip, Namine and the others were talking to each other.

"Did you hear that?" said Sora. "A weekend trip means staying at a hotel."

"I doubt it'll be fancy like the one Roxas arranged." Said Kairi.

Namine changed the subject. "So, what do you think we're going to do?"

"Who knows." Said Roxas.

At the end of the school day, Namine and the other girls headed over to the cafeteria.

"Remind me why we're here at school, after it's over? And what's with the grocery bags?" asked Namine.

"Namine, this trip means homemade lunches." Kairi held up the grocery bags. "We're going to make our own lunches. The school gave us permission to use the cafeteria."

" Besides, that's always been the tradition." Said Selphie.

"Selphie, we're not in elementary school."

"Also," said Olette shyly. "We can make lunches for them."

"Them who?"

"Who else? Our boyfriends." Said Kairi.

"Give me a break." The girls headed into the cafeteria and started to cook. Eventually Namine got into the spirit too.

"Namine are you making a lunch for Roxas too?" asked Olette.

"No, what makes you think that?"

"Well for one, you have enough food there for more then 2 people." Said Kairi. "Your habit is kicking in again."

"What habit?" asked Olette. Selphie piped in to answer.

"You haven't known Namine as long as us. Whenever she gets into something, she really gets into it. Take cooking for example. We had a field trip one time and Namine was so excited, that when she made her lunch, she ended up making enough for her lunch and dinner for 3."

"Shut up! You're exaggerating. It was more like 2." The girls started to laugh at Namine.

"Namine, you might as well give some of that to Roxas."

"No way! Besides, doing that will make me like you guys. I don't want it to seem like we're going out. I'd be just like you guys acting all lovey-dovey with your boyfriends. It seems all you ever talk about is your boyfriends."

"Jealous?" taunted Selphie.

"As if! Forget this! I'm done with making my lunch so see ya!"

Friday morning came and Namine was on the bus saving a seat for Kairi. After a few minutes, Kairi got on the bus.

"Kairi over here." Kairi walked up to her friend.

"Sorry, I'm sitting by Sora." Kairi headed over to Sora. After, Namine saw Selphie getting on.

"Selphie, over here."

"Sorry, Namine, but I'm sitting by Tidus." Namine pouted but then saw Olette get on.

"Hey Olette. You can sit by me."

"Namine, sorry, but-"

"Let me guess, you're going to sit by Hayner?"

"How'd you know?"

"I just did." Olette headed to the back like the others. "Just great." Namine looked out of her window, since there was no one sitting next to her to talk to.

"Can I sit here?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Said Namine not looking at the person sitting down.

"You seem mad."

"What's it to ya?" Namine kept her eyes on the window.

"Watch that temper. No one likes girls that throw hissy fits."

Namine now jerked around. "Why don't you say that to my face!" she then stopped seeing who it was. "Roxas you jerk!"

"What, you couldn't tell it was me?"

"I was busy."

"How can you be busy? Oh, I get it. You got ditched by your friends, so now you're taking it on me."

"Shut up." Namine turned her attention back to the window.

"Sorry." Namine didn't move. All Roxas could see was the back of her head. Namine had her hair in a braid and had it tied with a ribbon. "Hey, you're wearing them!" Namine turned around at this remark.

"What? Oh these?" Namine held up one of her white ribbons. "Well you gave them to me, so what was I supposed to do with them?"

"They look good on you." Roxas smiled which caused Namine to blush. "What, not use to compliments?"

"You just had to ruin it." Namine jokingly punched Roxas on the arm.

"Sorry. Man can you believe how early they made us get up? The ride can't be that long."

"You're just a lazy bum." Replied Namine.

"Well, if it's going to be awhile, I might as well get some Z's." Roxas closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Namine kept stealing glances at him.

"What am I doing?" though Namine. "I shouldn't be staring at him while he sleeps! Although, he does look peaceful." Namine studied Roxas's face a little longer. She then grabbed her sketchbook. "I can embarrass him with this later." Namine started to sketch the sleeping Roxas. After a couple of minutes Namine finished and put her sketchbook down.

"Hmm, I wonder how much longer?" all of sudden the bus went over a huge bump. The bump caused Roxas to shift his head onto Namine's shoulder. Namine started blushing like crazy. She started to move Roxas off her shoulder, but he was much heavier then her. She tried waking him up but that didn't work. So she spent the rest of the ride with Roxas resting on her shoulder.

When they finally got there Roxas woke up.

"About time you got up!" said Namine.

"Was I asleep for a long time?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah! We're already here."

"No way. Is that the hotel?" Roxas pointed to a hotel that looked pretty extravagant.

"No way." Namine pointed over to a space of land with multiple tents set up. "Turns out, it's a camping trip." They got off the bus and headed over to their friends.

"Can you believe we're camping!" exclaimed Selphie. "The second and third years have way much better trips."

"That's because they're older." Reasoned Riku.

"Still, how can they expect high school students, like us, to go on a stupid camping trip?" said Kairi.

"Gather around kids." Said one of the teachers. The students came over to the teachers. "We'll have some lunch before we explain the activities."

The students split up. To Namine's surprise a lot of girls brought extra lunches for their boyfriends. That included her friends. Namine picked a spot by a shady tree and sat down in the grass. She watched her friends act all mushy-gushy as she ate her lunch. Namine hadn't even finished half of it when she was full.

"I should learn to cook in small portions." Said Namine.

"Got any money?" Namine looked up to see Roxas.

"What for?" he sat down beside her.

"Stupid Sora. He was supposed to buy us the lunches for the trip. He then found out Kairi made a lunch for him." He pointed where Kairi and Sora were sitting at. "He told the other guys that the girls made lunches for them too." He pointed to their other friends. "So no one bought anything and no one told me. So now, I'm starving."

"You can have some of mine." Namine held up her bento to Roxas.

"Are you sure?"

"I made too much. Go ahead." Roxas quickly grabbed the bento and started to eat. He was obviously hungry since he started to scarf down Namine's lunch. He then started to cough.

"You okay?" asked Namine. Roxas started to make frantic hand gestures. She quickly realized he was choking. "Oh, my gosh. She got out her thermos. She gave him some of her drink and started to pat him hard on the back. He calmed down.

"Thanks."

"Eat more slowly." Lectured Namine. "You act like you were starved."

"It's just this is really good." Namine blushed.

"It's only the basic meals."

"It's better then the food I've had."

"What do you mean?"

"School food isn't exactly a home cooked meal. My parents are barely ever home, so my mom can't cook. The chefs at my house usually cook some foreign, fancy dish. So eating a regular, home cooked meal is really good. Especially yours."

"You have chefs at your house? Just how many hotels do your parents own?" Roxas didn't say anything. Namine knew his parents were a sensitive subject. It was an awkward silence until Namine spoke again. "You know, if you want," Namine started to blush. "If you want, I could make more for you. You know these kind of lunches."

Roxas looked over at Namine. "Really? That'd be great." He smiled at Namine which made her blush even more. She got up all of sudden, which surprised Roxas.

"You can have the rest of that." she walked off. When she was out of sight from Roxas, she ducked behind another tree.

"Why was my face so hot?" asked Namine to herself. "Why did he get me so nervous? Could it be… no, you're just really happy about the compliment Namine." Namine quickly composed herself and joined her friends.

* * *

Bento: a japanese lunch box. 


	23. Pink And Blue

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. Thanks for all those reviews. I have a new goal. I'm trying to reach 200 reviews before chapter 27. So please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Lunchtime ended and the students were heading over to the teachers to get instructions.

"Okay class, first, each tent has room for 4 students each. And no more then that." Kairi, Namine, Olette, and Selphie gave each other quick glances, knowing they would be sharing a tent together. "Also, today, is a free day. Which means you can explore around the area. Tomorrow, we'll be going on a hike and have a campfire at night." The teacher kept going on.

"Man, I feel like such a little kid going on this stupid trip." Complained Sora.

"Sora, you are a little kid." Said Riku.

"Shut up!"

"Boys, quiet down!" yelled the teacher. The girls giggled and went onto their own conversation.

"Since it's a free day, what should we do?" asked Namine.

"I'm going to go on a walk with Sora." Said Kairi.

"It's always hanging out with the boyfriend."

"Don't worry Namine. I'll hang out with you." Said Olette.

"I'm going to go and break up with Tidus." Announced Selphie.

"What!" exclaimed the whole group.

"Selphie, I thought you liked Tidus."

"I did Kairi. But then he said I was too high maintenance."

"I can agree with that." said Namine.

"Shut up! Another reason is also because I think he likes someone else."

"Who?"

"That new girl, Yuna."

"They would make such a cute couple!" squealed Kairi. Selphie shot a glare at her. "But not as cute as you guys were." Kairi quickly recovered.

"Nice save." Selphie said sarcastically.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Namine.

"Yeah, I'm the one breaking up with him after all! And it's not like I caught him cheating on me or anything."

"Besides, it's Selphie. By next week, she'll have another boyfriend." Said Olette.

"See, this is why, I don't want a boyfriend." Said Namine.

"Why not?" asked Selphie.

"I mean in a relationship, pretty soon, one person gets tired of the other. Selphie and Tidus are a prime example."

"But that's just Selphie. Look at me and Sora."

"You and Sora have known each other for all your lives. That's different. Even if you did break up, you wouldn't get tired of each other or hate each other."

"Namine, how you can live without a boyfriend is a completely, unsolvable mystery. Well, I'm off to see Tidus." The girls watched Selphie head over to Tidus's direction.

"Namine, she's right." Namine looked in Olette's direction. "You shouldn't be scared of being in a relationship."

"I'm not scared!" Namine said defiantly. Kairi and Olette didn't believe her, but decided to leave her alone. They headed over to their boyfriends.

"I just don't want to get hurt." mumbled Namine to herself.

"Hurt by what?" Namine jumped around to see who scared her. "Relax, it's only me."

"Roxas, you shouldn't do that!"

"What don't you want to get hurt by?"

"Nothing. Just a girl thing." Namine lied.

"Well, if you're not busy with your girl thing, I've got something to show you."

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to follow me." Roxas started to walk off. Curious, Namine went after him. Namine followed him into an area with a lot of tall, green trees.

"Roxas, isn't this a little far from the campsite?"

"It's just up ahead." Roxas then went between some trees and disappeared. Namine followed him and soon left the green trees and found herself in a clearing of bright, pink trees surrounding her.

"Cherry blossoms?"

"Yep." Namine jumped because she had forgotten Roxas was there. "Only the tree's in this area have started to grow. This clearing is kinda like a secret place."

Namine chuckled. "Secret place? You sound like a little kid saying that."

"Hey be nice. I did show you this place after all."

"I'm sorry. Thank you for showing them to me." Namine admired the surroundings. "You know you're right."

"Huh?"

"It is like a secret place. So quiet and far away from the outside world. Reminds me of the one I found when I was little."

Roxas and Namine stood there admiring nature. Roxas looked over at Namine. Namine noticed and felt uncomfortable. Roxas started to lean in closer. This caused Namine to lean back against a tree. Roxas came closer and closer to her face. She closed her eyes, scared of what Roxas was going to do. In a few minutes she reopened her eyes. He hadn't done anything. She looked over at him.

"There were some petals in your hair."

"Oh." Namine felt embarrassed. There was silence between the two. Eventually, Roxas spoke.

"We should be heading back."

"Okay." Namine followed Roxas back to the campsite.

* * *

The next day the students got up and got ready to go on the hike. They found out they would be hiking up a steep hill.

"I can't walk any further!" complained Kairi.

"I know how you feel." Said Olette.

"You guys are wimps!"

"Namine, how are you not dying from this?"

"You guys don't get out much huh?" Namine laughed and went ahead of her friends. When she was up ahead, she stopped to get a look at the view.

"Wow! To bad I don't have my sketchbook." Namine turned around but then someone bumped into her.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Namine looked down. "Good thing I didn't fall." She then noticed something blue obscured by two bushes below.

"Hey Namine, you're falling behind." It was Roxas.

"I have to get it." Namine was making her way to the edge.

"Hey, don't do that. You'll fall." Roxas went up to Namine and grabbed her by the arm.

"No, I have to get it!"

"Get what?" Namine managed to pull Roxas to the edge. "Namine stop! Come on, we have to-" just then the two lost their footing and fell off the side. They landed on a soft pile of loose dirt and leaves. Namine got up and found her self on Roxas. She got up immediately.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Roxas got up.

"I've been better."

"You're hurt!"

"Huh?"

"Your hand." Roxas held up his hand. It was bleeding. "Here give it to me." Roxas held out his hand. Namine untied her hair and took out one of her ribbons.

"Hey, don't use those."

"Well what do you suggest?"

"But they'll get dirty."

"I know, but your hand is more important. Now give it!" Namine took Roxas's hand and started to wrap it with her white ribbon. In moments she was done.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"Oh here, I think this is yours." Roxas held out his other hand. He opened it to reveal a blue marble.

"My marble! How did you-?"

"I saw a glimpse of it when we were falling. I got lucky and grabbed it."

"Roxas thank you."

"No prob. We should try to get back up there."

"Okay." Namine got up and fell back down.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I twisted my ankle falling down."

"Stay here. I'll try to get help." Roxas tried to climb the sloping hill, but slid back down. "No good. Let's yell for help."

"HELP!" Namine and Roxas screamed for about five minutes.

"It's no good." Said Namine. "They're all probably back at camp by now."

"Then lets go back to camp."

"How can I?" Roxas bent down to Namine.

"Get on."

"What?"

"Come on. I'll piggyback you."

"Okay." Namine said sheepishly. She climbed onto Roxas's back.

"Man are you heavy."

"Put me down!"

"Namine, I was kidding. Why are girls so self-conscious about their weights?"

"It's not funny. If I'm heavy, put me down."

"Don't worry. I'm not that weak. Besides, you're light as a feather." Namine blushed. "But you know this would be easier if you weren't leaning so far back. I don't bite." Namine leaned in closer to Roxas's head.

"If you get tired, put me down right away."

"Don't worry."

"Roxas."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for getting my blue marble."

"You already said that."

"I know, it's just-"

"It's really important to you." Roxas finished her sentence for her. "I know. Where'd you get it anyway?"

"I got it from the person most important to me."

"You're really specific." Roxas said sarcastically.

"Well, I can't really be specific. It's from BHK."

"Still looking for him?"

"Yeah. I won't give up!" Roxas smiled at the determined Namine. They walked for a little bit and pretty soon saw lights shining in the distance.

"Hey, I think that's the campsite."

"Put me down. I can walk for a bit." Roxas put Namine down. She barely walked 2 steps when she saw her friends running at her.

"Namine, where have you been?" asked Kairi.

"We were so worried." Said Olette.

"Man are you two in trouble." Said Hayner. "What exactly happened?"

"It's a long story." Replied Namine. "You mind helping me back? I think I twisted my ankle." The girls guided Namine and Roxas back to the campsite where they got medical care and a long lecture.

* * *

A/N: how many of you thought Roxas was going to kiss her? be honest! Well, anyway, I hope you guys review, and I hope I reach my goal this time. See ya next chapter!


	24. Dancing Acceptance

Chapter 24 

The gang had come back from the camping trip and were now dreading the upcoming finals.

"I can't wait for Golden Week." Complained Selphie.

"Until then, we have to deal with finals." Said Riku.

"Do adults hate us?" said Sora. "I mean, why bother with finals. It's so retarded."

"Cheer up you guys." Said Kairi. "We get a whole week off after."

The gang headed over to the dorms and started to study.

"Guys it's too quiet." Complained Selphie.

"Well duh!" said Kairi.

"Oh, I know! Let's talk about boys."

"Lets not." Said Namine.

"Come on."

"Did you ever find anyone else to go out with?" asked Olette.

"Yeah, his name's Irvine. He's soo cute."

"That's what you said about Tidus." Said Namine still concentrating on her books.

"Namine, you're such a party pooper. You can't judge me because you like Roxas!" Namine started to blush.

"What are you talking about? We're just friends."

"Is that Namine?" asked Kairi. "A couple of months ago, you would've gouged Selphie's eyes out for saying that. You two are getting more then friendly to me."

"Not you too!"

"Namine, Kairi and Selphie are right. Everyone at school thinks you're a pair." Namine slammed her book closed.

"Well we're not. So shut up about it already." The girls quieted down immediately. "I'm going." Namine got up and left.

"I don't see why she has to hide her feelings." Said Selphie, making the other girls giggle.

"Urgh! Now where do I go to study? The library is to crowded." Namine wondered around the campus. Finally she gave up. She went and sat on the bench. She pulled out her textbook and studied right there. All of a sudden the book was snatched from her.

"Hey!"

"Hey is for horses." Namine looked up and saw Roxas. "By yourself?"

"Yeah, Selphie wouldn't shut up." Roxas sat down next to her.

"Man, this whole week has been retarded. I mean we have to study for finals and girls are going crazy for the dance."

"Yeah. Wait, what dance?"

"Don't you know? There's a dance after finals. It's really big. All the girls become so dramatic when a dance is coming. You know who you're going out with?"

"No, I just heard about it. You?"

"No one yet. Hey, how about you go with me!"

"What?" Namine blushed like crazy.

"I mean don't get the wrong idea.It's justyou don't have anyone to go with and I don't either."

"I don't know. I guess. O-okay." Namine blushed an even deeper red.

"It's great we couldn't get dates."

"What did you say?" Namine went from embarrassed to fuming. "How dare you. You're just full of yourself now! I could totally get a date!"

"Hey calm down. I didn't mean it that way."

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't. Forget it! Like I'd ever go with a jerk like you. You're worse then Seifer!"

"I am not! That's just going too far!"

"Well, suck it up!" Namine stormed off.

"Even she is dramatic." Roxas sighed. He started to follow, but stopped. "I'll wait till she cools down."

Namine headed back to her dorm room. The girls had left. She jumped onto her bed.

"That loser. He didn't even come after me. Wait, what am I saying? I didn't want him to follow me. Did I? Of course not!" Namine buried her face into her pillow. "What is it with him? One second he's the nicest person, the next he's the worst I've ever met. Why do I always snap when it involves him?" Namine sighed. She stared over at her walkie-talkie. "Should I talk to him?"

* * *

Final day came and all the students were dreading it. All the students were in the classrooms panicking on their tests. When the end of the day came, the classes stormed out in celebration.

"Yay!" screamed Selphie. "They're over!"

"Does anyone's head hurt?" asked Sora.

"Forget about that," said Olette. "We should be getting ready for the dance tonight." Namine looked over at Roxas. Neither had apologized to one another. She let out a huge sigh.

"What's wrong Namine?" asked Kairi.

"Nothing."

"That doesn't sound like nothing. Spill it."

"It's really no big deal. It's just…" Namine looked over at her friends.

"It's Roxas isn't it?"

"What? What makes you think that?" Panicked Namine.

"One, you've never had trouble with other people besides Roxas. Two, you guys haven't looked, talked, or argued with each other. Did you guys fight?"

"Sorta."

"So you are a couple!"

"No! Where are you getting that from?"

"Couples always act like that when they fight."

"You're killing me Kairi. You really are."

"Okay, okay. Cheer up, you have the dance to look forward to tonight." Kairi and Namine went to catch up with the rest of their friends.

That night the girls were frantically putting on their outfits. Everyone except Namine.

"Namine, hurry and get dressed." Said Olette.

"I'm not going."

"Oh no you don't!" demanded Selphie. "You're going even if I have to bag, stuff, and drag you there."

"I don't have a dress."

"Borrow this." Kairi held up a light blue dress. "It's fashionable and perfect for you."

"Guys, lets help Namine get ready." Said Olette.

* * *

"Roxas, you ready yet?" yelled Sora from the bathroom.

"I told you, I'm not going."

"You have to."

"I don't have to do anything."

"You owe me."

"When did I owe you?"

"Remember that one time you 'accidentally' crashed mine and Kairi's date."

"That really was an accident."

"Right. You still owe me either way."

"Fine, whatever."

The boys met up with the girls in front of the school gates. When the girls arrived, they were all surprised to see them all dressed up. Roxas was especially surprised.

"I'm so going to dance all night!" squealed Selphie. The gang headed into the school's decorated gym.

As the others danced with their partners, Roxas and Namine tried to constantly avoid each other. It didn't work. They met at the punch bowl, dance floor; they just kept bumping into each other. Namine got fed up and walked outside.

"I knew I shouldn't have come." Namine heaved a huge sigh. "Maybe I could leave without anyone seeing."

"No good. I would see you." Namine turned around to see Roxas. She tried to leave but Roxas held her back. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Look, act like that and people will really think we are a couple." Namine and Roxas headed over to some benches. "Do you mind telling me why you're angry at me? Because I have no clue."

"Figures. I don't know why I got mad. I just snapped." Namine heard Roxas sigh.

"You tend to do that to me a lot."

"Sorry. If it makes you feel any better, it's hard to stay mad at you."

"Hmm, how so?"

"Well you're my friend and I hate being mad at my friends."

"I'm your friend?"

"Well, duh. I thought you would at least know that."

"Well, you don't exactly scream it to the world."

"True." Namine laughed. "So are we done fighting?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I don't want to fight someone I like… as a friend." Roxas blushed.

"Yeah, me either. Because I like you too…as a friend." Namine blushed.It was suddenly an awkward silence between the two.

"So should we go back in?" asked Namine finally.

"Nah, I like it out here."

* * *

**A/N: hey! Sorry it took so long to update. End of the year made me soo busy. This was just a small filler because I had major writers block. So sorry ifthis chapter isn't that good.Next chapter will be better. Also in this chapter, Selphie mentions about Golden Week. That will be explained in detail next chapter. I'm also really close to my goal too. Keep reviewing!**


	25. Sun, Sand, and CPR

**A/N: This chapter is about Golden Week. In Japan, there's a week that has many events and holidays. Basically it's a week off for students and workers. It's usually the first week of May. Also there's a swimsuit scene that I got from the manga of Fruits Basket. So here's a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Now that that's out of the way, lets begin!

* * *

**

Chapter 25

It was Golden Week in Twilight Town. The students were enjoying their one week off of school.

"I'm soo bored." Complained Hayner.

"Isn't there anything to do?" asked Riku.

"I know!" shouted Selphie and Olette.

"Besides shopping."

"We can't stay in the dorms forever." Said Roxas.

"But it's so hot outside." Said Sora. "And it's only May!"

"Namine, what should we do?" asked Kairi.

"Hmm, I don't know. Sora's right. It's too hot. Unless…"

"Unless?" asked the whole group eager to hear Namine's idea.

"Unless it snows." The whole group fell down. (You know what people do in animes when they are disappointed.)

"Oh, I know." said Selphie. "Lets go to the beach!" the whole group nodded in approval.

"Hold on." Said Roxas. "We need a ride. It's pretty far away and train tickets are expensive."

"Then we can get Yuffie to drive us." Sora looked satisfied with his idea.

"I'll go get her!" Selphie scrambled out of the room.

"A beach means swimsuits." Said Olette. "We could go shop for one right now."

"Right now?" sighed Namine.

"Well duh!" exclaimed Kairi. "It's like 3 PM. That's not enough time to go to the beach. We'll go tomorrow. Oops, we should've told Selphie that."

The girls got ready to go shopping for there swimsuits.

"Do I really need to go?" asked Namine.

"Yes!" said all 3 girls.

"But I already have a swimsuit."

"What is it?" asked Olette.

"Show us!" exclaimed Selphie. Namine grabbed her swimsuit and went to try it on. She came out of the bathroom wearing a blue one-piece swimsuit. Selphie and Kairi nearly collapsed.

"Are you crazy!" screamed Selphie.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Olette.

"What's not wrong with it!" Said Kairi. "That was a uniform."

"What?"

"Olette didn't go to our school Kai."

"Right. When we were in junior high, during the summer, we sometimes had gym in the pool. This swimsuit was the uniform. Which is why Namine is crazy for thinking that's a swimsuit."

"What? It's a waste if it still fits."

"Namine were you dropped on the head or something?" asked Selphie. "Swimsuits mean glamorous two-pieces. You're in high school. Show some skin."

"You have no idea how wrong that sounds."

"Namine, maybe you should get a two-piece, but then a one-piece matches your figure too." Suggested Olette.

"Alright! Selphie's mission today is to get Namine a sexy swimsuit. Lets go girls." Kairi and Olette grabbed Namine by the arms and followed Selphie to go shopping.

"Hey, let me go! At least let me change first!"

At the shopping district the girls were looking through the swimsuits.

"Hmm, what would be good on Namine?" pondered Selphie. Namine sat in a corner pouting. "Oh look the guys are here."

"What!" screamed Namine.

"We need a guys opinion when it comes to this." Said Kairi winking at her embarrassed friend.

"Guys over here!" waved Olette. Riku, Sora, and Roxas came over.

"Why are we here?" asked Riku.

"You need to help us pick a swimsuit for Namine."

"What!" screamed Roxas.

"Come on. Stop being babies." Said Kairi.

"You dragged us here for something like that!" complained Riku.

"Well yeah." Said Olette. "What do you guys want to see Namine in? Bikini or one-piece?" Sora started to ponder about the question.

"Sora!" Roxas smacked him. "Don't think about that."

"Relax Roxas." Said Selphie. "It's not like we're asking you what panties you want to see her in."

"Have some shame!" the girls giggled at the boy's reaction.

"Okay, two piece it is!" exclaimed Selphie. "Now what color?"

"Can't we keep it simple?" asked Namine.

"Ahh! Namine, you were here?" said Roxas surprised.

"If we're buying a swimsuit for me, then what do you think?"

"Simple, huh?" Said Kairi ignoring the two. "What do you think Namine?" She held up one that was white and the other baby blue.

"I don't care. Whichever is cheaper."

"White one it is." Namine paid for the swimsuit and the gang left.

The next day everyone was waiting for Yuffie in front of the school gates.

"Where is she?" complained Hayner.

Honk-honk! The group averted their attention to a shiny, red, sports car. In it was Yuffie.

"Hi guys!"

"Yuffie, can we all fit?" asked Namine.

"Nope! It's called sharing a seat. Get in." the group got in with much difficulty. When they were settled in, Yuffie turned on the engine. "Here we go!"

After about 15 minutes of driving, the car stopped at the beach. Everyone rushed to get out.

"Land! Sweet land!" said Sora collapsing as he got out of the car.

"People who risk others' lives should not be allowed to have a license, let alone a car." Said Namine holding her stomach.

"Shut up." Said Yuffie. "I got you here, didn't I?"

"Thanks Yuffie." Squealed Selphie. "That was really fun!" everyone stared at her in disbelief. When Yuffie left, they spoke up.

"Yuffie nearly killed us! How is that fun?" asked Kairi.

"She almost ran into that person crossing the street!" said Hayner.

"She hit the brakes on time." Argued Selphie.

"Guys, lets not fight. Come on, we came to have some fun." Reasoned Olette.

Everyone agreed. They picked a spot to put their towels.

"Selphie, what's in that bag?" asked Sora.

"hmm, this one? It's a secret!" the rest of them ignored the bag and headed into the ocean to swim. Everyone except Namine.

"Namine, why aren't you swimming?" asked Kairi when she came out of the water.

"I can't swim." mumbled Namine.

"Speak up. I can't hear you."

"I can't swim!"

"What! You lived most of your life on Destiny Islands and you can't swim!"

"It's no big deal. I don't mind sitting here."

"But it looks so boring. Hey what's Selphie doing?" Namine looked over and saw Selphie gather everyone back to the towels.

"Okay guys! Time to have some fun!"

"What do you mean Selphie?" asked Olette drying herself off. Selphie went to her bag. She pulled out a watermelon.

"It's time for a watermelon smashing contest!" Selphie held the watermelon over her head.

"Selphie, where are the bats and blindfolds?" asked Namine.

"What?"

"Give me a break! How do you expect us to crack a watermelon in half without a bat."

"Well, I saw it on TV. I must've missed the part where they told you what you needed." The whole group sighed.

"Lets go back to swimming you guys." Said Riku. Everyone headed back into the water except Namine and Roxas.

"Why aren't you swimming Namine?"

"Because I can't."

"You serious?" Roxas started to laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry. I'll teach you then."

"Really?"

"Yeah, although I've never taught anyone before. Don't worry, if you drown, there are plenty of people around to save you."

"I feel soo safe."

"Good."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Me too." Roxas smiled which made Namine smile too. Namine and Roxas headed over to the ocean. He started to teach her how to swim.

"I'm not so sure about this Roxas."

"Come on. Just do what I showed you."

"Okay." Namine was about to swim towards Roxas, but out of nowhere a wave came crashing into Namine's backside. This caused her to go flying under water. Everything was all blurry. Namine was sure she was drowning. She couldn't see anything and her eyes started to close.

* * *

Namine opened her eyes slowly. She saw her friends gathered around her.

"She's waking up." Said Kairi relieved. "Are you okay?"

It took a while before Namine realized what had happened. "Yeah, I'm okay. Although I think I had enough of swimming." Kairi guided Namine out to the towels.

"What happened Kairi?"

"You were drowning basically. Roxas pulled you up and gave you CPR. You're lucky he knew that."

"Wait, CPR? Thatmeans he didmouth to mouth!"

"You almost drowned and you're worried that Roxas put his mouth on yours? Only you would be worried about something like that." after awhile, Namine and Kairi saw Yuffie's car heading towards their way.

"Hey guys! Ready to go yet?" the gang packed up their stuff and headed into Yuffie's car.

"Great, another ride in the death mobile." Complained Sora. Yuffie started to drive them back.

Back at the dorms

"Hey Namine!" Namine turned around to see Roxas. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Although, you didn't have to do CPR on me."

"You want to die?"

"Well, it's you and it was mouth to mouth. Almost like a-"

"A kiss?" Namine blushed. "I wouldn't consider that a kiss. Although this might be one." Roxas started to lean in closer and closer to Namine. Namine panicked and did the only thing she could do. Smack him with her purse. He fell back.

"Ow! What was that?"

"You were going to kiss me!"

"I wasn't really going to. I just wanted to see you freak out. What is in that purse!"

"That's just plain mean." Namine crossed her arms. "But, since you saved me, I'll forgive you this once. But, if you ever do that again you'll be real sorry." Namine and Roxas started to laugh.

* * *

**A/N: you guys are probably thinking I'm real mean right now. That's twice I made them almost kiss, but they didn't. I just don't want things to go too fast. Even though it's summer break, I'm going to be real busy. Grr! Don't know when I can update. I'll try to get one chapter up every week. Since I don't know when I can update, here's a small but big preview.**

"_Roxas you know this girl?" asked Kairi._

"_No. I've never seen her in my life."_

"_Don't you remember me Roxas? It's me, Yuri. Your fiancée."_


	26. Ballistic Bride

Chapter 26 

Namine and her friends were enjoying the last three days of Golden Week.

"I don't want to go back to school." Complained Kairi.

"None of us do." Said Namine.

"The worst part is that there's nothing to do."

"I'm going to go and check my e-mail." Said Namine heading over to the computer.

"I'm going to go and get lunch. Want anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Kairi left and Namine went to check her mail. She had 3 messages from Nobody#13.

The first one.

Hey, I've been really bored lately. Stressful too. Stupid finals at my school.

The second one.

I'm not in school and I'm on vacation. Why am I so bored? So much for Golden Week being golden.

The third one.

Haven't heard from you in a while. I'm going back to school pretty soon. With nothing going on here, I'm excited for school to start again. How sad am I? Did anything interesting happen to you?

Namine replied back.

Not much except for almost drowning. It's a long story. I'm pretty bored myself. Sorry I haven't checked my e-mail in a long time. I'm pretty excited for school to start too. But summer break is around the corner. Although knowing me, I'll get bored with that eventually too.

Namine sent the message and continued to go on the computer.

Meanwhile with Kairi…

"Let's see, what is a good place to have lunch." She sighed. "If I was going to buy some food, I might've brought Sora along. He knows where good food is. Then again, my wallet isn't big enough for his appetite." Kairi sighed again and continued her search for lunch. She finally found a suitable café. She sat down and ordered.

"Wow, everything looks so good." Knowing what she wanted, she put the menu down only to find a girl with short brown hair staring at her. Kairi tried not to stare back but it was too hard. Finally the girl left.

"Whew! What was that girl's problem?"

"Are you saying I have a problem?" Kairi turned her head around to see the same girl.

"Ahh!" she fell back out of her chair. "How did she get behind me?" thought Kairi.

"You go to Twilight Academy? And you're friends with him?" the girl started to encircle Kairi. "I guess you'll do." She took out a photo from her wallet. "Have you seen this boy around school?"

"This guy looks like a nine year old. Twilight Academy is a high school."

"I know that! If he were my age, would you recognize him? His name is Roxas, if that rings a bell."

* * *

"Roxas, have you seen Kairi?" asked Sora.

"No."

"Where could she be? She's been gone for a while now."

"Relax, she probably went to get some lunch."

"Why didn't she invite me? I'm her boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend or not, you eat way too much. Even the president doesn't have enough money for your lunch."

"Shut up! I'm a growing boy."

"Whatever. Look there's Kairi." Roxas pointed down the hall at the red head coming their way.

"Kairi!" Sora started to run towards her but was pushed down.

"out of the way!" it was the girl with brown hair that pushed him down. "Roxas, it's you!" she ran towards him and jumped on him.

"Hey, what the heck!"

"Roxas, you know this girl?" asked Kairi.

"No, I've never seen her in my life."

"Don't you remember me Roxas? It's me, Yuri. Your fiancée."

"What!" screamed Kairi and Sora.

"Roxas you never told me this! And I'm one of your friends." Said Sora.

"Care to explain Roxas." Said Kairi.

"I want to, but I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Of course you would be." Said Yuri out of nowhere. "After all, the arrangement was made a long time ago, but my stupid parents had to go and cancel it though. But, I came back and I'm ready to marry you!"

"I'm so confused!"

"Sora, you're always confused. Yuri right?" she nodded. "You mind explaining in detail?"

"You really forgot? My poor Roxie!" she started hug him tightly. "Okay here's what happened. When we were little, like 8, our parents arranged our marriage. But my parents called it off just because you stuck gum in my hair. I had to cut it really short and they got mad. But I would shave all the hairs on my head off for you. Anyway, I was told this recently and I just had to find you. But that girl," she pointed to Kairi. "Was such a ditz and took forever to find you."

"I'm a what!"

"Now I found you and we can get married!"

"I can't get married!"

"Don't worry about my parents. They can't be mad that long. And if they are, we can always elope. There won't be any problems at all with me at your side. Although, trouble would make our love stronger. We could be the 21st century version of Juliet and Romeo. Only we don't die. Then I can be with you forever and ever." She started to hug him to death again.

"help me!" Roxas mouthed to his friends.

"Umm, Yuri, Roxas can't marry you." said Sora.

"Why not! He's not married with someone else, are you?" she glared at him.

"N-no!"

"Good. But don't worry, I wouldn't be mad. Even if you were to cheat on me, I would still love you!" she gave him another death hug.

"Yuri, Roxas can't marry you because he already has a girlfriend." Kairi lied.

"A girlfriend? You've been cheating on me! You jerk!" she started to chase Roxas.

"You said you would still love him." Said Sora.

"This is love. Hard love!"

"Help me!" Screamed Roxas still being chased by Yuri.

"Yuri, please calm down." Begged Kairi. Yuri stopped immediately. "That was easy."

"I didn't stop cuz you told me too. All right Roxas! If you do have a girlfriend, come meet me in front of the school gates tomorrow with her. If you don't have a girlfriend or bring a fake, the marriage is on. What do you say to that?"

"You're on!" shouted Sora.

"Okay. See you tomorrow my love! Ciao!" she left.

"Are you crazy Sora! This isn't a game!"

"Come on you can't lose! Kairi will be your girlfriend." Kairi smacked him.

"Sora, you just can't hand me off like that! Besides, if I was, I would've said something earlier."

"Thanks to you I'm going to have to marry her."

"You don't _have_ to."

"I just remembered her. Apparently her parents are real big in the business world. She can get me to do anything." Roxas groaned. "High school isn't supposed to be _this_ dramatic."

"Well, maybe we can get someone to pretend to be your girlfriend. She'll just have to be a good actress." Suggested Sora. "How about Olette?"

"She's going on a date with Hayner tomorrow." Said Kairi. "How about Selphie?"

"I'd rather marry Yuri, then have Selphie even _pretend_ to be my girlfriend." Said Roxas.

"Then there's only one option left."

* * *

"Namine, please be my girlfriend!" begged Roxas. The trio were at Namine's and Kairi's room.

"What!"

"Oh, sorry. Pretend to be my girlfriend!"

"What!"

"Roxas maybe you should explain."

"That would be agood idea." Said Namine. So Roxas started to explain as fast as possible.

"So that's the story." Namine broke into a fit of laughter.

"You guys almost got me there for a second. Okay, jokes over. Where are the cameras?" No one said anything. " You're telling the truth? So Roxas is really going to get married?"

"Only if you don't pretend to be my girlfriend."

"Oh." Namine fainted.

"That could've gone better." Said Sora. In a few moments Namine woke up.

"I had the weirdest dream you guys. Roxas wanted me to pretend to be his girlfriend."

"I do."

"Oh." Namine fainted again. In a few minutes she woke up again.

"Please don't faint again." Begged Kairi.

"Namine, make your decision fast." Said Sora. Namine closed her eyes thinking real hard about the situation. She stood like that for a while.

"Did she faint again?" Sora started to wave his hand in front of her face.

"Okay, I've reached my decision!" Sora fell back from the surprise.

"And?" asked the whole group.

"My decision is-"

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm so mean! I'm also real close to my goal. 200's the number. To me Yuri reminds me of Kagura. (probably because I had the whole Kagura torturing Kyo in my head at the time writing this. I gotta stop reading the manga.) Maybe I should put a disclaimer. I don't own Kagura's attitude or Kagura herself, and just to be safe, I don't own Fruits basket or Kingdom Hearts. There won't be a preview for the next chapter. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Yeah, I know i'm mean!**


	27. Fake Date

**A/N: Yeah, I reached my goal! As a reward, you get a new chapter. I was so happy with the results of chapter 26. So many reviews. I want to thank everyone**. **(Too lazy to mention all of you guys.) I hope this chapter gets a lot of reviews too. Enough of my rambling. Let the story continue!

* * *

**

Chapter 27 

"My decision is no."

"What!"

"Namine, you're our last hope and Roxas could really get married." Reasoned Kairi.

"I've made my decision and that's that." Seeing as they couldn't convince her, Roxas and Sora left.

"Namine why'd you go and do that?"

"I have my reasons okay. Just leave me alone."

"Fine!" Kairi left the room.

"The truth is," Namine said to herself. "I wonder how BHK would feel about this." Namine buried herself in her pillow. "I don't want Roxas to leave either. Urgh! Why couldn't BHK be found already!"

The next day…

"Great!" thought Roxas. "How am I gonna get out of this one? Stupid Namine. Uh-oh, here comes Yuri."

"Good morning my love! Where's your so-called girlfriend?"

"Um, you see, she's-"

"Roxas, sweetie!" Roxas looked over in the distance to see Namine waving at the two of them.

"No way." He smiled.

"You were saying Roxas?" asked Yuri.

"I was about to say she was going to be late. Guess not." Roxas ran over to Namine.

"Hmph!" pouted Yuri.

Roxas introduced the two girls. "Namine, this is-"

"Yuri, his future bride." Interrupted Yuri.

"Oh, I'm Namine. Present girlfriend." Roxas swore he saw sparks.

"So, uh, what are we doing today?" he asked.

"We're going to explore the town!" announced Yuri. "Come on." She led the way.

"What was with the sweetie?" Roxas snickered.

"Shut up! You want this to be convincing?"

"How long did you practice trying to say that?"

"You have no idea."

"What's with the whispering?"

"Nothing!" said the 'couple.'

"If you have something to say, say it out loud. Now, where should we go, Roxie?"

"Roxie?" Namine started to laugh.

"What's so funny? If you're his girlfriend, shouldn't you have a nickname for him too?"

"I do. It's, uh, Roxas-poo?"

"Great, I went from Roxie to a turd?" thought Roxas.

"That has no originality whatsoever. What kind of girl are you dating Roxas?"

"Why you!"

"Namine, watch it." Said Roxas trying to hold her back from punching Yuri.

"So, what's a good place to eat at?"

"I know a place!" Namine led them to a small café.

"Do you and Roxas go here often?" asked Yuri as they sat down.

"No, not really. We never eat out, now that you mention it."

"What?"

"That's because Namine's always making lunch for me. Really good, except her rice balls never have any seasoning with them." Namine elbowed Roxas in the stomach.

"That's not nice to say about your girlfriend." Namine glared at Roxas and Roxas struck back with a kick in the leg. They started to argue. Yuri watched in puzzlement.

"I highly doubt their a couple." Thought Yuri. After lunch, they headed over to the shopping district.

"Roxie! What do you think of this outfit?"

"Hmm? It's okay." Roxas and Namine were in a corner watching Yuri tried on tons of clothes.

"You keep saying that. I bet you would have a different opinion if it were on Namine."

"Huh?"

"Come on Namine, lets try some new clothes on you." Yuri dragged Namine into the dressing rooms. Namine later came out wearing a white dress.

"What do you think Roxie?" asked Yuri. Roxas blushed.

"It's, uh, okay."

"Are you done yet?" asked Namine. "I want to get back in my regular clothes."

"But they're so plain!"

"Gee, thanks. I'm not into this style."

"But Roxas was totally goggling at you. Even if I disapproved of it."

"Who cares!" Namine headed back into the dressing room.

"She's so weird." Thought Yuri. After shopping, the day was about to end.

"I want to do one more thing with Roxie before I go." Said Yuri.

"What do you want?" asked Roxas.

"I don't know."

"I'll get some ice cream for us." Namine started to get up but was pulled back down from Yuri.

"Roxas will buy us some. Won't you?"

"I guess." Roxas sighed and went to buy some ice cream. The two girls sat in silence.

"You know, you're lucky."

"Huh?" said Namine.

"I mean you get to see Roxas anytime you want. This is the first time I've seen him in such a long time. In person that is."

"I'm not that lucky. If you ask me, I'd rather not see him that much."

"That's weird for a girlfriend to be saying about their boyfriend. I don't know what he sees in you. Roxas totally forgot about me and he acts so mean to me. He's so cold." Namine started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You think Roxas is cold? That's a laugh. You say you love him so much, but you don't know the first thing about him."

"What do you mean? I know everything about him!"

"Roxas is insanely dense, not mean. He can't take a hint unless you give it to him straight. He really is an idiot sometimes."

"He's not an idiot! Roxas is the smartest ever."

"Another thing, stop labeling him. You can't say you truly love him if you can't except his flaws. You make things up to cover that. He's not the greatest. He's only human after all. Start seeing him for himself and I promise you, he'll like you back."

"How come you know so much about him? It seems you don't even like him that much."

"He's clumsy, arrogant, rash, and nowhere near prince charming. But Roxas is Roxas. And that's what I like about him."

"Hey, I'm back." Roxas held up 3 sea-salt ice creams. He handed one to each of them. They started to eat them. "Ack! Brain freeze!" Roxas held his head.

"Come on Roxas. If you weren't such a pig, that wouldn't happen. Sora is rubbing off on ya." Namine continued to tease him. Yuri watched the two in silence.

"I see." They finished and headed back to the school.

"So, Yuri, is the marriage off?" asked Roxas.

"Well, I've observed you and your girlfriend. And my decision will be made after I see you two kiss."

"What!"

"You guys are a couple, so you _can_ do that right?" Namine looked at Roxas.

"Looks like we have no choice." Roxas went in for a kiss on the cheek.

"Not so fast! It has to be on the lips." Namine blushed madly. She closed her eyes and Roxas leaned in for the kiss. Their lips met for a bit then Roxas quickly pulled away.

"Now will you tell the answer?"

"What a short kiss. But I guess that'll do. The marriage is off. I guess this is goodbye. I'll see you around maybe?" Yuri started to walk off.

"Roxas, go and walk her back. I'll be fine."

"Uh, okay." Roxas caught up with Yuri.

"Namine's interesting." Said Yuri, as they walked."

"I guess."

"So, how'd you get her to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"What!"

"It's obvious. She's not really your girlfriend. Just a friend."

"You knew it was an act and you made me kiss her!"

"I couldn't help it." She stuck out her tongue. "Besides, she seems to like you."

"Tch! Yeah right. We're just friends."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Namine's right. You really are dense. Here I was, hoping to find the man of my dreams, but instead I find a boy who can't even see what's in front of him."

"Huh?"

"Well, she'll just have to tell you straight herself."

"What are you talking about!"

"Nothing. So we're no longer engaged. Do you have the number of the boy with brown hair? Looks like you a bit? He's kinda cute."

"Sora? Sorry, but he really does have a girlfriend."

"Figures. Well, I guess this is goodbye. Good luck!" Yuri headed back to her hotel.

"Good luck on what?"

* * *

"Hey Namine. How was your 'date'?" asked Kairi back at the dorms.

"Boring. We kissed and the marriage is off."

"What!"

"The marriage is off. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Not that, you kissed?"

"Yeah."

"Well? Was it good?"

"No."

"You're lying." Namine said nothing. "You're no fun!" Kairi left. Namine lay on her bed for awhile. She pulled out her blue marble and held it up to the ceiling.

"BHK, would you be mad if I said I enjoyed the kiss?"


	28. Mixed Feelings

Chapter 28 

A week had past since Yuri left and everything was a little too calm for Namine's taste. She was in school and was staring blankly at the board. Not listening, just staring. She stayed like that until Kairi threw a note at her. Namine opened it up.

'Pay attention! You'll get detention if you don't and you promised you'd go shopping with me today."

Namine crumpled up the note and looked over at Kairi. Kairi saw Namine looking at her and pointed to the board so Namine would pay attention. Namine, in turn stuck her tongue at her. Namine finally managed to pay attention to the board. When she did though, the bell rang. Namine and Kairi headed over to the girls' usual table.

"Namine, we've heard rumors about you." said Olette when they reached the table.

"What kind?" Namine asked blankly.

"That you and Roxas are a couple!" exclaimed Selphie. Namine spit out her juice.

"What! Who the heck spread that around? Kairi!"

"Don't look at me. I had no part of this."

"Selphie, where did you hear this?"

"From me of course!"

"Yuri!" exclaimed Kairi. "Namine, you said she went home!"

"That's what I thought too. Why are you here Yuri?"

"It was my duty to tell some of your close friends about the rumor of you and Roxas going around school. Even though it's not true."

"That's not answering my question!"

"Well, I'm off to spread the news!"

"Someone stop her!"

"Too late. With that enthusiasm, she's probably informed half the school already."

"Half the school! She's not even supposed to be here!"

"Who was that?" asked Olette.

"You don't want to know." said Namine.

"You look like you have a headache Nam." Said Selphie.

"With what's going on around here- Nam! What did you call me!"

"Namine is too long for me. I like Nam." Namine groaned loudly.

"There, there." Said Kairi patting Namine on her head.

"Back to the Roxas thing." Said Selphie. "You two should go out already."

"Why _aren't_ you two together?" asked Olette.

"That's because she's waiting for BHK."

"Who's BHK, Kairi?" asked Olette.

"Are you a player Namine? Leading on Roxas _and_ having someone on the side!" exclaimed Selphie.

"How'd you get that from what Kairi said! You guys are all giving me headaches!"

"Who's BHK really." Asked Olette again.

"He's Namine's childhood friend. She hasn't seen him in forever and is now trying to find him."

"How romantic!" squealed the other two girls.

"Kairi, you're not helping."

"Does Roxas know?" asked Olette.

"In a way." Replied Namine.

"Pretty soon Namine will find this BHK guy and fall in love! Then Roxas will be jealous and compete with BHK for Namine's affection!"

"Selphie, lay off the anime. You're turning into an otaku."

"Take that back!"

Namine stuck out her tongue. "Make me!"

* * *

"Hey Roxas, are you and Namine going out?" asked Hayner at lunch. Roxas spit out his juice.

"Where'd you hear that!"

"From Selphie."

"Of course. Well it's not true."

"But there's also the rumor that you and Namine kissed." Said Sora.

"Well that's true. But only because Yuri made me, otherwise I would've been married to her."

"Roxas is a player! Alert the media!" Roxas hit Hayner on the head. "Ow, what was that!"

"You're being an idiot."

"But you know, you and Namine have gotten closer." Suggested Riku. "Perhaps too close."

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea! We're only friends." the guys laughed at their friend.

"Yeah, like Roxas could ever get a girlfriend!"

"Shut up!" said Roxas hitting Hayner on the head again. "It's just she's got someone else."

"So you do like her?" asked Sora.

"N-no!"

"You're stuttering and blushing." Pointed out Riku.

"Wow, Roxas is all grown up!"

"I don't need that coming from you Hayner. No wonder Olette is mad at you."

"Olette's mad? Why? Forget this, I gotta go!" Hayner ran out the door.

"Is Olette really mad at him?"

"No, it was the only way to get rid of him though."

"Well, now that we're a little more serious, do you like Namine?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, do you?"

"I don't know, it's never come up before."

"Don't give up!" behind the guys was Yuri. "Roxas, be brave and confess your feelings!"

"Roxas, who's that girl?"

"Ahh! It's Roxas's crazed fiancée! I thought she left!" exclaimed Sora.

"Ex-fiancée, and I thought she left too. Why are you here?"

"Okay, here's the plan, confess to her by gushy, mushy love letter!"

"That's not answering my question!"

"I'll go type the letter for you!" she left as quickly as she came.

"Why is school a living nightmare for me?"

"Well, it's fun for us."

"I thought you were on my side Riku!"

After School…

"Kairi, are you done shopping yet?"

"Be patient! I just need to find one more outfit."

"Outfit for what? You have just as much as Selphie!"

"But I need a special outfit. This Friday marks mine and Sora's anniversary. We're going on a super, extravagant date!"

"Anniversary? What for?"

"It's been almost 4 months since we became a couple."

"You're kidding me. You dragged me here for nothing!"

"You're just jealous cuz you're not brave enough."

"Brave enough for what?"

"To confess your feelings to Roxas."

"I'm gonna strangle you. I told you, we're just friends."

"That's not what Sora told me. He says Roxas likes you."

"He does?" Namine blushed but remembered Kairi was there. "Sora's an idiot. He probably made it up or heard it wrong."

"Namine, I've got one word for you: Denial!"

"I give up. Look I'm going into that store over there. Can you handle shopping by yourself for 10 minutes?"

"Of course I can. I'm not a baby."

"Then why did you drag me with you!" Namine thought angrily. She stomped off into the other store. Namine looked through the clothes they had there. As she turned around the corner, she saw Roxas. He looked up and saw her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Roxas.

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm here shopping with Kairi. You?"

"Hmm, I had to get a birthday present for one of my cousins. Mind helping me?"

"Sure." Namine and Roxas looked through the store for something to buy. When Roxas found something to purchase, they headed outside.

"Man, it's so hot. I'm going to get some ice cream."

"Uh-uh. You bought it last time. I'll get it." Namine went and bought the ice cream. She then headed back over to Roxas.

"Thanks." Roxas took the ice cream. "Hey, did you run into Yuri today?"

"Yes. I thought she went back home. She then started to spout some nonsense."

"Oh, what?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Namine said frantically.

"Did she say we were a couple?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"She went up to me and started to encourage me about it." Namine laughed.

"I don't get why people say that about us. I mean it's impossible."

"It is?"

"I mean, come on. It's us. We're just friends, who happen to fight everyday."

"Y-yeah."

"There you are!" Roxas looked up to see Kairi. "Namine, why'd you ditch me?" she looked over at Roxas. "Oh, I see."

"Kairi, don't get any ideas. I just ran into him. You done?"

"Yep!"

"Great, lets go back."

"Roxas, wanna come with us?

"No, I still have to finish some things."

"Okay, see you around." Roxas watched Kairi and Namine walk off. Roxas sat there for a while and finally got up.

"Maybe, I do like her." He smiled to himself and left.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Roxas admits his feelings (sort of) finally! This is where things will start to pick up. Yay! So, you're probably wondering why Yuri's back. Well I like writing about Yuri because she's so out there. She'll probably pop up now and then to help Roxas and Namine's problems. Actually, more like adding to it. She's kinda like Renge from the anime Ouran High School Host Club. So please review.Oh, by the way, can you guys help me think of a new summary for the story? i don't like the summary i have nowand i wanta new one so it canattract more readers.Thanks. Here's a preview for the next chapter. I feel nice today.**

"_Yay! It's finally summer break!" exclaimed Selphie._

"_So what are we doing this year?" asked Namine._

"_Not we." Said Kairi. "Me, Selphie, Sora, and Riku are heading back."_

"_Oh yeah." Namine went from happy to depressed._

"_Don't worry, Olette, Hayner, and Roxas will be here."_

"_Um, not really. I have to go and visit my relatives." Said Olette._

"_Great a whole summer with Roxas and Hayner. Someone shoot me now."_

"_Be nice Nam!"_

"_Selphie, say that one more time and I swear-!"_

"_Waah! Namine looks scary."_

"_Stop it you two. We gotta make our last day together fun!"_


	29. Summer Begins

**A/N: so sorry for the long wait. I got in trouble. I was also really lazy. Anyway, I decided that I'm only going to post chapters on either Thursday night or Friday night. I've been busy this week and lazy. Also, I'm working on a new fanfic. So keep your eyes open for another story. Please read and review.

* * *

**

Chapter 29

Namine sat at her desk eyeing the clock, which was hanging over the board.

"Come on, hurry up. Just 5 more minutes." Namine looked over at her friends, who were also eyeing the clock. In fact the whole class was.

After what seemed like hours, the big hand on the clock went to twelve and the little hand moved to 3. The bell rang and every student made a dash for the door. Namine ran out of the building and headed over to her friends.

"Man, you guys are so lucky to be let out early." Namine said to Olette.

"Your teacher kept you in, even though it's the last day of school?" Sora was so surprised.

"Who cares." Said Kairi. "Today was the last day. That's all that matters."

"Yay! It's finally summer break!" exclaimed Selphie.

"So what are we doing this year?" asked Namine.

"Not we." Said Kairi. "Me, Selphie, Sora, and Riku are heading back."

"Oh yeah." Namine went from happy to depressed.

"Don't worry, Olette, Hayner, and Roxas will be here."

"Um, not really. I have to go and visit my relatives." Said Olette.

"Great a whole summer with Roxas and Hayner. Someone shoot me now."

"Be nice Nam!"

"Selphie, say that one more time and I swear-!"

"Waah! Namine looks scary."

"Stop it you two. We gotta make our last day together fun!"

"Okay, what do you suggest, Kairi?"

"Hmm, I have no clue!"

"Well our last day can't be boring. How about we go to the beach."

"Not again Sora. We've been there so many times."

"Lets go to the arcade."

"Hayner, you're an idiot."

"You got a better idea, Namine?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Let's just hang out."

"Huh?"

"We never really do that anymore. So lets just go anywhere and hang out."

"I like that idea." Said Roxas.

"More like Namine herself." Sora whispered to Roxas. Roxas elbowed Sora in the stomach.

"Shut up!" everyone then headed over to the shopping district.

"So what's everyone's plan for the summer?" asked Roxas.

"I'm going on a cruise with my family." Said Kairi.

"Sleep in and maybe eat." Said Sora. "What about you Roxas?"

"I'll probably stay at my cousin's house the whole summer."

"That leaves me with only Hayner! Just great." Thought Namine.

"I'm going to Hollow Bastion to see my relatives." Said Olette.

"We all sound like we're going to have a boring summer." Said Namine. She sighed. "Selphie what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna be talking to Irvine the whole summer."

"What!" exclaimed everybody.

"You mean to tell me, you haven't broken up with the guy?"

"Well, duh. You act as if you expect that from me Riku."

"Selphie's never been with a guy that long." Said Sora.

"I always thought she was scared of commitment." Said Hayner.  
"Yeah me too." agreed Roxas.

"Guys, I'm right here!"

"Ignore them Selphie. We're very proud of you."

"Thanks Olette. Now we all have boyfriends. Except Namine." The girls turned their heads to Namine.

"Oh come on. Not that again. It's getting real old you guys."

"We know we've said it a kajillion times, but you and Roxas look really good together."

"Selphie, like I've said a kajillion times, we're just friends. You're not a cupid so butt out!"

"Calm down Nam."

"And stop calling me Nam!"

After hanging out all day, everyone headed back to their dorms.

"Kairi, are you done packing yet?"

"No, maybe I shouldn't have bought that much clothes."

"You think?"

"Are you done Namine?"

"Yep! I have everything packed. Man, I can't believe our first year of high school is really over! I'm gonna miss everyone."

"Summer is only 2 months long. We'll see everyone next year."

"Do you think we'll have the same dorm rooms and roomates?"

"I don't know. Olette and them should know."

"I can't believe you guys have to go back tomorrow. I'm gonna have the lamest summer ever."

"You can always talk to that nobody#13 you're always talking too."

"We don't talk, we e-mail. Now that you mention it I can."

"Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Not really. But I can assume he's a guy. He said he liked this one girl."

"You're talking to a guy you have no clue about. I'd be careful. He could be a 40 year old for all you know."

"You sound like my mom. Well, I'm going to bed."

"Good night Nam." Namine threw a pillow at Kairi. "Sorry, just wanted to see how it sounds."

"Yeah, yeah. Good night."

The next morning everyone at the school was waiting outside for their ride to come and pick them up. All the students were saying goodbye to all their friends.

"Oh, there's our ride to the airport." Selphie pointed out.

"Bye, you guys. See you next year." Kairi, Sora, and Riku ran after Selphie.

"Here's my ride too." Olette waved to her friends and left.

After awhile Hayner left too. It was just Namine and Roxas.

"So, are you really staying at your cousin's house?" Namine asked.

"Yeah, like I'd stay with my parents. What about you?"

"Just staying at home. My mom will be too busy with work to go on a short vacation."

"Oh, I see." Roxas said nothing else.

'Wait a minute!' he thought. 'It's just the two of us. I can tell her that I like her. Wait, do I like her? I sorta do. I know! I can say 'I think I like you!' All right. Here goes!'

"Hey, Namine?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"You see, I…I-"

"Namine, get in the car!"

"Oh, here's my ride. I gotta go. But what did you want to say Roxas?"

"I, I hope you have a good summer."

"Oh, you too!" she smiled and left.

"Grr, stupid, stupid, stupid! My only chance and it was ruined."

Namine sat in the car with her brother driving towards their home. After awhile, they reached their home. Namine immediately left the car and headed straight to her room, leaving Demyx with all her luggage.

"Man, it feels good to be home."

"Welcome back Namine." Namine turned her head around.

"Hey mom."

"How was your school year?"

"Fun and tiresome."

"Of course." Demyx then came up the stairs.

"Hey you little brat! Next time, bring up your own luggage."

"Why should I when I have my own personal lackey to do that."

"Why you little-!"

"Come on you two. Stop fighting and get ready for dinner."

"Yes mom." The two said. Their mom left.

"You can drop the luggage there, lackey!" demanded Namine. Demyx dropped the suitcases.

"You little brat!"

"I'm not little! Just cuz you're 1 year older doesn't give you the rights to call me that."

Demyx ignored Namine and headed out the door. "Whatever brat."

"Retard!" Namine screamed as he left. She then fell back on her bed and smiled. "It's good to be home."

Namine was well into her summer break. She was still bored out of her mind. She stayed in her room and lay on her bed. Her mom came up to her room.

"Namine, why don't you go and get out of the house?"

"Too hot and boring." Was her reply.

"Namine, what's that." Namine looked where her mom pointed.

"The easel?"

"Yeah, I never gave you one."

"One of my friends gave it to me for my birthday."

"That was nice."

"Yeah, it really was." Namine's thoughts went to Roxas.

"Namine?" her mom broke her thoughts.

"Yes."

"I need you go to the market for me."

"Why?"

"We're out of milk."

"Fine." Namine sighed and headed over to the market. She quickly bought the milk and left the store. When she got out she bumped into someone and fell down.

"My, my, what do we have here?"


	30. Quarters and Pictures

**A/N: so, I finished this chapter faster then I thought. At least you'll know who the person is. A lot of people guessed Seifer. Let's see if you're right! Also, I have a new story called Words That Bind Us on fanfiction. So if you see it, feel free to read it**.

* * *

Recap 

"Namine?" her mom broke her thoughts.

"Yes."

"I need you go to the market for me."

"Why?"

"We're out of milk."

"Fine." Namine sighed and headed over to the market. She quickly bought the milk and left the store. When she got out she bumped into someone and fell down.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

* * *

Chapter 30 

Namine looked up.

"What's a cute girl like you doing on the ground?" Namine looked up to see a guy with spiky, flaming, red hair. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Namine got up.

"So, come here often?"

"Oh, please!" thought Namine. "What a lame pick up line."

"Hey Axel, stop flirting! You already have a girlfriend." Namine looked behind the stranger to see a blonde coming at them.

"R-Roxas!"

"You know my cousin?" Axel turned to Roxas.

"N-Namine!"

"You know this chick?" Axel turned to Namine. "What a small world."

"Shut it Axel."

"Roxas, you said you were staying with your cousin."

"Allow me to introduce myself-" Roxas hit Axel on the head.

"This idiot here, _is_ my cousin. Axel."

"No need to hit." Said Axel.

Roxas ignored him. "What are you doing here?"

"I live nearby."

"O-oh." The two stood there in silence.

"Okay, I can see this is going nowhere. Roxas, why don't you invite your friend to hang out with us."

"Axel, you idiot!" thought Roxas.

"Okay, that sounds fun. Just let me tell my mom."

"What do you know? Axel is useful." The two guys followed Namine to her house.

"Just wait out here a bit and I'll be out in a sec."

"You sure your mom will let you go?"

"She's not that strict. Besides, I'm bored out of my mind." Namine went into her house.

"So, I see Roxas has a crush." Said Axel, once Namine was in her house.

"Shut up! No, I don't."

"Why are you blushing then? If you want, I'll help you. After all, I got myself a girlfriend. I could probably get you one too."

"Larxene felt sorry for you. I don't want Namine feeling sorry for myself."

"So you do want her to be your girlfriend." Axel teased.

"How are you related to me?"

"My mom is your mom's sister. That makes her your aunt, which makes me your cousin. Got it memorized?"

"It was a rhetorical question!"

"My mom said I could go." Roxas jumped when he heard Namine come out. "So what are we doing?" she asked.

"Just hanging out." Said Axel.

"Okay." The trio started to walk around town. "Axel, do you live around here?"

"Close to your neighborhood. But enough about me, I want to hear about you and Roxas." Roxas started to blush.

"Um, we met on my first day of school. We became enemies, then friends. That's pretty much it."

"Doubt it." Said axel.

"Excuse me?"

"N-nothing! So, that seems…interesting." Axel leaned over to Roxas. "This is how you treat girls? You have so much to learn."

"Shut it! If Namine hears you, I'll kill you."

"Don't worry. If she can't tell you like her by now, she'll be too dense to hear us."

"Axel?"

"Yes, Namine?"

"What am I too dense for?"

"Ack, she heard us!" thought Roxas.

"N-nothing! You're not dense, you're smart."

"Uh-huh. Don't think I can't hear you guys."

"What else did you here, Namine?" asked Roxas hesitantly.

"Just that." Roxas and Axel heaved a sigh of relief.

"Hey look over there." Axel pointed to a photo booth. "How about we go and take pictures as friends?"

"Axel, she just met you."

"It's okay. I don't mind. It seems fun." The three of them headed into the photo booth. Roxas paid for the pictures.

"Oh no!"

"What is it Axel?" asked Namine.

"I dropped my quarter."

"Huh?" both blondes seemed confused by the remark.

"That quarter is really important to me. I have to find it." Axel got out of the photo booth, but gave Roxas a small wink before he got out. Roxas got the message.

"He's kidding me." Roxas thought. "At least come up with a better excuse!"

"Axel, get back in here!" Roxas was infuriated.

"It'll just be a minute. The quarter's got to be around here somewhere."

"But the pictures!"

CLICK! A picture was taken.

"Do you need help?" Namine was about to get out.

"No, no. It's okay. You just keep taking pictures with Roxas."

CLICK! Another picture was taken.

"Namine, I don't think he's coming back in."

"Me either. No offense, but you cousin's a little out there."

"A little?" they both laughed.

CLICK!

"It took another one."

"At least we're not waiting for Axel in that one. Let's just take the pictures without him." Roxas blushed a little when he said this.

"Okay!" Namine smiled, which made Roxas blush even more.

"She's so cute!" He thought. The two started to smile and pose for the remaining two pictures. When they were done, they headed outside.

"Did you find your quarter, Axel?"

"Yep, right here!" he held up a coin.

"Idiot, that's a nickel." Yelled Roxas.

"Right, whatever. Look your pictures are coming out. Axel took them out and examined them. "What's with the first two?"

"That's because we were waiting for you and your stupid quarter." Said Roxas.

"Right, so what's next." Axel was definitely oblivious to Roxas's anger. "Know any good places, Namine?"

"Afraid not. I've only been here for a bit."

"No matter. It's almost time for dinner. Let's just head back. Who want's the pictures?"

"It doesn't matter." Said Namine. "Roxas, you can take them."

"You can have them if you want."

"Not if you really want them." Axel intervened. He took the pictures. He gave one good and bad one to Roxas and did the same with Namine. He threw away the extra.

"There it's settled."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Axel noticed Roxas didn't do anything else.

"Hey, Namine." She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"This weekend, I'm going out with my girlfriend. It's our first date. Mind doubling up with me?"

"You're a dead man, Axel!" thought Roxas.

"Who would I be going with?"

"Roxas, of course."

"Sure."

"Really Namine? You don't have to. I mean, it's a really strange request after all." said Roxas.

"Not really. Besides, we've been in the dating situation before. I'm sure we could handle it. Besides, it's to help out Axel."

"Yeah right." Thought Roxas.

"Thanks." Said Axel.

"No prob. See you guys this weekend." Namine left.

"Axel, what is wrong with you? I never asked to be set up."

"You like her and you know it. This date is the perfect way for you to confess."

"What, in front of you and Larxene!"

"No, I'm not an idiot."

"Oh really?"

"Look, at the end, we'll go our separate ways, leaving you and Namine alone. Then you can confess." Roxas thought about it.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Alright, Roxas. Fight, fight, fight."

"Just stop talking."

* * *

A/N: i was laughing so much when the reviews thought it would be Seifer. i hadn't even thought about the guy showing up again. so, next chapter will be about the double date. i'll try to get it up this weekend. but i can't make promises. i also thought of a couple of new summaries for this story. please tell me which one you like the best. if neither are good, please tell me so i can think of some better ones.

1. A promise is what kept them together. The distance was what kept them apart. Both were forgotten by the other. Forgotten, but not lost.

2. A scattered dream that's like a far off memory. A far off memory that's like a scattered dream. When it came to her childhood friend, this is how Namine felt.


	31. Being Jealous

A/N: Sorry it took so long. But I got the chapter up so be happy. This week was so hectic because it was my birthday. Yay me! I'm now one year older. You should also notice the summary changed. The reviewers voted for #1 the most. Okay, so here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm not Tetsuya Nomura so I don't own anything that he's made, directed, etc.

* * *

Chapter 31 

"Roxas." No answer. "Roxas!"

"What!"

"You have your walkie-talkie still." Said Namine into hers.

"Well, it was a Christmas present. What do you want?"

"I forgot to ask. I know that whole double date is this weekend. But, I don't know where to go or what time to go. You mind filling a girl in?"

"I don't know, Axel's taking care of everything. I'm just going along with what he's saying."

"Hey, is that Namine? Hi, Namine!"

"Axel, go away!" there was some static before Roxas came back on. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Since Axel is there, why don't you ask him about it?"

"That's the last thing I want to do." Said Roxas.

"Why?"

"Just the mentioning of this weekend is freaking him out. He must really like that girl. And I thought he was faking it."

"Faking it?"

"N-nothing!"

"You're weird." Roxas could hear Namine giggle, which made him blush.

"I'll get back to you on that. By the way, what did your mom say about all this?"

"Don't even remind me! It was soo embarrassing."

_Earlier that morning…_

_"Hey, mom."_

_"Good morning! Did you have fun yesterday?"_

_"Yeah, we're doing it again this weekend. Can I go?"_

_"Sure. Who are you going with again?"_

_"Roxas, his cousin Axel, and a friend of Axel's."_

_"Okay."_

_"Mom, you're gonna let Namine go on a date?" said Demyx coming in to the room._

_Her mom choked on the coffee she was drinking. "It's a date?"_

_"Well, sorta. Not really. Me and Roxas are just there to help out Axel."_

_"Hey, Namine." Asked Demyx. "Is Roxas that punk you were talking to when I picked you up?"_

_"Yes, but Roxas is not a punk."_

_"Mom, did you hear that? She stood up for the kid. Namine's got a boyfriend! She's all grown up!"_

_"Shut it! I do not."_

_"My girl is growing up!"_

_"Not you too mom!"_

_"Sorry, Namine. But you've never been into guys before."_

_"Mom's right. Remember when you socked Sora right in the nose! Normal girls don't do that. But then again, you've never been normal." Namine glared at him._

_"We have to go shopping for new clothes this weekend! Something really pretty for my all grown up daughter."_

_"Mom, no you don't! Demyx stop laughing."_

_"Namine's got a boyfriend! Namine's got a boyfriend!" chanted Demyx and her mom._

Namine could hear a muffled laughter. "Hey, Roxas. Stop laughing!"

"I feel sorry for you. But your mom doing that, is pretty funny."

"Whatever."

"Okay, I'll stop. Look, I'll just pick you up this Saturday for the 'date.' About 3 o'clock?"

"Sure. See ya!" Namine turned the walkie-talkie off.

On Saturday afternoon, Namine got ready for her 'date.'

"Namine," said Demyx. " You know it's another hour till your date. If you're worried about how you look, then I can help you there."

"Oh, how?" Demyx went up to her.

"It's the best thing for girls like you." he pulled out a brown paper bag that had two holes cut out for eyes. "This way Roxas won't dump you after the first date."

"Get OUT!" Demyx ran for it and Namine locked her room. "How we're related is a mystery to me." Namine looked at herself in the mirror. "Maybe I'm fretting too much about how I look. After all it's just Roxas. We're friends. I don't like him like everybody is saying. But still…" Namine's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Can I come in Namine?" it was her mom.

"Yes, if Demyx isn't with you." she opened the door. "My girl is getting all dressed up!" her mom squealed when she saw Namine.

"Mom, don't. You promised."

"Sorry. So why are you getting ready so early?"

"I'm bored. Maybe I should've told him to come earlier." She sighed.

"Do you like this Roxas?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Do you like him. You know as in a relationship?"

"Everyone says we're great together. And we did kiss twice, unless CPR counts, then it was three."

"What!" Namine sighed.

"I knew you would react like that."

"It's just really surprising for me to hear that."

"Don't tell Demyx, okay?"

"I won't. Well you didn't answer my question. Do you like him?"

"Hmm, sometimes I think he's cute. And I did almost fall for him once. But I won't allow it."

"Oh, why not?"

"Because I'm waiting for BHK. Until then, I won't like any guy. Even if it is Roxas."

"Who's BHK?"

"He's my childhood friend. You and Demyx probably don't remember, but I do. He used to live with us on Destiny Islands. I want to find him. But it's harder then I thought."

"Namine, if you do fall for Roxas, or any other guy, then you should stop living in the past." Namine looked up at her mom. She could hear the doorbell ring.

"That's going to be Roxas. I gotta go." Namine walked past her mom. "How could she say something like that?" she thought. She headed downstairs only to find her brother about to answer the door. Namine ran at him. They began to fight about it.

"Hello, you must be Roxas." Namine and Demyx looked up from their fight to see their mom at the door.

"Hi Roxas." Said Namine.

"Namine, why are you pulling that guys hair out." She let go.

"Sorry. This is my idiot brother. We were just being siblings. And this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you." said Roxas.

"My mom and brother were about to leave. Weren't you?"

"Of course. Lets go Demyx." Her mom left the room.

"Mom, can't I get a picture of these two first?"

"Demyx!" shouted Namine. He left immediately. "So, you ready to go?" Roxas smiled.

"Yeah." Namine put on her shoes and left with Roxas.

"So where's Axel?" Namine asked as they walked along the streets.

"We're going to go and meet with him later. He went to pick up Larxene. He said he'll call me."

"You have a cell phone?"

"Yeah. My parents got it for me. They don't call, so why bother?"

"I wish I could have a cell phone. This way I could call Kairi and them. I could talk to you too. After all a walkie-talkie is pretty kiddish."

"Yeah. Do you have an e-mail address?" Namine nodded. "We can talk that way."

"Okay, here I'll give it to you." Namine pulled out a piece of paper.

"I'll give you mine too." said Roxas. They both wrote down something on a piece of scratch paper and then exchanged it. They stuffed it into their pockets.

"I'll e-mail you probably tonight." Said Namine.

"Okay." All of a sudden a tune could be heard. "Oh, that must be Axel. Hold on." Namine nodded and Roxas answered his cell phone. He talked on it for a bit and hung up.

"So?"

"Do you know where the Wallace Theatre is?"

"Is that where we're meeting?"

"Yeah."

"Um, I should know where it is." Roxas followed Namine. They reached the movie theatre quickly and found Axel.

"Hey there Namine. Roxas, you're late."

"Well, I don't know the layout on this part of the town!"

"Anyway, Namine, this is Larxene." Axel pointed to a girl with blonde hair that went to her shoulders.

"Hello." Said Namine. "So, what are we doing?"

"Can't you tell? We're going to the movies. You and Roxas took forever to show up, so Larxene and me picked one out to watch. We're going to watch Advent Children."

"Oh, I've been wanting to see that movie." Namine and Larxene went in ahead.

"So, Roxas, when are you going to tell Namine?"

"I don't know. This was your plan. You tell me."

"Well, I heard the movie is pretty long. So when it's over, the date will be over. I'll walk Larxene home and you can walk Namine home. That'll be your chance."

"Knowing me, I'll probably screw up."

"Relax. You've got to know how to handle the ladies."

"Well, excuse me. Who was freaking out about this date in the first place!"

"Hey, Axel hurry up." Demanded Larxene.

"Come on. Lets go." The guys went and caught up with the girls. They headed into the theatre.

"Looks like the movie is about to start." Said Roxas.

"It's pretty dark. I can barely- oof!"

"Namine, you okay?"

"Just tripped. Eww, is that gum!"

"Hey get up already! The movie is going to start and we need to get seats."

Namine got up. "That Larxene is really demanding." She brushed the crumbs off of her outfit.

"Don't look at me. Axel likes her, not me." They followed Axel and Larxene up to the top and picked some seats in the middle. They watched the movie in silence.

"Hmm, maybe I should put my hand on Namine's hand." Thought Roxas. He lifted his hand, but put it back down. "No, she'll probably think I'm scared of this movie or something."

"Oh, I spilled my popcorn. Namine come and get some with me." Larxene pulled Namine out of her seat and out of the theatre.

"Larxene, I wanted to watch the movie!" said Namine when they were outside the theatre.

"Come with me for a sec." She took her to the bathroom.

"I thought you wanted popcorn?"

"Uh, no. Look is there something going on with you and Roxas? Because he kept trying to hold your hand. Maybe he likes you."

"Roxas, like me? No way. He was probably scared or something."

"Yeah, right. I bet he likes you. That's why Axel arranged this to be a double date. I thought it was a little weird. And you like Roxas too, don't you?"

"Me? No way. Everyone keeps saying that. We're just friends."

"Then why did you agree to go with him? Explain that."

"Axel said he wanted us to come. I guess so it would be easier for him and you."

"Oh please. He told you something like that? I knew he was stupid, but this."

"Um, what are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing, lets go back to the guys." The two girls headed back.

"Hey, where's the popcorn?" asked Axel.

"Lines were too long." Larxene lied.

After the movie was over, the 'couples' headed outside.

"Man, that was a good movie." Said Namine.

"Yeah." Said Roxas. He looked over at Axel. He was busy with Larxene.

"Hey, Roxas? Why do you keep looking back at Axel and Larxene?"

"No reason!"

"Has the heat been getting to you? You've been acting real weird this summer."

"Yeah, it must be the heat." Roxas lied. He looked at Axel again. This time he got his attention.

"So, um, I'm going to walk Larxene home. Why don't you do the same with Namine, Roxas?"

"Uh, okay." The two pairs headed in opposite directions.

"Axel, just what were you thinking?" asked Larxene, when they were out of earshot.

"I had to help Roxas out. He is my cousin. Now we'll just let the pieces fall into place."

"That's only if Roxas doesn't mess up."

"That's what he said, Roxas."

"Man, I wish Larxene hadn't pulled me out of the movie. I could've missed a very important part."

"Not really. They just talked. Anyway, Namine."

"Yeah?" she looked over at Roxas.

"She's so cute." Thought Roxas.

"Roxas?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry. You mind if I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"You see, I, I, I li-"

"Look at the sunset!"

"You're kidding me!" thought Roxas. Roxas looked over at Namine. "Well, she does look cute."

"Namine, do you like sunsets or something?"

"They're pretty. But I prefer looking at a starry sky. But Twilight Town doesn't get a lot of stars. BHK was right about that."

"Him again." Thought Roxas.

"I'm starting to think that I'll never find BHK. But I shouldn't give up. I'll find him, even if it takes me forever."

"Forever?"

"Oh, Roxas, I interrupted you. What were you going to say?"

"I, I'm so sick of hearing about BHK!"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know how annoying it is to hear you ramble on and on about the guy! I bet he's not even real!"

"How can you say that!"

"I'm sick of competing with a guy I've never seen."

"Competing? What are you talking about? You know, this is just going too far, Roxas. You're acting like an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot. When are you going to get it through your thick head? You're never gonna find him. Just give up!"

SMACK! Namine smacked Roxas across the cheek. He stood there with a shocked expression.

"How can you say that? Out of all the people who knew about him, I always thought you understood the most." Tears began to slide down Namine's cheeks. "If you think like that, then you are no friend of mine!" Namine ran off with Roxas watching her.

"I lost it." He sighed. "I'm such an idiot!" Roxas kicked a nearby trash can. "Now she's really mad at me. Why'd I have to go and lose my temper like that! She's never going to forgive me."

"So, you went and lost your temper." Roxas turned around to see Axel. "I dropped Larxene off. Looks like you were right. You did screw up."

"I shouldn't have tried confessing to her in the first place. She has someone else. I'll never compare to that person."

"And who is that person?"

"I don't know. I think he's the most important person to her. No, I _know_ he's the most important to her."

"Do you wish you could be him?"

"The truth? Yeah."


	32. No Longer A Stranger

A/N: Okay, I know, it took me forever to update. I was really busy this week. Just be happy I got this chapter up. Even though it's summer, I still don't have enough time to update faster. Thanks for being so patient!

* * *

Chapter 32 

Namine ran all the way back to her house. When she got in, her mom or brother weren't there. This made Namine feel somewhat relieved, since she didn't want to deal with them right now. She went upstairs into her room.

"That Roxas is a good for nothing jerk! I hate him, hate him, hate him!" Namine screamed in her pillow. Her tears stopped flowing down her face. "How could he say something like that? It's just not like him." Namine sighed.

"Namine? Namine, I know you're there. Pick up. Look, I'm really sorry! We need to talk!" Namine headed over to her walkie-talkie. She picked it up and turned it over. She took out the batteries and tossed the walkie-talkie across the room.

"Good for nothing, jerk!" she sat in her chair at the desk. "I really need to talk to Kairi at times like this." Namine sighed and turned on her computer. As she waited, she changed into her pajamas.

Namine got on the Internet and checked her e-mail. There were five new messages. She clicked on the first one that was sent. It was from Kairi.

"I wanted to send this to you before I go on my cruise. I was looking at the brochures and it sounds really luxurious. Wish you could come. Hope you're having a good summer. I should be back from the cruise two weeks before school. Reply then, kay! Love ya!"

Namine opened the next one from Selphie.

"What's up Namine! I'm bored out of my mind. Staying at Destiny Islands after being in Twilight Town for so long is really different. There's not a lot of gossip. Kairi isn't here to talk too and the guys are just being guys. I wish Irvine were here. Surprised? I bet you are, since this is the first person I've been with for a long time. Write back!"

Namine opened the next one, which was from Yuri. "How does she know my e-mail address?" Namine shuddered and read the message.

"It's Yuri! I bet you're wandering how I got your e-mail address? I have my sources. I heard Roxas was visiting where you live. No, I'm not stalking him. He told me himself when I e-mailed him. This is your chance Namine. Time to confess your love for him. Make it extra lovey-dovey. I've got his e-mail address if you want it. Tell me, kay. Because this way, you can confess and you'll fall in love over the Internet. It's almost like those dating services."

Namine closed the message, since it went on and on about her and Roxas. She opened the next one from Olette.

"Hi, Namine. How are you? I'm having a great time with my relatives. Have you seen Hayner over the summer? I talked to him for a bit. If you see him, make sure you don't let him flirt with other girls! LOL! Maybe if I come back before school starts, we can hang out. Miss you lots. Bye-bye!"

The next one Namine opened was from Nobody#13. She clicked on it and read it.

"Are you on summer vacation? You've probably told me, but I can't remember. You're from Twilight Town aren't you? Well, Twilight Town is having a festival at the sandlot this Friday. If you live near there, maybe you can go with me. Sounds kinda weird, since we've never met each other. I promise I'm not an old, perverted man. If you're too uncomfortable, then you can just delete this."

Namine stared at the e-mail in disbelief. "I really need to talk to Kairi now." She sighed. "What do I say? I mean I want to know who this Nobody#13 person is, but he could be lying about not being and old, perverted man." Namine thought about it for awhile. "Hmm, this was sent today, so I can reply later. I have one week."

4 days later…

Namine was in her room staring blankly at the computer. "Tomorrow's Friday and I still haven't thought of a reply. I know, maybe I can get my brother to come with me. No, he'll tell mom right away." Namine turned her computer on. "I guess I'm saying no." she got on the Internet and checked her mail. She was about to click on the message Nobody#13 sent until she saw another message from Yuri. She clicked on that first.

"Okay, you never replied my message. That means I can't reply back to your reply. So think of this as my reply to the reply I never got back. Here's Roxas's e-mail address."

Namine's eyes were glued to the screen. Right before her eyes was Roxas's e-mail address. The words read Nobody#13.

"Ahh! You're kidding me! You mean this whole time I've been talking to this jerk! It must be a typo. I know, he gave me his e-mail address. I'll just check it and correct Yuri."

Namine got up from the computer. "Gotta find those pants, gotta find those pants, gotta find the pants!" Namine toppled the entire laundry basket. She finally pulled out the pants she was wearing on the 'date.'

"Here it is!" she pulled out the piece of paper in her pocket. "Ack, this was my ticket stub! Where's the paper!"

"Looking for something, sis?" Namine turned around to see her brother waving a piece of paper in her face.

"Where'd you get that! Give it!"

"Good thing today was my turn to do laundry. What's so important about this paper? Could it be Roxas's e-mail address? You have your boyfriend's e-mail address. What a big step for little Namine."

"He's not my boyfriend, he's not even my friend! So, just shut your trap and give me the paper!"

"Did something happen?" Namine didn't look at her brother. "Did that punk do something to you. I'll beat him to a pulp!"

"He didn't do anything. At least nothing that's not of your concern. Who knew you were such a brotherly figure?" Namine laughed.

"I was just saying that, because no one messes with you unless it's me."

"Yeah, right. Just give me the piece of paper."

"Um, no way little sis. Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Over my dead body! Give it!"

"If you don't tell me, then not only will I keep this piece of paper, I'll also tell mom who broke her priceless glass keyblade collection."

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh, I would."

Namine pouted for the longest time. "Okay, fine." Namine and Demyx went into Namine's room to discuss about everything. She started to tell him.

After awhile…

"So, Nobody#13, who's actually Roxas, wants to meet you at some festival?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go?"

"Well, he doesn't know he's been talking to me. And I should turn him down, since we're not friends."

"I say go."

"What!"

"Not go as you, though. Go as someone else. Think of it as payback."

"Okay, ya lost me."

"Go, but as someone else. Pretend to be a completely different person. Be rude and say mean things. If you're that mad at him, then punch him. He won't know it's you, so why not have fun and get your revenge."

"That's gotta be the stupidest thing I've ever heard coming from your mouth! I'll do it."

"Great. Now lets go and get you fitted for your wig!"

"Wig?"

* * *

A/N: this was a short chapter. The next one will be better and hopefully longer. Don't know when I'll update next. So here's a small preview for you guys.

"_Um, are you Ultima Angel?"_

"_Y-yeah, that's me. You must be Nobody#13? I pictured you taller."_

"_Uh, yeah. I'm Roxas. What's your name?"_

"_Good question. I'm, uh, Hikari."_

"_That's a nice name."_

"_Wish I could say the same for you."_

"_O-kay. So, you ready to go to the festival."_

"_Well, I'm not ready to stand around all day." 'Hikari' replied._

"_Wow, I'm really good at this acting stuff." Thought Namine._


	33. Starry Night

A/N: Yay! I updated! Sorry for the wait. At least I update, unlike some people who take forever to get their next chapter up. Cough-darkpriestesskikyo-cough. Lol! Ok, now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 33 

Namine sat in front of her mirror as Demyx was giving her a new look. So far she had a long brown-colored wig on her. Demyx was just examining her.

"Are we done yet?" complained Namine. "I've been sitting here for an hour and all you've done is put a wig on me! And you can't even do that right."

"Patience Namine. These things take time."

"Fine. So, how do I look so far?" Namine faced her brother.

"No good." He mumbled.

"Demyx, speak up."

"No good! This is all wrong."

"Tell me about it."

"No." said Demyx. "This isn't going to work if you just have a wig. We need to do something about eyes." Namine covered her eyes.

"What about my eyes?"

"Don't you know? The eyes and mouth of a person are key things to help someone remember what someone looks like. (A/N: I heard this from somewhere, but don't know if it's true.) We can't do anything about your huge, obnoxious mouth, but we can change your eyes."

"And how do we do that. Change my eye color?"

"Precisely little sis."

"I was kidding."

"Well, I'm not. Come on." Demyx grabbed Namine by the arm and pulled her outside.

"Hey, at least let me take the wig off!"

They spent the day going out to get stuff for Namine. They came back before dinner.

"Okay, Namine put these on!"

"Are you freaking kidding me! I'm not sticking that in my eye!" she pointed to the colored contacts, her brother was holding. "My eyes can see perfectly."

"These aren't for eyesight. These are special. Look like contacts, but you use them to change eye color. Technology is amazing."

"I don't care. I'm gonna poke my eye out!"

"No you won't. Now hold still."

"Demyx get away!" there were numerous noises heard upstairs, from screaming to things possibly breaking.

"Kids, stop fighting!" said their mom from downstairs. "I'm gonna leave in five minutes. I want this house to be in one piece when I come back."

Upstairs Namine looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh my gosh!"

"I know, I know. No need for the applause." Said her brother.

"What applause. My eyes are all watery and red."

"Yes, but the silver lining is you now have green eyes."

"That is no silver lining!"

"Okay, now that you look somewhat different, here's the plan. When mom leaves, I'll drive you to the festival. I'll drop you off 4 blocks-"

"Three." Namine interrupted.

"3 blocks from the festival. You walk there, meet Roxas, and get your sweet revenge."

"Where do you come up with these things!"

"That little sis, is the result of television. Now get your clothes on. I can hear mom leaving." When Demyx and Namine were sure their mom had left, they went downstairs and into the garage.

"Okay, you ready?" Demyx asked when they got in the car.

"Just go before I change my mind." Demyx turned on the engine and they were off. Demyx drove Namine to the festival. When three blocks away, he dropped Namine off.

"So how am I gonna get home?" Namine asked.

"I don't know. See ya!" Demyx drove off. Namine was angry, but just headed over to the festival. She found Roxas quickly.

Namine turned around. "How am I gonna approach him? Maybe yell out 'Nobody#13'?" Namine felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. She saw Roxas.

"Um, are you Ultima Angel?"

"Y-yeah, that's me. You must be Nobody#13? I pictured you taller."

"Uh, yeah. I'm Roxas. What's your name?"

"Good question. I'm, uh, Hikari."

"That's a nice name."

"Wish I could say the same for you."

"O-kay. So, you ready to go to the festival."

"Well, I'm not ready to stand around all day." 'Hikari' replied.

"Wow, I'm really good at this acting stuff." Thought Namine.

Namine, pretending to be Hikari, followed him to the festival. She was expecting something like the fall festival that she went too. Instead, she saw people gathering around a lake. There were some green sticks with paper hanging off them, but that was the only thing 'festive' about it.

"Hey, Rocky, what kind of festival is this?"

"It's Roxas and how can you not know?"

"I just moved here."

"Oh. Well, this is the starry festival. It's the only night that stars cover Twilight Town's skies. The location is at the lake, cuz you can see the reflection."

"What's with the sticks?"

"Hmm?"

"Idiot, the green things!"

"Oh, those are bamboo poles."

"That, explains _everything_."

"She's more dramatic then Namine." Roxas thought.

"See the papers on them?" 'Hikari' nodded. "They're wishes."

"Wishes?"

"People write them on a piece of paper and hang them on the bamboo. They do it on this night, because they think all the stars can grant their wishes."

"I want to make a wish!" Namine dragged Roxas over to the bamboo. She grabbed a piece of paper for herself and Roxas.

"Write down a wish." Namine shoved the tiny piece of paper at him and turned her attention to her own.

"I don't know what to wish for." Thought Roxas. He tried to take a peek at Hikari's paper, but she noticed and covered it up. He finally managed to scribble something on.

"You done?" asked 'Hikari'.

"Almost."

"You're such a slow writer. What's wrong with you? Come on!" she annoyed Roxas until he was done. They both then headed over to the lake and picked a spot to sit at.

Namine looked at the sky. "Wow! There's so many stars!" she thought. "If I only had my sketchbook."

Roxas noticed Hikari looking at the sky. "Hikari, do you like stars?"

"N-n-n-not really!"

"She totally likes them." Thought Roxas. "Why would she hide that?"

"Ahh, Namine be careful. You can't act like Namine around Roxas. You are Hikari. Be Hikari!" Namine quickly composed herself.

"Hey look shooting stars!" Roxas pointed to the sky. 'Hikari' looked up. "Those are really rare. Even on this night." Hikari didn't say anything, so Roxas changed the subject. "Did you find the person you were looking for?"

"What?"

"Remember that poem you sent me?" 'Hikari' was deep in thought. "Guess you don't. It went like this: walking this road without you, to remake forgotten promises and meet you at roads end. Faded memories, reconstructed memories. A dream of you, in a world without you. A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up- yours and mine."

"You memorized it? You're weird."

"At least I remember it."

"Well, that was like a long time ago!" 'Hikari' hit Roxas on the head.

"Ow! Man, how do girls hit so hard?"

"Would that count as punching him?" Namine thought.

"So, did you find the person." Namine wondered how she could word it without Roxas figuring out who she was.

"Well, I have a good hunch. So, I'm really close."

"That's good. So what did you wish for back there?"

"Guess." Said 'Hikari.'

"You wished to find the person you're looking for."

"Well that's true for 'Hikari' and me." Namine thought. "What do I say?"

"I can tell by your face, that I'm right." Said Roxas interrupting Namine's thoughts.

"Okay, smart guy, what did you wish for?"

"Not telling."

"That's not fair. You know my wish!"

"I guessed."

"Fine." 'Hikari' stood up and ran back to the bamboo. "I'll just find out for myself!" Roxas got up and chased her.

When he caught up with her, she was already reading through the other pieces of paper, trying to find his.

"Hey, do you really need to know? It's not a big deal."

"You say it's not a big deal, so it is. Ah-ha! Here it is. Alright, let's see what Rowdy wished for!"

"It's Roxas!"

"Right, whatever." Namine began to read it aloud.

"My wish is to be brave enough totell Namine that I like her" she stopped reading aloud and read the rest in her head. "And if she never forgives me, I hope she finds BHK. –Roxas…"

Namine stood there for the longest time staring at the piece of paper. She looked up at Roxas.

"Is this true?"

"Y-yeah. It might not make much sense to you, unless you know Namine, but-."

Namine bowed her head down. She put her hand on her head and pulled the wig off.

"Roxas, I am Namine."


	34. Back To School

A/N: This will be my last update for now. No, it's not going on hiatus. I'm going to California! Yay! So hope you enjoy this chap! It's all you got after all. Oh, last chap I got some questions. Some people were wondering why Roxas didn't know Namine was Ultima angel, even though they exchanged e-mails. Okay, how many have ever put money, info, etc., in their pocket and forgot about it as the day went on? That's what happened to the two. Sure, they exchanged it, but I never said they looked at it. They stuffed it into their pockets right away. And cuz of the whole date thing, they forgot. Namine found out thanks to Yuri via e-mail. Hope this cleared it up for ya, if not send me a message.

* * *

Chapter 34 

"N-Namine!" said Roxas staring at the blonde. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Roxas, is this true?"

"I asked you a question first. Are you here for Ultima Angel?"

"Stupid boy! I am Ultima Angel!" Namine slapped her forehead. "I knew you were dense, but this is too much."

"But you're supposed to be Hikari! What'd you do? And whose hair is that?"

"This is a wig, calm down." She let out a sigh. "I pretended to be Hikari. But that's not the point right now! Do you really mean this?" she held up the wish tag.

"I-I, I like you, Namine. So, yeah, I do mean it." Roxas looked over at Namine. "Hey, are you okay? Namine?"

"Y-yeah. So you like me. No big deal."

"What do you mean no big deal!"

"Well what do you want me to say? I like you too?"

"That wouldn't be so bad." Namine glared at him. "Not the best time for jokes."

"I can't like you Roxas! I can't!"

"Why not? Are you still mad at me?" Namine shook her head. "Do you hate me?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem, is the thing that made me get mad at you and come here to get revenge in the first place."

"Which is?"

"Urgh! BHK! The guy that you went all berserk on! You know I'm not gonna stop looking for him. You're just gonna get jealous and I'll get angry with you. Then our friendship is as good as gone." A tear started to go down Namine's face. "I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I don't want to give up on BHK either."

"Saying that won't make me stop liking you." Roxas wiped the tear off of Namine's face.

"I know." Namine replied.

"So, if there was no BHK in all this, would you like me." Namine looked at Roxas.

"I-I, I would, and I do." Roxas pulled Namine into a hug to comfort her.

"Hmm, so I like you and you like me. But you can't like me because of that BHK. What do we do now?" Namine rested her head on his chest.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Kairi!" shouted the brunette.

"Hi, Olette. How was your summer?"

"Good, yours?"

"It was great."

"That's good. So, um, where's Selphie?"

"She went to go see Irvine."

"She's still going out with him! Wow."

"Tell me about it. So who's your roommate? Do you know yet?"

"I think we have the same roommates like last year."

"Yay, that means I get Namine!"

"Speaking of Namine, where is she?"

"I'd thought she'd be with you."

"I haven't seen or talk to her all summer. Maybe she's with Hayner and Roxas?"

"Probably. Hey look, there's Selphie. Maybe she knows where Namine is."

The brunette ran frantically towards the two girls.

"Whoa, Selphie, calm down. Your face is all red." Said Kairi.

"Namine…Roxas…hands…fountain!"

"You know Kairi, I think she's trying to tell us something." The girls giggled except for Selphie.

"Selphie we know you got a C in English, but surely you know about verbs." Suggested Kairi, making Olette laugh.

Selphie took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes. Oh my gosh you guys! You'll never believe it. I was going to see Irvine, and you'll never believe who I saw!"

"Umm, Irvine?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. No! It's so huge, I just can't keep it in."

"Then tell us already!" demanded both girls.

"NamineandRoxaswereholdinghandsinfrontoftheschoolfountain!"

"Selphie, you talk to fast."

"Yeah, slow down." Said Kairi.

Selphie took another deep breath. "Namine and Roxas were holding hands in front of the school fountain."

Olette and Kairi exchanged glances at each other. They both started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" asked Selphie.

"You almost had us there for a sec, Selph." Said Olette.

"Can you imagine Roxas and Namine holding hands? Too funny!"

"But it's true. They were holding hands, laughing with each other, and they almost kissed too!" this threw the two girls into another fit of laughter.

"Laughing with each other? Are you sure they weren't laughing _at_ each other?" said Kairi.

"And kissing? No way! Namine told us a billion times, they're just friends."

"Now you listen to her. But, I'm telling you the truth!"

"Did they actually kiss?" questioned Olette.

"Well, Roxas was about to lay oneon her, but Namine pushed him away."

"Sounds like Namine to me. Which means, they're not going out."

"Someone around here has got to believe me!"

"Don't worry Selphie, I do!"

"Oh no!" said Selphie.

"Don't tell me its her." said Kairi.

"Ohohohohohohoho! Ohohohohohohoho! Ohohohohohohoho! O-ho!"

The girls turned around to see a familiar brunette.

"Oh no! It is her." said Olette.

"That's right girls. Yuri is back and ready!"

"Ready for what? Please say school."

"I'm ready to play the matchmaker that works in the shadows."

"What shadows? You're in broad daylight!" screamed Kairi.

"Hey, matchmaker is my job!"

"Selphie, I don't think that's the problem right now." Yuri ignored the three girls.

"I have heard rumors that Roxas and Namine are together, but have yet to seen it myself. Selphie you saw them. Lead me to them!"

"Yeah, Selphie! If you're telling the truth, which I doubt it, I want to see it for myself."

"Fine, I'll show you." Selphie led the three girls outside, to the fountain.

"Okay, let's hide behind this bush!" declared Yuri.

"Do we have to?" asked Kairi. Yuri put a hand on Kairi's head and shoved it below the bush.

"Ow!"

"Shh! There they are!" Selphie pointed to the two blondes by the fountain.

"Oh my gosh! They are holding hands!"

"Isn't it beautiful!" Selphie clamped her hand over Kairi and Yuri's mouth.

"Shh! Do you want them to find us?"

"I wonder what they're saying?" said Olette.

"Namine, I'm going to go see the guys."

"Okay. I should head over to my dorm anyway. See ya later?"

"Sure." Namine watched as Roxas walked off.

"Okay, guys, you can come out of the bush now." Namine said loudly.

"Crap!" said Kairi. "She found us." All four girls came out of the bush and headed over towards Namine.

"L-long time no see, Nam!" said Selphie.

"Way too long." She said sarcastically. "And, stop calling me Nam!"

"So," said Olette. "Are you and Roxas, um, you know?"

"Oh come on! Spit it out!" Yuri yelled. "Are you and Roxas going out!"

"No." Namine simply replied.

"Don't tell us no! Selphie saw you guys holding hands and you she said you were about to kiss Roxas!"

"Was not." Namine simply replied.

"Come on, Namine. Spill it." All four girls leaned in towards Namine.

"You want me to tell ya?" all four girls nodded their heads. "Well, too bad!"

All the girls groaned. "Forget this. Namine's like a rock." Selphie, Olette, and Yuri left. Kairi and Namine headed back to their dorm rooms.

"I'm so glad we're going to be roomies again." Said Namine, falling on her bed.

"Oh, come on Namine. I'm your best friend. Why won't you tell me?" said Kairi out of nowhere.

"You're still going on about that? Look, I already told you, there's nothing going on with me and Roxas."

"But I saw you guys holding hands! Come on. We've always told each other everything!"

"Fine." Kairi squealed. "But don't say anything to the others."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Said Kairi.

"Okay, over the summer Roxas said he liked me."

"Really? I always knew he did. How did he tell ya?"

"Long story. Anyway, I found out he liked me and…"

"And?"

"And I found out I like him too."

Kairi gave out another squeal. "See? I knew you two would end up together."

"But we aren't." said Namine. "We both like each other, but there's something in the way."

"What's that?"

"BHK."

"Namine, you shouldn't let something like that stand in the way."

"But it is Kairi! Look, I like Roxas, but I'm not giving up on BHK. I'm not Roxas's girlfriend or anything like that, until I find BHK."

"So, if you find BHK, you'll go out with Roxas?"

"No. I don't know. All I need to know is where BHK stands between Roxas and me. Until then Roxas is just a friend."

"A friend you hold hands with and act all gaga."

"Shut up! I could care less about Roxas." The phone rang and Kairi went over to the phone.

"Don't care, huh?" Kairi picked up the phone. "Oh, hi Roxas… you wanted to speak with Namine… you'll never believe what she just said…"

"Kairi, give me the phone." Kairi started to walk around with the phone in hand.

"You want to know what Namine said… she said…" Namine got on her bed and jumped on Kairi's back.

"Give me the phone!"

"Hold on, Roxas." Kairi held the phone behind her back. "Here, take it. Just get off of me!" Namine took the phone and got off of Kairi.

"Hi Roxas. Sorry about that. What was Kairi going to say? Oh nothing. She's just being retarded. So, what did you want? Um, okay. Sure. I'll be there in a bit." Namine hung up.

"So what did he say." Asked Kairi.

"Like I'd tell you." Namine grabbed her bag and headed outside to meet up with Roxas.

* * *

A/N: Kinda cheesy, I know. I'm not so good with these kinda things. Oh well! Please review! Also, the way that Yuri laughs in this chap, I got the idea from Ouran high school Host Club. So here's a disclaimer. I don't own kingdom hearts or Ouran. 


	35. Meet The Parents

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Had tons of fun! And now I'm back updating for all of you. Thanks to those who wished me a good time. What sucks is I'm going back to school soon, and I'm absolutely dreading it. I'll probably update slower when school starts. I might post one more chapter up before school starts. I also just want to say this chapter was inspired by Mistical Kat. Thank you very much for unblocking my writer's block!

* * *

Chapter 35 

Namine ran up to Roxas, who was waiting at one of the school's lunch tables.

"Hi, Roxas!" Namine said cheerfully.

"Hey. What was going on when I called you?"

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it!"

"So, want to hang out?"

"I'm here, aren't I? What do you want do?"

"Let's just walk around."

"Sure. So, did the guys find out?"

"When I got to my dorm room, Selphie had just left. So I'm guessing you told her?"

"They were spying in the bush when we were talking earlier."

"They?"

"Selphie, Olette, Kairi, and Yuri."

"Yuri's still here? I was hoping for a quiet school year." Namine laughed.

"As if that'll happen. So what did you call me out for? I doubt it was for hanging out, since we did that a lot during summer."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Roxas, spill it!"

"Fine. My parents called earlier."

"Oh? And? What happened?"

"They were trying to play the worried parent. Asking if I got to the school okay. Then they started to lecture me about staying in school. Like the care."

"Is that it?"

"Well, actually I accidentally let it slip that I'm kinda going out with you. I kept telling them that we weren't really going out, but they wouldn't listen. They kept insisting that they meet my girlfriend. So we kinda have to have dinner with them this weekend."

"Uh-uh! No way! I mean we're kinda going out, but I'm not meeting your parents!"

"Why not? They don't bite…much."

"That's reassuring. But no! I can't meet with anyone's parents. I get really nervous."

"Everyone gets nervous around their friends' parents. It's not a big deal."

"Roxas, I mean, I get _really_ nervous. Like when I met Kairi's mom, I got so nervous I ran out of their house. Oh, and one time, I went to Sora's house, right? I met his mom and she offered me a cookie. I fainted right on the spot. To this day, Sora still thinks I'm allergic to cookies."

"No wonder. I was gonna buy you some cookies one time and he tackled me while yelling 'you trying to kill Namine!' I thought it was a little weird. Anyway, don't worry. Dealing with my parents is easy. Just stay out of their way when they're working."

"I don't know. Isn't that how you deal with them?"

"Yeah, but there's not much difference. Besides, I don't think I can get out of this. They'll come down here and get me themselves if they have to."

"Oh, why couldn't you be parentless?"

"I wish that all the time."

"No you don't. Look, I'll think about it. Can we just forget it?"

"Sure." Roxas and Namine continued to go on their walk around the school.

* * *

"So now you have to go and meet his parents?" asked Kairi.

"Uh-huh."

"Remember when you met my mom?"

"Urgh, please don't bring that up again."

"Don't worry. We have 3 days to get you over this phobia. I can do it in 2."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious. If that doesn't work, then we'll just have to wing it."

"How?"

"By using these." Kairi held up something.

* * *

Namine and Roxas were waiting outside the school gates waiting for his parents to pick them up.

"Maybe it's not too late for me to back out?" Namine asked.

"Come on. They're probably not going to actually pick us up. They'll just send a limo or something."

"But still. Your parents are high class. I know I'm gonna mess up so bad in front of them." Namine pretended to hyperventilate.

"Relax already. You're making me nervous too, and I could care less what my parents think."

Namine heard a static sound in her ear. "Roxas hold on a minute, kay." Namine walked a few feet from Roxas to make sure he couldn't hear her.

"Namine, are they here yet?" Kairi asked.

Namine pressed up against her earpiece and talked into the bracelet she was wearing. "No."

"Isn't this plan brilliant? With that listening device in your ear and the camera and microphone in the bracelet, I can guide you through dinner and Roxas's parents will love ya!"

"Where did you get this stuff anyway?"

"From Yuri. She gave it to me cuz she didn't need it anymore. Who knew she had this stuff on her. Maybe that's how she sneaks up on us all the time."

"Whatever. Oh, here comes the car. Can you see it?"

"Wow, a limousine!"

"Ow! Don't yell!"

"Sorry. Now get in that car and impress Roxas's parents!"

"Right, right, right."

Namine went back to Roxas and followed him into the limousine. To Namine's relief it was just her, Roxas and the driver.

Namine panicked while Roxas calmed her down during the ride up to Sunset Hills.

Namine and Roxas got out of the car. As soon as they were out, Namine gasped.

"Wow! It's huge!" said Namine and Kairi.

"Too huge, if you ask me." Sighed Roxas. "Come on. Let's just get this over with." The two walked through the front door only to be addressed by two butlers.

"Good evening, master Hikari and friend." Said one of the butlers.

"It's Roxas and her name is Namine, not and friend."

"My apologies." Roxas and Namine took off their shoes.

"Roxas, I need to go to the bathroom. Where's the closest one?"

"Hmm, third room on the right. I'll stay here and wait for you." Namine nodded.

She immediately ran into the bathroom and locked it shut.

"Kairi! I've only met the butlers and I was about to faint!"

"I can't believe Roxas has butlers. He could've gotten me something so much better for Christmas if he can afford butlers!"

"Focus!"

"Right, sorry. Don't worry! Like I said I'll guide you through this. You'll be loved. Trust me!"

"Well, what do I do when I meet them?"

"Duh! Introduce yourself and shake hands, be polite, and all that stuff. By the way, do you think Roxas's butlers have English accents like the ones in the movies?"

"Forget the butlers! Okay, I'm going out."

Namine made her way back to the Roxas. Only this time she saw two other people with him.

"Those must be his parents." She thought.

"Ahh! There she is. Mom, dad, this is Namine."

A tall lady with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to Namine. "Nice to meet you." Namine stood there dumbstruck.

"Say nice to meet you too." Kairi whispered.

"Nice to meet you too." Namine replied.

"Say Roxas looks like just like you."

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"N-nothing." The mom stepped back and this time, Roxas's dad came up.

"Hello, Namine. Roxas has told us nothing about you."

"How can he say that with a sincere smile?" Kairi asked. "Anyway, tell him it's nice to meet you. Now I know where Roxas gets his good looks from."

"It's nice to meet you." Namine said. Roxas's parents went back to talking with Roxas before Namine could say the last thing. Not like she was going to.

After finishing talking with their son, the parents gestured them into the dining room. Of course Namine saw another over-the-top room. This room had a huge table that could sit at least 20 people. And they were only going to use it for 4!

Roxas's parents sat down first. Roxas pulled out a chair for Namine. She smiled at him and sat down.

"So, Namine how did you meet our Roxas." Roxas gave a look of disgust.

"Namine, say that he saved you from a car running over you." Kairi suggested. Namine couldn't believer her friend. Sora was starting to affect her.

"We bumped into each other on the first day of school." Namine nervously replied.

"I see." There was an awkward silence between the four. Namine looked over at Roxas who looked more uncomfortable then her.

Finally the food came, to much of Namine's relief. This way they wouldn't be staring at one another doing nothing. The four continued to eat in silence.

"Namine, it's too quiet! Make a toast!" Namine had enough. She stealthily pulled out the earpiece and stuffed it into her pocket.

After dinner, came dessert. This time, Roxas's parents actually talked. But only to their son.

"So, Roxas. How's school?"

"Fine."

"Your grades?"

"Fine."

"Everything's fine?"

"Yeah." Another awkward silence.

"Excuse me for a moment." Namine got up to go to the bathroom. When she finally found one in the huge house, she put her ear piece back in.

"Why haven't you answered? What happened?"

"You and your stupid suggestions. I'm never listening to you again."

"I didn't do anything. So, how's the dinner going?"

"Bad. It's so quiet. And Roxas doesn't really like his parents. I shouldn't have gone in the first place."

"Well, you kept the bracelet on, so I can see you're on dessert. It's almost over. Just go out, Say it was lovely to meet ya and hightail it out of there."

"For once, I like that idea." Namine took off the earpiece and headed back to the dining room.

When she was about to enter, she could hear Roxas and his parents talking about her. She stood at the doorway to listen.

"What were you thinking Roxas?"

"Seriously. I mean she looks like an ordinary girl."

"Why do you care? You've never cared before."

"You should get out of this while you can." His parents were ignoring him.

"No way! I like Namine!"

"Tch! Even that Yuri was better then her. Well, it doesn't matter since you're gonna leave her soon."

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving Namine!"

"You have no choice. Unless, you plan to have a long distance relationship."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Didn't one of the butlers tell you? We're moving."


	36. Memory Lane

A/N: this will be my last update for a long time. School is starting in a couple of days and with my schedule, who knows when I'll update. But, I put up a new section at the bottom of my profile. This will tell ya how far I'm into writing my chappies, when I'll update, and all that other good stuff. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! Now let the story continue!

* * *

Chapter 36 

Namine woke up the next morning and lay in her bed. Since it was Sunday, she didn't have to rush to get to class on time. It was a good thing too. She was hoping that everything that happened last night was all a horrible nightmare.

"Ah, you're up." Said Kairi coming into the room.

"Kairi, what happened last night?"

"Don't know. You took your earpiece out, remember? And I didn't see anything except for the same potted plant on the same table with the same painting for five whole minutes. I got bored and went to hang out with Selphie and Olette. Don't worry, I didn't tell them anything."

"I see." Namine rolled over on her side.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

Kairi knew something was wrong, but knew Namine didn't feel like talking about it. "I'm gonna go get breakfast. Want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay." Kairi left the room leaving Namine in bed. Namine lay there for awhile, until the phone rang. She trudged over to pick it up. Namine looked at the caller id. It was Roxas. She reluctantly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Namine? It's Roxas."

"Hi."

"What's wrong? You don't sound so good."

Of course she didn't feel good. If everything last night wasn't some horrible nightmare, then it meant Roxas was moving. "I'm fine." She said.

"Namine, do you mind meeting up with me later? I have to tell you something."

Namine knew exactly what Roxas was going to tell her. He didn't know that she was listening on him and his parent's conversation. It took her awhile to answer. After all, Namine knew that if Roxas were going to tell her the news, it would mean that it was official.

"Sure." she managed to gulp.

"How about in an hour?" asked Roxas.

"Sure." she felt her eyes sting a little bit as she agreed.

Namine went and got ready to meet Roxas. She tried to put it off as much as she could. Finally, when Namine was ready, she headed towards the school gate. She saw Roxas coming towards her.

"Hi, Namine." He didn't sound happy.

"Hi." Neither did she.

"So, let's go for a walk." Namine nodded and held Roxas's hand as the two of them walked together.

It was pure silence between the two. Obviously, neither of them wanted to admit the truth. Finally Roxas spoke up.

"Namine, about last night."

"I didn't leave a good impression, huh?"

"No," said Roxas. "But who cares what my parents think. It doesn't matter."

"Thanks." Namine said. "There's more though, isn't there?"

Here came the part Roxas was dreading. "Namine, you know about my parents business? Right?" Namine nodded. "Apparently, they're setting up some new hotels."

"Really? Where?" the stinging in her eyes started to come.

"In Traverse Town." Roxas said. "And my parents need to go there to supervise the whole thing."

"In other words, you have to go with them?" Namine couldn't hold back the tears.

Roxas watched as Namine tried to hold back her crying but failed. "Yeah." He replied.

"So, you're gonna leave and we'll probably never see each other again." Namine choked.

"I am gonna leave, but we won't not see each other again. I'll come back."

"That's what BHK said."

"Huh?"

"BHK said he would come back and meet me again." Another tear slipped out of Namine's eyes. "But he never did."

"Namine."

"So now, I've lost BHK and pretty soon you." Namine got up. She wiped her tears away and put on a fake smile. "Well, it was nice talking to you." Namine ran off.

Roxas got up and started to go after her. It was useless though. Nothing he could do or say would stop him from moving.

"_Roxas!" the boy turned around to see a small girl running at him. "Hey, I heard from my mommy, that you're moving! It's a lie, right?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I am moving."_

"_What!" she started to cry._

"_Hey, don't go crying! I still have 6 days left."_

"_6 days!" this only made the girl bawl even more._

"_Hey stop. Don't worry, I'll be back someday."_

"_L-liar!" she sniffed._

"_I promise, Na-"_

"Roxas!" Roxas snapped out of his thoughts to see Sora running towards him. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Where ya been? By the way I ran into Namine. Looked like she was crying. What'd you do to her?"

"I told her something."

"What?"

"I'm moving."

"What!"

"Yeah, I was shocked too." he looked over at Sora. "Do you know where Namine ran off to?"

"Looks like she was heading back to the dorms. But, are you really moving?"

"Yeah. Tell the others for me." Roxas ran off to find Namine. On the way, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl who popped up in his head.

"It's been awhile since I remembered her. Who is she anyway?" Roxas headed over to Namine's dorm. When he got to her room, he knocked on the door.

Kairi opened the door. "Oh, Roxas!"

"Is Namine there?"

"She is. But, she said she didn't want to talk to anyone. What happened?" asked Kairi. Roxas had to explain everything.

"So that's why I was staring at the same thing for forever."

"What?"

"Never mind. So you're really moving? No wonder Namine is so devastated."

"You gotta let me talk to her." Kairi stood there not knowing what to do.

"Fine. Just don't go and make her cry." Kairi stood aside and let Roxas in.

Roxas went into the room. He saw Namine lying in her bed, with her blankets covering her. He went up to her.

"Kairi, did Roxas leave yet?" Roxas took the covers off of Namine. "Hey, Kairi, what's the big-?"

"Hey, Namine."

"Roxas? What are you doing here? Don't you have to move somewhere?"

"Namine, don't be like that. It's not like I want to go."

Namine just stared at Roxas finally gave in. She hugged Roxas. "It's not fair! Why do you have to move? We just sorta got together and you're moving."

Roxas hugged Namine back. "Maybe I can get my parents to let me stay or not move." He said trying to comfort her.

"That won't happen." Namine said in a muffled voice.

"Yes it will happen. I'll make it happen. I promise." Namine let go of Roxas and stared at him.

"I'm holding you to that!" Roxas laughed.

"Okay. Just don't go and cry anymore. I don't like that."

Namine mustered a weak smile. "So, um, did your parents say anything else that I should know?"

"They don't approve me sorta going out with you. But I don't care, I'll sorta go out with you if I want."

"Don't you get tired of saying that I'm sorta your girlfriend?"

"You too?" Namine nodded. "So how about instead of sorta going out, we just say we're going out?"

"O-okay." Namine blushed. Roxas was about to lean in to kiss her until Namine got up. "What are you still doing here? Go and convince your parents!" Namine kicked Roxas out.

"She's so weird." Roxas laughed to himself.

"_I'm holding you to that!"_ Roxas remembered Namine saying. He laughed to himself.

"She's like a little kid."

"_Roxas, do you really have to move?"_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Then, how about we convince your parents to let you stay. My mommy and daddy will let you stay with us."_

"_Thanks, but I don't think they'll change their mind."_

"_Come on. At least try. Please? For me?"_

"_Fine, fine."_

"_Good! I'm holding you to that!"_

"_What's that mean?"_

"_I don't know. I heard my big brother use it when he was making a promise with daddy. You just made a promise so I just said that."_

Roxas shook off the memory. "Her again. Who is she? Why is she popping up in my head now?" Roxas pondered over the thought as he went to go make a phone call.

* * *

A/N: short chappie, i know. next one will be longer. although, the next one might not show up for awhile.


	37. Realization

A/N: school is a living nightmare! I barely had time to type one sentence on this chappie. But I got it up for you guys. You guys sure are lucky! Lol! By the way, I was watching Pokemon while typing this and it got me thinking, if the characters of Kingdom Hearts were Pokemon trainers, what kind of Pokemon would they have? What do you guys think? Kind of a weird thought to have, but whatever. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 37 

Roxas picked up the phone and started to call his parents. Something he never thought he would do.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'd like to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Hikari."

"Alright, and when would you like to do that?" Roxas couldn't believe the question.

"Uh, now."

"I'm sorry, but you won't be able to get a meeting with them until 2 months from now." Roxas couldn't believe they hired this lady as their secretary. After all, if they were moving, they wouldn't be at that office in 2 months. And not once did he ask to schedule a meeting with them. He hung up and called their private line.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Namine, I'm back!" announced Kairi as she came through their door.

"Hi, did you get me anything?"

"What? You said you didn't want anything."

"Well, I want something now, so go and get it for me."

"Jeez, you're giving me too much trouble. Well, at least you seem like you're in a better then this morning." Kairi left the room.

Kairi was right. Namine was better then this morning. There was a chance that she and Roxas would be able to be together. Of course she would be happy. Namine got out of bed and headed out. On her way out of the dorms, she ran into Sora.

"Namine, did you here? Roxas is moving!"

"I heard, but he's not so sure yet." said Namine. "Have you been going around telling everybody?" she asked.

"Yeah. I gotta find Kairi." Sora ran off.

"I would expect Yuri to do something like that." said Namine.

"I would do something like that!" Namine turned around to see Yuri.

"Yuri, you really need to stop doing that."

"Anyway, I'm supposed to know the school's secrets, so how come I had to hear about Roxas moving from Sora?"

"I don't know, but Roxas might not be moving." Namine said. She didn't want herself to think that there was still a chance Roxas would move away.

"I know, wouldn't that be great? Then you and Roxas could be actual boyfriend and girlfriend just like you said you would."

"Yeah and- how did you know that!"

"Heh, heh! Well gotta go!" Yuri ran off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas headed back to his dorm room. He opened the door only to find Selphie throw herself on him.

"WAAH! Roxie is moving!"

"What the- Selphie get off me!" Selphie only clung harder and started to bawl some more.

"Roxas is it true?" Roxas managed a way to look around Selphie to see Olette, Hayner, Riku, and Sora there.

"Are you really moving?" asked Olette.

"I did just like you told me." Said Sora. "I told all of our friends." Sora's attitude wasn't blending well with the atmosphere.

"WAAH! Roxie can't move. He and Namine just got together! Why? Why? Why!"

"Selphie get off and stop calling me Roxie." Selphie released her death grip. She went from bawling to sniffling. "I did tell Sora to tell you guys I'm moving. But, I talked to my parents to see if I could stay."

"And?" asked the whole group eager to hear Roxas's answer.

"I can stay but only for 6 days."

"What!" exclaimed the whole group.

"I was pretty lucky. Originally, I was going to leave tomorrow."

"Only 6 days in Twilight Town? That's not much." Said Olette.

"Does Namine know?" asked Riku.

"Not the recent news." Said Roxas. "I just don't know how to tell her. I made a promise to her. Did a good job of keeping that."

"Maybe you can tell her by e-mail." Suggested Sora.

"If only your girlfriend was here." said Riku, who couldn't believe the suggestion.

"Look, I'll tell Namine, I just don't know when. You guys better not say a word to her. Got it?" he eyed Sora. They all agreed.

The next day was the first day of Roxas's six days in Twilight Town. He hadn't gotten around to tell Namine yet about him leaving. He knew he would have to do it soon. The second day came and Roxas still had no chance. Actually, he did, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Roxas, did you talk to your parents yet?" Namine asked one day at lunch.

"No, they've been to busy. I couldn't get a hold of them." Roxas lied. He hated to lie to Namine.

The third day came. Roxas still couldn't bring himself to tell Namine. He was up on the school roof trying to decide what to do.

"Urgh, what the heck do I do!" he yelled.

"You can try telling her the truth." Roxas turned around to see Kairi.

"Kairi, what are you doing here?"

"Stumbled here. Sora told me that you only have six days left. Well, actually only three. Don't you think you should tell Namine now?"

"I want to, but I don't know how."

"Hmm." Kairi went and leaned against the sides of the roof. "I feel sorry for Namine."

"What?"

"BHK left her and you're gonna too."

"Yeah, I kinda already knew that."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. But you know, when Namine remembered about BHK, she was so determined to find him. So if you leave, don't you think she'll be determined with you too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Namine loves you. Although she doesn't know it herself." Roxas blushed at the mention of the L word. Kairi laughed. "Even if you do move, she'll wait for you, no matter how long."

"You think?" Roxas leaned against the side of the roof too. "Namine is the kind of person to do that."

Namine was in her room. She wanted to call Roxas to remind him to call his parents, but she didn't want to be one of those nagging girlfriends. The phone rang and Namine went to pick it up.

"Namine?"

"Hi Roxas."

"Hey, the sky looks nice tonight. Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." Namine got her jacket and headed out. She found Roxas outside of her dorm.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey." The two started to walk together. "I talked to my parents."

"Did you? What did they say?" Roxas looked at Namine's hopeful face. He hated what he was about to say.

"I'm moving."

Namine's face dropped. "Oh. Well, it's not like they really were going to let you stay. So when are you leaving? Probably at the end of the month."

"This Saturday."

"What?"

"I'm leaving this Saturday."

"Y-you can't. You promised!"

"Namine."

"When did you know?" her face was red with anger, but at the same time tears were streaming down her face.

"Over the weekend." Roxas said regrettably.

"So you lied to me? You said you couldn't get a hold of them. You promised you would stay!"

"Namine, I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Namine ran off leaving Roxas standing there feeling awful.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Friday night came and Sora was helping Roxas pack up. The day after Roxas had told Namine the news, she didn't show up for school. She showed up today, but she ignored him. She went home during the middle of the day. He kept trying to call her and asked Kairi to arrange for him to meet up with her, but Namine wouldn't budge.

"Still worrying about Namine?" asked Sora.

"Well, duh."

"She won't talk to you? You should have just told Namine in the first place."

"I know that. I'm leaving tomorrow and she probably won't even see me off." Roxas went and sat on his suitcase. "Hey, go check if I left anything before I close this." Sora went and looked around the room.

"_Roxas, look at the stars. Aren't they pretty?"_

"_Yeah. Hey, you know I'm leaving tomorrow right?"_

"_Do we have to talk about that now? You'll never see me again after tomorrow."_

"_That's not true!"_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because I'm giving you this."_

"_Your blue marble! But Roxas, that's your favorite toy!"_

"_You bet it is. I'll come back to get it someday."_

"_Thank you Roxas, but that doesn't mean you'll forget about me. I know! Every time you look up and see stars, you can think of me."_

"_What if there aren't any stars in Twilight Town?"_

"_Then I'll give you your very own star."_

"_Hey this is your lucky charm. Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure. But you better not lose it! I'll miss you Roxas!"_

Roxas snapped out of his memory. "You should be thinking about Namine not that mystery girl!"

"Hey Roxas, is this yours?" Sora came in to the room with a star charm in hand.

Roxas felt his pocket. "Yeah, I must have dropped it. Thanks."

"Kinda girly isn't it?"

"Tell me about it. I don't know why I got it. Some girl gave it to me a long time ago. I gave her something too. I think."

"What, you cheating on Namine or something?"

"Idiot, only you would think of something like that." Roxas stuffed the star charm in his pocket. "But you know, it wouldn't hurt to remember who she was."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm, can't remember one thing about her. She appears in my head once in while, but I have no clue who the heck she is."

"Gee, you're a nice friend."

"I don't need to hear that coming from you!"

"But, you know, you sound like Namine." Roxas gave Sora a puzzled look. "Kairi told me about some dude Namine's been trying to find. She can't remember him either. But, if that happened to me, I would try my best to remember, after all no one can be forgotten for good."

"Pretty deep coming from Sora." Roxas thought.

"But then again, I have a pretty bad memory, so maybe I shouldn't be talking."

"You ruined it." Roxas took out the star charm and looked at it. "Try to remember, huh?" Roxas closed his eyes trying to focus on the girl from his childhood.

If you could see what was going on Roxas's mind, you would see it was an endless white space. He tried hard to remember all the friends he ever made. One by one his friends appeared before him, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. "It's useless." He thought. He looked around in his head to find a trace. It was then he noticed a girl behind the group of friends he remembered. The image of the girl was fuzzy in his head. He tried his hardest to remember. She started to slowly come into focus. Roxas's memory was slowly coming to him too. Her name was on the tip of his tongue.

"N-N-Namine?" the girl appeared before his thoughts. She made a small nodding motion as if to say he was correct. (This scene seems familiar to anyone? Hint: KH COM)

Roxas snapped out of his thoughts. "Namine's the girl?"

"What did you say?" asked Sora who was bouncing on the suitcase, trying to get it closed.

"There's no way. I would've remembered if it was Namine."

"What are you talking about?" Sora stopped bouncing on the suitcase.

"If Namine's the one who gave me the star, and I'm the one who gave her the blue marble, then am I BHK?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: he knows! About time. I've been waiting forever to write this. Had it all planned in my head and everything. Ooh, if Roxas is BHK, and he moves, what's gonna happen? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter.


	38. Almost Leaving

A/N: You guys, I'm soo sorry! I'm such a procrastinator. TT I had the biggest writer's block not to mention I was so busy. Everyday I was swamped with loads of homework. Not to mention I got grounded from the computer for the longest time. and to top it all off, this chapter isn't that long to begin with. I'm sorry. the next couple of chapters will be long! I promise. Not to mention, I'll try my best to update faster. Once again, I'm so sorry!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 38

Roxas kept going through his head, double-checking whether or not he was really BHK.

"Earth to Roxas! You're spacing out on me!" Roxas snapped out of his thoughts only to remember Sora was still in the room.

"Sorry."

"What's up with you?"

"Huh, nothing. Hey, finish packing for me will ya?" Roxas ran out the room. He had to confirm with Namine whether or not he was BHK. But then again, Namine wasn't on speaking terms with him, so she probably would think it was some cruel, sick joke he was playing on her. What the heck was he going to do now?

Roxas made his way to Namine's dorm room. He knocked on it and waited for an answer. The door opened revealing Kairi. Not what Roxas had hoped.

"Kairi, is Namine there?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah. although, I don't know if she wants to see you though."

"Is she still crying?"

"Not exactly crying. More like throwing darts at a picture of you. If you come in, I'm scared she might throw one at you."

"I really need to talk to her though."

"okay. I'll try." Kairi left the door open and headed inside her room to talk to Namine. What seemed like forever to Roxas, was only a few minutes. Kairi came back without Namine. "um, she told me to give you a message."

"okay, what is it?"

"I can't say."

"Kairi, you just told me that she had a message for me."

"well, um, you have to remember that Namine is really nice, it's just that when she gets mad, she gets really mad."

"Kairi, what's the message?" Roxas sounded impatient.

"lets just say that it has to do with a certain finger."

"Namine can get really mad.

"Sorry."

"it's okay. Can you tell her to at least say goodbye to me tomorrow?"

"I'll try." Roxas left and headed back to his dorm room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Roxas was at the front gate of the school waiting for his ride.

"are you sure this just isn't some joke?" asked Sora?

"I wish it was." Said Roxas.

"Waah! I don't want Roxas to leave! Don't go! Don't go! Wailed Yuri and Selphie.

"We're gonna miss you Roxas." said Olette.

"me too." agreed Roxas.

Roxas continued to say good bye to the rest of his friends. He got to Kairi soon.

"is Namine coming?"

"I tried to get her to come down here, but she just wouldn't budge. I'm sorry."

"it's okay." Roxas turned around to see a limo. "there's my ride. Bye you guys! I'll try to find a way to visit this summer." he waved goodbye to his friends as he got into the limo. "guess I'll never find out about me and Namine." He headed over to the airport.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Namine was on her bed. The door opened up to reveal Kairi. "did Roxas leave yet?"

"yeah. Namine, I really think you should've at least said bye to Roxas. I mean sure you guys didn't go out for very long, but you were the perfect couple! Well, next to Sora and me. Urgh, anyway, you have to go see him. I'm sure you could still catch him."

"Kairi, it's not that I'm mad at him or I don't want to see him. It'd just, it'd just be too hard."

"so you're just gonna give up? Namine you and Roxas belong together!"

"Kairi, I'll never be able to catch up even if I wanted to! In case you didn't notice, I can't drive and I doubt I can catch up on a bike."

"Namine, there is a way."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas was sitting at the airport looking at the other planes taking off. It was only a few minutes till he got on the plane.

"Flight 326 is will be coming in 20 minutes late. Flight 326 will be coming in 20 minutes late."

"Great." Thought Roxas. "I have to sit here for 20 more minutes. Hmm, wonder what Namine is doing?" Roxas thinking about Namine, ended up remembering something from his childhood.

"_Roxas, this is scary."_

"_come on, Namine, it's not that bad."_

"_but there's nothing in here. it's creepy." Namine and Roxas stood in front of the 'secret place.'_

"_let's just go in there for a bit. It'll be fine."_

"_okay. You better protect me."_

"_no prob!"_

Roxas laughed as he remembered another moment he had with Namine when they were little. He pulled out the star charm from his pocket. The more he looked at it, the more he thought of Namine. He was sure Namine was that girl from his childhood and he was sure that he was the boy Namine had been looking for. The only thing, Namine would probably never be able to know.

"Roxas, hurry up!" called his dad.

"the plane is coming in." his mom said. Both parents got in line to board the plane.

"yeah, yeah." Roxas picked up his carry-on. "guess this is it." He headed over to the entrance into the plane.

"Roxas!"

Roxas turned around to see who had called out to him. His eyes widened to see Namine running at him.

"Namine?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: told you it was short! But don't think I'm cutting it there because I had writer's block. I just wanted to leave this part in a cliffhanger sort of scenario. I had meant for this whole scene to be in two parts anyway. So you won't have to wait forever for the next chapter. I'll have it up in a couple of weeks maybe? Okay enough of me, you should be pressing that purple button! Lol! thanks for reading!


	39. Saying Goodbye

A/N: here it is. The chapter that covers the cliffhanger! Enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 39

Recap:

"Roxas, hurry up!" called his dad.

"The plane is coming in.," his mom said. Both parents got in line to board the plane.

"Yeah, yeah." Roxas picked up his carry-on. "Guess this is it." He headed over to the entrance into the plane.

"Roxas!"

Roxas turned around to see who had called out to him. His eyes widened to see Namine running at him.

"Namine?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Namine what are you doing here? How did you get here? Why are you here?" Roxas's mind was buzzing with questions.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." Namine panted.

"And I thought you didn't care about me." Roxas said with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Not care! I was just on the freeway, in a car, with Yuffie driving! And you say I don't care?"

"You must care." Roxas joked. He then pulled Namine into a hug. "I'm glad I could say bye to you before I go." He whispered into her ear.

"Don't say that." a tear slipped down Namine's face. "We'll see each other again someday, right?"

"Yeah, we will. It's a promise. Even if we grow up to be old, we'll see each other again, right?" he released Namine from the hug so he could get a look at her.

"Yeah." She nodded wiping away the tears.

"But, I don't know how long I'm going to be gone, so I guess I should get it back while you're here."

"What?" Namine looked at Roxas weirdly.

"I want my marble back." He held out his hand.

"Roxas, what are you talking about?" Namine was confused by the remark.

"You know the blue marble I gave to you when we were kids. You still have it right? I still have the star charm you gave me." He pulled out the charm and showed it to Namine. "See."

"Your blue marble?" she pulled it out of her pocket. "This?" Roxas nodded. "Roxas, this is BHK's and-" Namine stopped mid-sentence finally realizing what Roxas was saying. "N-no. you're BHK?" Roxas nodded. Namine stood there for awhile staring somewhat blankly at Roxas.

"Namine?" Roxas saying Namine's name made her burst into tears as she went and hugged Roxas. "It's you! You're BHK. He's really you. I kept trying to find you and you were right next to me all along."

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't remember earlier." He hugged her back. "Forgive me?" Namine nodded as she continued to bury herself in Roxas's chest. "You're getting my shirt wet." Roxas joked. Namine let go.

"Sorry." she wiped her remaining tears.

"Roxas hurry up!" his parents called out for him sounding impatient.

"I guess I have to go." He said sadly.

"It's not fair. I just found who you are and we get to finally be together, but you have to go."

"I'll come back."

"Promise?" Namine held out her pinky like she did when she first made her promise with Roxas. Roxas wrapped his pinky around hers.

"I promise." They shook their pinkies.

"Here." Namine held out the blue marble. "You wanted this back."

"No, you keep it. I'll get it when I come back. Do you want this back?" he held up her star charm.

She shook her head. "You keep that too. When you come back, and I know you will, I'll get it then."

Roxas pulled Namine into another hug. After a few seconds he lifted her head and gave her a kiss on the lips. The let go of each other slowly. Pretty soon, Roxas was nearing the entrance. Namine couldn't help but think there was more that she wanted to say.

Roxas was making his way towards the gate into the plane. His parents had already went in. he gave his ticket to a lady and headed past the door.

"Roxas!" he heard his name being called out. He turned around to see Namine telling him something. It wasn't very loud so he had to read her lips. He had just figured out what she said and was about to say something back, but the door closed.

Namine stared at the closed door for awhile before she headed back to the school.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A couple of days after, Sora, Riku, and the rest of the gang were outside waiting in front of the school's gate.

"There she is." Sora pointed to Kairi and Selphie who were dragging Namine along with them.

"Sorry, it took so long." Said Kairi.

"You guys ready!" exclaimed Selphie.

"Yep!" said Hayner.

The group headed over towards the shopping district. "Hey, you guys, do you think Rox-" before Sora could finish his sentence, Kairi and Selphie rushed up to him and covered his mouth.

"Shh! Ix-nay on the Oxas-ray." whispered Selphie.

"Yeah. Really Sora, it took us all morning just to drag Namine out of bed. Don't go getting her depressed again." Said Kairi.

"What were you going to say Sora?" asked Olette.

"Huh? Oh I was just wondering if you guys thought rocks were cool. That's all." Riku looked at Sora weird.

"Oh-kay. Well, so what were you girls planning to do today? And that's besides making us carry your shopping bags." He added quickly when he saw Selphie about to answer the question.

"Hmm, just wanted to hang out I guess." Said Kairi. "What do you want to do, Namine?"

"I'd like to go back to the dorms." Namine replied.

"Don't be such a party pooper! Let's shop until we drop!" suggested Selphie.

"If we do that, we'll be shopping for the rest of our lives. Seeing as how Selphie and Olette never seemed to get tired." Olette punched him on the arm.

"That's not very nice to make fun of people's hobbies." Said Olette.

Ignoring Namine's request, the whole group spent the day shopping in various stores. To her friends, Namine seemed to be a bit more cheerful then she was the last couple of days since Roxas had been gone.

After having dinner, everyone headed back to the school and back into their dorm rooms. Even then Kairi, Selphie, and Olette tried to keep Namine's mind off of Roxas.

"So you guys just decided to have a sleepover out of nowhere." Said Namine.

"Yep!" said Selphie. "Kairi was afraid that you were still thinking about-"

Olette clamped her hand over Selphie. "Heh, heh! So lets watch a movie!"

"Good idea!" said Selphie completely forgetting about what she was gonna say.

During the movie, all the girls, except Namine, fell asleep. Namine got up and headed over to the computer. She went to check on her e-mail. She had a new message from nobody#13. She opened it.

"Hi, Namine. I think this is the first time I've e-mailed you since we found out about our e-mail addresses. I'm in Traverse Town in case you don't know. I still have no clue when I'm gonna get back. Don't worry, I will. Oh, what you said at the airport, same goes for me too. I don't want to say it out loud just yet. I want to be able to tell you in person. So, I will come back."

Namine smiled. She hit the reply button.

"I'm glad you made it there safely! I want you to come back so bad. I miss you tons. Kairi and everybody have been walking on eggshells on me. They're scared to say your name around me. Sure I'm sad, but it's not like they have to treat me like a little kid who just lost her puppy. –sigh- I can't wait to see you again. Don't forget our promise. As long as there's a star in the sky, I'll always be with you. I love you."

Namine read over her e-mail. She blushed when she read the last two sentences. She decided to delete them. Before she could do that, someone moved the mouse over the send button and clicked it. Namine turned around to see Kairi.

"Kairi!"

"It's good to see you're not in total mourning."

"You make it sound like Roxas just died."

"Very funny. We can't help but be worried about you."

"I know. You're just doing your job as my friend. But did you have to send that." Namine blushed.

"Aw, come on. Give Roxas something to look forward too!"

Namine laughed. "Are Selphie and Olette still asleep?" Kairi nodded. "How about we play some pranks on them?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: ahh, the fluff! Lol!

So, i was able to write about Yuffie's driving once again in this story. i want to know who'd be brave enough to ride in a car with Yuffie?

So, I'm gonna go back to school soon. T-T very sad news. That means slower updates. Who knows when the next chapter will be up? And to add to that, the next chapter is the very last one. Wow, just typing that sentence makes me sad. I'm glad to end this story cuz it gets rid of some of the work I have, but it makes me so sad! So please review and look forward to the next and last chapter of Star In My Heart!


	40. The End

A/N: this is it. The very last chapter. I got over 500 reviews with this story, which was way more then I imagined when I was starting out. I had lots of fun writing this story! I want to thank everyone whom read this and reviewed. I love you all so much! Please look forward to future Namine x Roxas stories and check my other stories about Roxas and Namine. But for now please enjoy the last chapter of Star In My Heart!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 40

Namine and her friends were sitting around in her dorm room talking.

"Urgh, I can't believe school starts the day after tomorrow." Complained Sora. "No more sleeping in."

"This sucks." Exclaimed Selphie. "I don't want to go back!" she pouted like a little five-year-old.

"At least we're going to be third years this year." Said Namine.

"Yeah, which means we rule the school." Said Hayner.

"But it means we have to work harder." Said Olette. "We have to decide about collage and all of those things this year."

"Who cares about all that. I just hope some of the freshman girls are cute." Said Riku.

The group groaned. Riku had become quite a flirt sometime after Roxas left.

Kairi got off of Namine's bed. "Well, we only have two days of summer left. We can't just sit here all day and do nothing. I suggest we go to the beach!"

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Selphie.

"One problem," said Hayner. "We're broke."

"All of you?" Kairi asked. The gang nodded. She let out a sigh. "Now what?"

"Who knows." Said Sora.

"Hey, did you guys finish the summer homework?" asked Olette. The whole group groaned. "You guys are all lazy bums. I finished it as soon as school got out."

"Olette, you'll help me, right?" asked Hayner.

"Hayner." Olette shook her head.

"Okay, since we can't figure out anything to do, can you guys get out of my room?" Namine asked.

"Sure." said Sora. The group assembled out of Namine's room. Kairi stayed behind, but once she saw Namine heading over to her computer, she left. Namine turned on her computer. She had recently gotten instant messaging and was hoping Roxas was on. When she logged on, she saw that he was.

Nami-the-Artist: hello!

Nobody#13: hey. How are ya?

Nami-the-Artist: I'm fine. School's starting soon. Do you know when you're coming back?

Nobody#13: not really. Sorry.

Nami-the-Artist: it's okay. It's been just under a year, since you've been gone. I want my BHK.

Nobody#13: lol! I miss you too. My parents are becoming a pain. Not that they haven't been in the past.

Nami-the-Artist: don't forget your promise.

Nobody#13: don't worry. I'll come back. So…how is everyone?

Nami-the-Artist: they're fine.

Nobody#13: hey, Namine, I gotta go. I'll see you! Love you!

Nami-the-Artist: okay. Love you too!

Nobody#13 has left this chat.

Namine also got off. She sighed. "Roxas, when am I going to see you again?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Namine was on her bed finishing up her summer homework. Kairi came into the room full of energy.

"Namine, we finally got money!" exclaimed Kairi. "The only problem, we can't go to the beach."

"Then where are we going to go?"

"To the movie theatre. Everyone is gonna stop by here later. Get ready."

"Sorry Kairi, I can't go."

"Why not?" asked Kairi. "Today is the last day of summer. We have to do something fun."

"Sorry. I'm not like Olette. I can't get everything done on the first day of summer. I have tons of homework to get done."

"Didn't you do it yesterday when Olette brought it up?"

"I should've. But I didn't. Did you?" Kairi nodded. "Can I borrow it?"

"Oh fine." The door knocked. Kairi answered it.

"Ready to go!" Selphie's voice rang out through the room.

"Almost said." said Kairi. "Namine isn't going, and we have to wait for Sora and everyone else."

"Nam, you're not going. What a party pooper! Oh by the way, Riku said he wasn't gonna go. Actually, I couldn't find him, so it's his loss!"

The door knocked again. Kairi opened the door and Hayner and Olette walked in. "we're ready to go!"

"Okay, everyone is almost here. Are you sure you don't want to go Namine?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Unless Olette wants to just give me the answers."

"No way. It doesn't work with Hayner and it won't work with you."

Sora came into the room. "Hey. Are we going to go?"

"Yep. We were just waiting for you to come. Okay, lets go! I wonder what we should watch?"

There was another knock on the door. "Hey, who's that? Everyone is here."

"Oh, maybe it's Riku!" exclaimed Selphie. "Next thing that'll happen is Namine will change her mind and decide to go with us!"

Kairi opened the door.

"HELLO!"

"Oh, hey Yuri." Kairi said nervously. Yuri looked past the door. "Why is everyone in here?"

"We're about to go to the movie theatre."

"Forget the movies! I have major news. You guys should be glad you know me. Otherwise, you would've left and missed out on this opportunity, not to mention-"

"Just tell us already!" exclaimed the others who had gathered around the door to see what Yuri was exclaiming about.

Yuri stepped aside. "I found Riku!" Yuri stepped aside.

Riku walked in. "hey guys."

"Hey Riku. Um, was that it, Yuri?"

"No. I found Riku so he wouldn't miss out on this." She stepped aside.

"Hey everyone."

"Oh my gosh!"

"It's, it's-"

"It's Roxas!" Sora exclaimed.

It was right then and there that his friends jumped on him. "Nice to see you guys too." he managed to say even though he was being dogpiled. They all got off of him.

"Is that really you, Roxas?" Namine asked.

"Yep. Hey Namine. Surprised?" Namine looked like she was about to cry.

"Okay, I let you guys see Roxas," said Yuri amidst the silence. "Now go to the movies so these two can be alone." Yuri winked at Roxas as she shoved the group out of the hallway.

Roxas was still on the ground. He smiled at Namine.

"You're back!" she managed to say.

"Yep. The best part is, I'm here for good."

"Then, we can be together again!" she exclaimed. Namine bent down and hugged Roxas.

When they parted from the hug, Roxas kissed Namine. They slowly pulled away. Namine got back up.

"Hold on." Roxas said. "Got to make this official."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the star charm Namine had given him so long ago. He held it out to her.

"I-I'm back!" he smiled at her. Namine laughed as she wrapped her hand around the star charm so she could hold Roxas's hand.

"You're home!"

The End


End file.
